Decisions
by Princess Arya
Summary: Pain, hatred, forbidden love.  Eragon has narrowly escaped death several times.  This time however, the challenge is brought to a whole new level.  One epic battle may be enough to bring him to his knees.  Can he, and his loved ones, survive?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just for fun so please be nice to me!**

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 -Around the campfire<p>

Eragon sat around the campfire, talking with Arya. It was the longest conversation they had, had in months. "This trip to Urû'bean sure is tiring." Said Arya "But since I have to make the trip...I'm glad I could make it with you...and you Saphira." Eragon was slightly stunned to hear the elf's comment.

"_Did she just admit to being happy to spend time with me?_" he thought. He tried to read her emotions. But her face was emotionless, as usual. "I am glad to be with you too." He said in an attempt to break the silence. She just smiled.

"Arya...Would you tell me what it is like to be an elf child? There are so few it must be..." He was choosing his words carefully so as not to offend her. "different" She finished his sentence for him. "Yes it is different. Being an elf child, you sometimes feel alone. But you also know, because of you teachings, that you are special." Eragon wanted to ask another question, but decided against it. He wanted to hear all she had to offer.

"Growing up, I often played with Falon...which is why his death had such an impact on me..." She faltered there, and Eragon thought he saw tears in her eyes. "I also played with my dad" She said, eager to change the subject. Eragon was very surprised as to how much she was revealing about her past. Could he push it a bit farther without her closing up again?

"Could you tell me about what you did with your father?" He asked. He knew he was treading on a very thin surface. Her expression hardened, and Eragon thought she was going to close up again. But then it softened, as she saw the look of curiosity in his eyes. "_He is just curious_" she thought as if to reassure herself.

Arya sighed. "Eragon, my past is not something I don't share lightly...but I will tell you about one time if it will help you better to understand why I am the way I am. Do you understand?" Eragon nodded. "Okay...My father would play games with me...Actually how about I share my memory with you instead? It would be easier." Eragon agreed and slowly lowered his barriers that blocked his mind.

He felt her exotic presence, it almost seemed like music was playing. And then:

_**MEMORY:**_

_**A little elf was running through the woods. Her heart was pounding, not because she was tired from running, but because she was excited. She darted into a dark cave. She was panting. "I wonder where Arya could have gone?" Boomed a low pitched voice. Suddenly a strong hand reached around the mouth of the cave and pulled Arya up and out. **_

"_**No fair father!" She laughed "no fair!" They were both laughing now. "It is so fair Arya, I found you!" "It's my turn now father!" The tall male elf gave Arya a quick hug before setting her down. The young elf quickly spun around and covered her eyes. "1...2...3..." she could hear the ruffle of leaves as her father ran away. "I'm coming!" She screeched, as she started chasing after her **__**father. Her heart was pounding anew.**_

_**End Of Memory:**_

Eragon felt Arya withdraw from his mind, so he looked up. Tears were running down the elf's face, silently, but they were there. Eragon could see them in the moon light. "It is late." Said the elf, her voice was slightly shaken.

Eragon looked at the sky and saw that she was right. They had spent most of the night talking "We must go to bed now so we can rise early" Arya said, as she sat down on her mat. Eragon did the same. "Good night Arya." Eragon said. There was no response. As Eragon fell into his waking dreams, he could still hear the bell laugh of Arya, when she was a child.

**A/N: What do you think? This was just to get the ball rolling, so I could get to the part where they reach Urû'bean. PLEASE only constructive criticism. Please? Can you do that? For me?**

**If you have any ideas please post them in a review. **

**Please Review! It means the WORLD to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! I had this up for less than an hour and I got a review! That made me feel sooo good! So then I click to read the review and it touched me greatly! 'Got me', you were so encouraging! Saying I have the skill to back it up makes me feel so good! (I'm only 14!) So I'm writing this chapter for you, as a thank you! :)**

**Disclamer: **

**Eragon: She doesn't own us okay? We belong to Christopher. **

Chapter 2 -Traveling

Eragon woke up right before dawn. Arya had already picked up her belongings and was eating her breakfast. Some dry bread and berry's. Eragon followed suit. "Good morning" Eragon said. Arya just grunted "_Saphira_" Eragon said though there mental link "_Why won't she talk to me?_"

"_Last night was the first time she has told anyone of her past for a long time." _Replied the large dragon "_She might be somewhat disturbed she shared so much_" "_Your right, as usual, I was hoping she was starting to tru-" _"are you ready to go?" His thoughts were interrupted by Arya. "Aye" he replied.

He swung his pack on his back, and they were off. Running with there elven speed. As fast as they were, they traveled about 14 leagues by noon, and still they were not tired. But Eragon was missing having someone to talk to. The speed at which they ran, did not allow them to talk.

"_Saphira?_" The rider said. There was no response "_She must have flown too far ahead. I wish she was here so I had someone to talk too."_ Just then Eragon felt Arya brush against his mind, as if she had read his thoughts. So he lowered his barriers. "_Yes, Arya?"_ "_It's nothing I just thought you would like someone to talk to._" She replied "_indeed I would"_ He told her.

"_All right" _She responded. After a long pause in the conversation, Eragon said "_Arya...?" "yes?" "would you tell me more about your child hood? ...You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want too." _He quickly added. "_I only ask because I want to understand the elf's better."_ That was the truth, but to himself he knew he had another reason. He wanted to know Arya better.

"_Very well" _She said after some hesitation. "_Elf children go to school, much like human children. We learn how to read, write, and about our history. But we also learn magic, and swordsmanship. Unlike your race we treat males and females as equals, so we all learn the same things. That is where I meat falon..." _She paused for a second.

Eragon thought about asking her what was troubling her but before he could she started talking again. "_My first lesson with a sword went well, they said I was gifted." "may I see your first time fighting?"_ Eragon asked, knowing he was pushing his limits. "_Eragon, you should know better! That is an invasion of privacy..."_ She sighed when Eragon remained silent she said "_I know you did not mean harm, I'm sorry I snapped at you."_

"_It is all right Arya Sivit-Kona, I had no right to ask." "Since you realize your mistake...I will share with you a memory...not the one you asked for though." _Before Eragon could ask what she was going to show him, the images were in front of his eyes.

_**Memory:**_

"_**are you ready princess Arya?" said a taunting voice, coming from a young elf boy. He had long black hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, and his green tunic matched the color of his eyes. "Falon, the question you should be asking is are YOU ready" Arya replied. She jumped at him sword held high, aiming for his left arm. But he blocked the attack, seeming to do so easily. It was Falon's turn to strike, he swung at her right calf, and at the last second spun around and hit her left arm. **_

_**It hurt, but not too bad because of the blocked edges. "I'm going to have a bruise" She thought. They kept fighting in this manner for what seemed like hours. Arya's arms grue tired, her sword seemed heavy. Things started to blur before her, things that an hour ago were crystal clear.**_

"_**Time for this to end." shouted Falon, sensing her weariness. "I will not give up." Thought Arya, the next few blows she blocked with a little trouble, but then it got easier. Soon she was landing blows on Falon, as well. After a particularity hard hit to his left knee, he stumbled. Arya struck out at his sword, twisting hers at the same time. She twisted until Falon had to let go of his sword. Quickly she spun around and pointed her sword at his neck, before he could pick up his fallen weapon. "dead" She said triumphantly. **_

_**End of Memory.**_

As the memory faded, Eragon saw that lots of time had past, the sun was low in the sky. Before Arya with drew from his mind she said "We will reach Urû'bean by tomorrow. Then she withdrew from his mind, but not before a wave of sadness washed over Eragon. He knew she was upset about Falon. And momentarily he felt bad for asking her to share the memory.

They kept running into the sun set. If they were paying better attention, they would have noticed the pair of eyes watching them. Following them. Marking there every move.

**A/N: Well? How was that? I am trying to involve as much of Arya's past as I can, sorry, I suck at writing battle scenes so if that one was just a total boring section, I don't know what to say... Except if you can write a better one please do I send it to me and I will replace it.**

**So sorry if they are OOC! I'm doing my best. Arya is changing so if she seems OOC that's why.**

**Please, please, please only constructive criticism! Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I have 4 reviews now! Thank you for the pointers and I am going to try and work on that. Oh and the first part of the chapter is from a new person's POV. I just wanted to warn you so your not like "Who is this?" I made him up, so yeah...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon, but I do own the people that I make up.**

* * *

><p>He stood on a hill, red hair flapping in the wind. The maroon color of his eyes, gave every thing a light shade of purple. He could still see the elf and rider running in the distance.<strong> "<strong>_Go ahead and keep running._" He thought "_I'll catch up. No one has ever escaped." _The shade chuckled lightly in remembrance of the countless others he had killed.

"Unlike my brother I am not week." He said aloud. "I am Ulřic, you will not kill me." and with that he started running towards the slender elf and young rider. "_This is going to be too easy." _He thought.

* * *

><p>Eragon plopped down on his mat he had just rolled out. They had just arrived just outside of Urû'bean, he was exhausted from running all night and the whole day before. He could still feel the burning in his legs. "<em>Saphira, I do wish you had not needed to hunt. If you hadn't we could of flew here instead." "Yes, but every living creature needs to eat." <em>She replied. "_I had to hunt. It is the way of life."_

"_I know. I just said I wish you hadn't needed too. My legs are killing me!"_ Moaned the rider. "_You'll get over it. You always do."_ Came the reply from the dragon. Eragon thought he heard her chuckle slightly. Eragon heard a ruffle in the leaves, so he turned to see what it was. It was only Arya, folding out her mat.

"_I am so tense"_ He thought "_As you should be"_ Replied his dragon, through their mental link. "_you are right outside of the kings castle. Be on your guard."_ "_Thanks for the advice" _He said somewhat sarcastically. He decided to take that moment to observe their surrounding. They were in a small hollow, made by trees, about 2 miles from Urû'bean. The trees around them were taller than any Eragon had ever seen, except in Ellesmera of course. They had thick trunks, and there leaves were the perfect shade of green.

Other than that it was pretty bare. Except for the new belongings of Eragon and Arya, a dragon, and the remains of an old fire. Proof that the group was not the first pair that had thought this would be a good place to camp. But tonight there would be no fire. They were hiding. "Fire is one of the best ways to get caught." Eragon remembered Brom saying, the first night he had left Carvahall.

"_I have changed so much"_ Eragon thought. "_In a good way"_ Saphira reassured him. "Eragon, we should talk about our plains for tomorrow." Arya said as she spread out the map of the castle. For the next 3 hours they talked about their coarse of action. It was decided that They would sneak in the secret passage on the left side of the castle. From their they would sneak into the servants rooms, hide their belongings and put on the servants outfits.

Like this they would sneak around the castle until they located the last dragon egg. Then they would grab it and sneak out, hopefully before anyone discovered them. "Very noble plain." Said a voice from behind them. "too bad you wont get to use it." They both spun around in shock. And what was before their eyes, shocked them more than anything. There stood a shade. It looked almost like Durza, except this shade had a scar on his face. It ran from his left eye, down and across his lips, down his neck, and disappeared into his long red tunic. His red hair seemed to glow in the moonlight. And even though it was dark, Eragon thought he could see his maroon eyes, staring straight at him. Almost like his stare was going straight through him.

Eragon and Arya exchanged baffled looks. Then the strangers voice rang out again. "I know what you are thinking" he shouted "But I am not my week brother Durza! I am Ulřic. And I am much more powerful than my brother ever was!" Eragon felt a hard lump of fear form in his stomach. "_Eragon! Focus" _Saphira said through their mental link "_You have me and Arya, like before. You can do this!"_ Her words helped little. He was still afraid. "SLYTHA" Barked the shade. Before Eragon could block the magic, Saphira toppled to the ground, asleep.

He turned, as if to reassure himself she was just asleep. He could see her steady breathing. Just then his sensitive ears picked up the sound of meddle, scraping against each other. He barely had time to pull out Brisingr to block the blow. Eragon looked up to see the shade smiling in his face "You are week." He whispered. Suddenly Eragon felt a enormous pressure on his mind. Crushing his defenses. He quickly thickened the barriers.

By this time Arya had her sword drawn and as by Eragons side. They exchanged quick glances and then advance. Each step taking them closer to the deadly shade, who was at the other end of the clearing. Eragon struck out first, to the shades left. Ulřic blocked it with ease. A half second later, Arya swung at his right side. All the shade had to do was spin around and lift his sword. "Is that really the best you can do?" Taunted the shade.

For the next hour they fought. Shuffling around the clearing, shifting through their fighting stances. "Enough!" Shouted the shade "I am tired of playing games!" Eragon heart almost stopped. He had been playing games. Eragon came to the realization that this shade was more powerful than he had originally thought. Suddenly the crushing pressure was back on his mind. The sudden pressure caused him to fall to the ground.

On his knees, he looked up to see Arya on the ground too. She was clutching her head. "_How can he be so powerful? he can attack both of us at this great of strength."_ he thought. Seeing Arya like that, enraged him. And he suddenly had an idea. "So what are you going to do with us?" He asked the shade in a taunting voice, almost daring him to come closer. And it worked, she shade took a few confident steps forward. "I intend to take you to the king of course!" Replied Ulřic, without lifting any force off his brain. "I should of known you wouldn't kill us." Said Eragon. He was struggling with his words, because of the attack on his mind.

"I bet you wouldn't even if you could." Said Eragon, but he wasn't looking at the shade, he was looking at his sword. Which was just to the right of the shade. "Oh trust me, if you weren't so important to the king, you would be dead right now." Replied the shade with venom in his voice. "No I wouldn't!" Shouted Eragon "Your too weak!" The shade roared, and lifted his sword to chop off the young riders head.

Which is just what Eragon was hoping for. He rolled to his right, grabbed his sword, and lashed out at where he hopped the shades legs were. Seconds later he felt his sword sink into flesh, and the pressure on his mind fade away. So Eragon retaliated and forced his mind onto the shade's, with more power than he had ever used before. The shade screamed and spun around to face Eragon, back to Arya. Eragon was desperately hoping she would get the message. And she had. Eragon could see her slim figure crouching up, sword in hand. "Nice try!" The shade hissed "But now both you and your friend will die!" He was obviously struggling against Eragons mental attack. "What about the king?" Eragon said through clenched teeth. "I care not about him! I am more powerful than him anyway! And he knows it. He is scared of me." "Then why do you work for him?" Eragon asked, desperate to keep him talking so he wouldn't see the elf about to stab him.

"I work for him because I want too. Nothing more." At the last second before Arya's blade could stab through his back, he spun around and stabbed the stunned elf. She screamed and fell to the ground, grabbing her chest, and gasping for breath. "Did you really think you could beat me elf?" He asked, still facing her. "I am more powerful than you can the rider combined! You did not stand a chance from the beginning! But I toyed with you, a shade gets little fun you know."

Eragon was enraged. He saw his love bleeding on the other side of Ulřic, possibly to her death. Eragon grabbed the hilt of his sword. He knew what he had to do.

"You are weak elf" Hissed the shade "If this is what your kind is like the king has nothing to worry ab-" His words were cut off, as he felt a pain in his chest. He looked down, and saw the sharp point of a blue sword, poking through where his heart was. Eragon pulled out his sword and just stood there. Ulřic, screamed as the spirits left his body. Flying through the air. The shades body was turning paper thin.

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how did I do with this chapter? I spent a LOT of time on it, but again I say I suck at writing battle sciences! So sorry if this is sickish!**

**I tried working in your comments, and I am going to work on my writing with Arya (I mean she is bleeding to death right now! I have to do something with her!) Did I do a good job with adding more detail? I'm really bad at that and I apologize! (But again keep in mind I'm 14!)**

**Oh and this is 3 pages long! YAY I made it longer! ;)**

**Please, only constructive criticism. Pretty please?**

**It has been brought to my attention that I should get a beta. if you are a beta and willing to do this for me please PM me! If I don't get one, then I guess ya'll will have to deal with the little mistakes...you'll still read this right? Please don't stop reading because there are a few little mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh yeah! Captain America was cool! Lot's of explosions! :) Thanks so much for the positive feed back! It means so much. Keep it coming!**

**And I would like to say that in one chapter I went from 4 review to 9! -Wow**

**sorry for spelling issues! My computer has a atomatic spell check, so when it checks for things I didn't do right...well somtimes it doesn't change it to the right thing...Sorry again!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>As the shade vanished, Eragon felt relief. "<em>I did it"<em> he thought. A gasp from the dieing elf in front of him brought him back to reality. "Arya!" He screamed, and ran to her side. As he inspected the woundb he noticed it was serious, it had almost gone through her whole body. Eragon placed his hand over her stomach and murdered the healing words. "Wasíse heill"

Eragon watched as the skin knit itself back together, hoping it was good enough. A few seconds later the elf rolled onto her stomach and coughed up some blood. "Are you okay?" He asked. The elf merely nodded. "Will you let me inspect it further, to see if I fixed it thoroughly?" after a few seconds hesitation, she nodded.

After inspecting the woundb, and a few more spells, Arya was back to normal. "Eragon" said Arya "You should not have healed me as thoroughly as you did. You had already used much of your strength fighting Ulŕic." "I had to heal you" responded the rider.

They sat there for a while. Resting their bodies. "Thank you" Arya said, suddenly. "Well, I couldn't of left you on the ground bleeding, could I?" Eragon said, trying to cheer her up. She chuckled. "I don't mean just for that, for the other times you have saved my life" "Well, you have saved mine too." "Yes, but also for...being there for me...for being a friend."

As quickly as her thank you came, it went. "Well, we have a big day tomorrow. Stealing the egg and all." "Were still going to take it?" the rider asked "Of course!" she replied "We didn't come all this way just for nothing!" She sighed and under her breath muttered "He has so much to learn"

So they went to sleep. Eragon left Saphira where she was. "_I'll wake her in the morning"_ He thought, before falling into his waking dreams.

The next evening, Eragon had lots of energy. He could feel the adrenalin rushing through is body. They had already traveled the distance that separated them from the castle. There they stood, right before the gates of Urû'bean. Arya rested her hand on the brick, and murmured "Moí stenr." She stood there, making faces, almost as if she was concentrating hard at something.

If Eragon had not been staring at Arya, he would of noticed the large hole that now appeared in the brick wall. "Eragon, you first" Arya said. "How are we going to get in?" She rolled her eyes and pointed. "Oh." said Eragon, the tips of his ears turning red.

As he stepped through the hole, he inspected his surroundings. There was green grass, covering the hole yard. To the right of the castle was a flower bed, that was obviously abandoned long ago. To Eragons relief, there were no guards marching t inside the gate. And in the center stood the castle. Dark, and forbidding. As if it was death itself.

Arya motioned for Eragon to follow her. They walked along the path that led to the left side of the building. Eragon pulled the map out of his pack and lead them to the place in the wall where the hidden door was. Arya then, pushed in the stone that opened the door. The walls shook slightly, as the giant door slid open. They both hurried inside. Eragon took one look outside before closing the door. "_Saphira, stay hidden till we return."_ "_You know I will, no matter how much I dislike it_" Eragon brushed aside her grumpy temper. He turned around just in time to see Arya disappearing around the corner.

"_Here we go_" He thought as he followed the elf out of the dark room they had just entered.

**A/N: I'm having a little writers block...Any ideas? Please either put them in your review, or PM them too me. It would mean so much!**

**Please only constructive criticism.**

**It has been brought to my attention that I should get a beta. If you are a beta and are willing to do this for me PLEASE PM me! If I don't get one I guess you guys will have to deal with the little mistakes...You'll still read it right? You wont stop just because of a few little mistakes...will you?**


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Yay I got a beta! So now the little mistakes you guys were pointing out won't be there! :)****

**Beta says hi! (After said Beta corrects the author's note) :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>When they reached the servant rooms, it was well past midnight, and everyone was asleep. They rid themselves of their clothes and put on the raggedy servant ones. Then they crept out the door, quiet as a mouse.<p>

"We will try the throne room first." whispered a nervous Arya.

They wound their way up the maze of stairs, through doors, and around several sleepy guards.

"_Let's hope Galbatorix is asleep." _Thought Eragon.

They finally reached the large door that lead to the throne room. It was tall and black, much like every thing else in the dreary castle. Arya pushed it open ever so slightly. It made a small creaking sound, that was it.

When Arya poked her head back around, she whispered, "The egg is in there, sitting next to the throne. We will hurry back to the servant rooms and put back on our clothes and our swords. When we are on our way back, call Saphira. We will need to get out of here quickly."

Eragon nodded and and they started making their way back to the room where they had left their clothes.

Once they changed back, they put the guards to sleep and made themselves invisible to all but themselves.

"_Saphira, come and meet us. We are at the top of the tallest tower, where the throne room is._" He felt her mental nod, and the rush as she took off flying.

They were almost at the throne room now. Eragons blood was pumping hard, we could feel a large source of energy somewhere in the castle. He just couldn't tell where.

'Must be the Eldurnari' he thought, distracted.

Arya pushed open the throne room door and ran inside. Eragon followed, but he paused to close the door behind him. He spun around, eager to see the green egg. Arya was already holding it, cradling it like it was a new born child. "We have it!" she whispered, breathless.

"Yes we have it." Eragon whispered back. "But we wont for much longer if we don't leave, Saphira is right outside so people will know we are here. Let us go."

And with that he ran to the window. Arya wondered what he was doing but before she could ask, he jumped. Arya was shocked, she ran to the window and looked down. Afraid of what she might see. As she peered over the edge, she saw Eragon smiling up at her, on top of Saphira.

"Come on" He said.

So she jumped, landing behind of Eragon. Once her legs were secure, Saphira started to fly swiftly towards the Varden, pushing off the castle wall for momentum. They released the invisibility spell and rocketed over guards in the garden below, who had started shouting.

Eragon couldn't believe it. They had just took Galbatorix's most prized possession, without even so much of a fight. But he celebrated their victory too soon. Because as he was lost in thought, he failed to see the deadly arrow that was flying straight at him, until it was too late.

He felt a piercing, burning, pain rib through his chest and he screamed. He had been shot by an archer! This arrow however, hurt far more than any arrow could normally hurt.

"_ERAGON!"_ Saphira screamed.

It took all of Arya's self control for her not to scream too. The rider slumped in front of her, he was loosing conscience. The elf could feel him slipping away.

"Saphira, keep flying, as fast as you can! I will keep Eragon alive until we land." She shouted.

'_I hope I can.' _She thought to herself.

As Arya glanced around, she saw another swarm of arrows heading for them.

She lifted her hand and barked "Skölir!"

Then she turned to the dying man in front of her. She quickly turned him over so that she could see his chest. The arrow was sticking straight out of his heart. Whoever had shot this had deadly aim! Saphira let loose a jet of fire that stretched far and wide, in rage, as she felt her rider slipping away. Arya knew she had to do something, and fast. So, in desperation, she poured almost all her energy into the rider.

The effort made her dizzy. As she recovered, she gave him more of her energy.

'_I can't loose him!' _She thought. '_First my father, then Faolin. He will not be next!' _

She looked at his face, it was turning pale, as tears threatened to fall free from her eyes. She felt his chest, and his heart still beat faintly. She glanced down at the wound, it was bleeding profusely. She couldn't heal it until they landed. All she could do was sit there, giving him energy.

After about 5 minutes, Arya couldn't give him anymore energy. She was too weak. And his condition was still no better. He wound was still pouring blood. But he was still hanging onto life, as if something had him on a leash.

'_Saphira, land. This is far enough away, and if I don't heal him now... Then I may not be able too.' _She said in the Dragon's mind. Saphira did not reply, she was too busy trying to understand what was going on in her rider's mind and pouring her massive amount of energy into Eragon.

_'How can he need this much energy? My energy alone should have been enough, but even Saphira's is not helping much. It is like he is fighting death itself.' _With that thought fresh on her mind, she braced herself for the landing.

Saphira's landing was very rough, because of her haste. Even before they were on the ground, Arya jumped off the dragons back and carefully pulled Eragon off. As she lay him on the ground, he started coughing, which brought up blood. He was losing consciousness. Arya carefully removed the arrow, careful not to rip anything more than it already was. Once the arrow was free, the elf was able to see that the arrow was covered in a black liquid. It was definitely not blood, and it smelled terrible. She didn't have enough time to give it much thought though and she tossed the arrow aside. Eragon started thrashing, almost like he was having a seizure. Arya panicked.

'_He is going to be all right!' _She reassured herself. '_He HAS to be!' _

_Ar_ya tried many times to calm Eragon, but he kept thrashing. Finally Arya had to flip Eragon onto his back, straddle him, sit on his stomach, and hold his hands over his head.

Eragons whole shirt was red now, covered in his blood. She cursed and quickly muttered a spell to hold him still so she could move her hands. She hurriedly grabbed the water skin and ripped off Eragon's shirt. Then, she poured all of it over Eragon's chest to at least somewhat clean it. One thing she noticed, was a black fog slowly spreading over the area of the wound.

She placed her hand over his heart, with some pressure, to hopefully slow the bleeding. "Wasíse heill." she hissed through clenched, worried teeth, and then removed her hand. Too her horror, she saw that she had done nothing but waste her energy.

"_Calm down Arya" _she said to herself. "_Just clean it out better._"

She quickly ran to Saphira, who was clearly nearly dead herself, and ripped off Eragon's water skin. Then, she reached into her bag and pulled out one of her spare tunics. Once she had ripped the cloth and wet it, she placed it over the riders heart and started to clean it out.

The rag had more of the black liquid on it. "_What is that?_" she thought. In desperation she cried "Wasíse heill" One last time, using the last of her failing strength. Before the black fog completely encircled her, she felt Eragon slip into unconsciousness.

**A/N: **

**:/ Sorry if it was bad or if it bore you! I tried my hardest!**

**And you did good! -Beta**

**Please only constructive criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Sorry to you guys who think Eragon and Arya got the egg too easy...truth be told I didn't want to write another battle scene...hehe...****

**Just so you know, the **_italics_** in the chapter is Arya's 'little voice in her head' and the ****_italic and bold_**** is Arya's dream.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Arya awoke, tired, hungry and sore. Then she remembered what had happened the night before. Memories flew at her, only parts made sense but all of it had been real.<p>

One deadly arrow.

Blood, lots of blood.

Strange black liquid that covered the arrow.

Eragon almost dying.

'He almost died...' she thought sadly, thinking of how much losing another one close to her would hurt.

She was brought away from her thoughts, as a pained moan came from next to her. Arya rolled over to see Eragon groaning right next to her. He still looked terrible, but he was a bit better than last night. It was apparent he had lost lots of blood, as his whole body was pale.

The skin on his chest was whole one more, but there was a semi-transparent black sploch (sploch= similar to a splatter of blood) covering the place where the wound had been.

'_What could that be?_' she thought, worried. '_Oh no... The liquid on the arrow...'_

She quickly got up to look for the arrow she had thrown aside. She found it near a log on the edge of the clearing they were in.

She picked it up and examined it. It was a red arrow with complex markings, that alone was strange. But the tip was covered in a thick, smelly, black liquid. Another strange thing she noticed was there was no blood on the arrow. Not a drop.

'_Strange...'_ she thought. 'M_aybe if I..._' she reached her hand out, and ever so slightly touched her index finger to the mysterious black goo.

The second her finger made contact, her finger was filled with a excruciating pain, that ran up her arm, across her chest, into her head, and over her whole body in seconds. She let out a small cry of pain, as she fell to the ground.

The pain lasted, it wouldn't stop. Her head, arms, legs, chest, fingers, toes, torso, even her ears- they were all filled with **that** pain. That **excruciating** pain.

Every thing before her was getting blurry. Just when she thought it would never leave, that it would stay and torture her forever, it faded away. Just as suddenly as it came.

'Ow..._That is strange... I've never seen anything like it...'_ she thought.

'_Are you going to help my rider, Arya?' a voice said in her confused head._

_'Saphira? How did you get in my head?'_

'Y_ou are distracted, and your barriers were weak. It took little effort... and you obviously didn't notice.' _came the reply.

Slightly embarrassed, she walked over to Eragon.

'_He is in such bad condition, I don't know how he is alive..' _the elf thought, allowing Saphira to stay in her mind.

'_I can feel some of the pain he is in. It is great, even though I can't feel more than a trickle. I know not how he is still alive. It feels as though... he is fighting... I can not get fully into his mind... his barriers are too thick... even for me... I worry Arya... Is there anything you can do?'_

"I don't know." she said aloud. "...the arrow that hurt him was covered in a black liquid that I can not identify. I think it is a magical poison. I touched it and it burns terribly."

Arya reached down and touched Eragons forehead. It was still burning up. Arya quickly ripped the remains of her previous tunic (the one she is not wearing), and after it was wet, draped it over the riders forehead.

She needed to rest, she was still exhausted from giving Eragon so much of her energy.

'H_e will be alright.' _she thought.

_'__**How do you know?' **__said a little voice in her head. _

_'Because he has too be!' she argued back._

_'__**Why does he have to be?' **__the annoying voice asked._

_'Because!'_

**'Because why?'**

_'Just because!' she thought back to herself, angrily._

_**'Because why?' **__it persisted._

'B_ecause! I can't loose another friend!' _

_'Is he just a friend? Or do you think of him as more?'_

_'Of course he is just a friend!' _

**'Or do you love him and you won't admit it?' **

_'I'm going crazy, talking to myself...' _she thought as she fell into her waking dreams of... Eragon?

**Arya was flying on Saphira, with a dying Eragon in front of her, again. They were fleeing from Galbatorix's castle. Arya could feel Eragon slipping away, so she poured energy in to him. But still his life faded. More and more energy, went to the dieing rider. But nothing helped. When they landed, Eragon went into his seizure fit.**

_**'I feel like I have done all this before.' she thought. She held Eragon in place with magic, and gently pulled the arrow out his heart. Immediately the clearing was filled with a strong odor, coming from the arrow covered in black liquid. 'that's not blood' she thought, not giving it much thought. Suddenly Eragon coughed. Arya felt him slipping further away. She poured more energy into him, along with a tired Saphira. "Was**__**íse heill" she yelled. It did nothing. He was slipping, further, further, further away. Arya was near death herself, with the vast amount of her energy she had given Eragon.**_

_He was still slipping further away. And then he was gone. Arya cried in anguish. First her father, then Faolin, now Eragon. Could she really stand another death? 'What have I done to deserve this fate?'_

* * *

><p>Arya woke up so suddenly, she sat straight up. She was surprised to find tears streaming down her face.<p>

'_Stop it Arya, it was just a dream. Just a dream...'_

**'A dream you know, that if it had been real, you might not have survived.'** said the voice in her head.

She couldn't argue back because she noticed Eragon muttering something. She quickly rushed over to him, she was barely able to make out what he was saying. Just barley, it was less than a whisper, the words escaped from his mouth.

"Arya."

"Saphira." Arya said aloud, in too much of a hurry to talk mentally. "Help me break into Eragons mind, something is wrong."

So together they reached out their minds to Eragons. The first thing Arya noticed was that the barriers did not feel much like Eragon's, but she gave it little thought. They searched for a little hole, that would allow them access. They found none. But Arya did find a small weak point.

'_Saphira, help me push here, it is weaker than the rest.'_

So they pushed with all their might, and eventually, Arya stumbled into Eragons brain. It felt confused, and it the rider was definitely in great pain.

_'Eragon?'_ Arya asked mentally.

_'Arya? Is that you?'_

_'Yes it is me. What is wrong with you?'_ She asked.

_'I do not know... all I know is that it hurts... can you help me?'_

_'I do not know what troubles you either... I can try some more, but I think it would be better if I take you to the Varden right away. It would save time.' _

_'Do as you see fit.' _

Arya started to return to her own mind, glad that Eragon trusted her.

_'Arya?'_ he asked, just before she left.

_'Yes Eragon?'_

_'I was wondering...why were you crying?'_ Arya stiffened. She had not wanted anyone to know.

_'How did you know?'_ she asked, she sounded more mad than she had intended.

_'I... I don't know...'_ he replied, wondering what he did wrong.

His words were coming slower now, as if it was an effort for him to talk.

_'I can't tell anything else around me...but I can feel what you feel.'_ he said hesitantly. _'I don't know why...'_ he added.

Arya was angry, angry he would know what she felt... about him.

_'Eragon for that to happen you would have to be in my mind!'_ She was mentally yelling, and she was mad at herself for it. He was in no condition to be yelled at.

_'No I wasn't and still am not! I swear!'_ he said desperately.

_'We shall half to see.'_ she said coldly and retreated from his mind.

'_It would be wise,' _Said a very angry Saphira, _'to not talk to my rider that way.'_

"I am sorry." she said aloud. "I don't know why I did..."

'_You did because you were afraid Eragon could feel your every emotion.' _replied the dragon. 'Y_ou do not want him to know your feelings, especially the one that you hide even from yourself. But little one, you can't hide from dragons, and I can feel it. It gets stronger every day, and eventually you will feel it yourself.'_And with that, the dragon withdrew from Aryas mind, leaving her to ponder just what she had meant.

**A/N: YAY! I think that is one of the longest chapters I have written! What did you guys think? Please, please review!**

**I am having lots of people favorite my story, or follow it, and I'm not getting a review. :( I don't care if it's 'good' I just love the reviews! So please send one!**

**I would like to give a BIG thanks to my beta! They are doing such a great job!**

**Please only constructive criticism! Pretty please?**

**Also, I have a policy I just thought up!**

**0 reviews, I write a short filler chapter. ****_(And the Beta quits) -Beta_**

**1 – 3 reviews, I write a medium, some what informative chapter.**

**3 – 5 reviews, I write a long chapter about somewhere else in Alga****ësia. (You tell me where you want it to be.)**

**6 – 9 reviews, I write an EXTRA long chapter about Eragon and Arya. (Unless you tell me you want it to be about somewhere else.)**

**So REVIEW people!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Due to the fact that I got 2 'update now' answers and 1 'wait' answer, I am updating. So NOTE: this chapter has not been edited! Keep reading, but relize there are going to be mistakes!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Arya sat next to the fire, staring deep into the flames. She shifted slightly, bringing her knees up so she could rest her head on them. It had been five days, and still Eragon had not woke. He was still near death. The times when Saphira was not with Eragon in his mind, she told Arya he was troubled. Something was wrong, and she knew it had to do with the black goo on the arrow.<p>

'_What is that?' _She thought. '_If only I knew what it was...I could save him_.'

Now tears were forming in her eyes, her emotions threatening to take control. She took a deep, shaky breath.

'_He will be okay.'_ she thought to herself.

Sitting in the moon light, all alone Arya felt lost and hopeless. A single involuntary tear fell down her cheek.

'_What was that?_' she asked herself

'_**A tear' **_she replied

'_But why was it there?'_

_**'because you cry for Eragon, for Faolin, for everyone you have lost.'**__ '_

_one tear is not crying' _she replied

'_**maybe not, but the several running down your face is.' **_

Arya reached up to discover she did in fact have several tears running down her cheeks, and more were still coming. And that one time in her life, she let them. She let her emotions take control. That one time, all alone in the dark, she let her tears fall. She cried so violently, she started to shake.

_'why am I crying? Eragon is still alive!' _She glanced over at the rider. She could see his slow breathing.

'_**because you are afraid he wont live. You know that he shouldn't be alive right now' **_

She let out a muffled cry, more tears streaming down her raw cheeks.

Why did this always happen to her? Why did she louse everything she held dear. And as much as she hated to admit it, Eragon was dear to her. He was closer than any friend she had ever had, excluding Faolin. He cared for her, and would do anything to help her.

'_well Eragon.' _she thought '_if you really would do anything...wake up...please, wake up.'_

Hours later, Arya was still sitting next to the fire, although it was almost burnt out. Her face hurt from crying, and you could still see the marks her tears had left, when Eragon stirred. It was so little, the elf didn't know if it was real. But she ran over to the rider anyway, hoping for the best. "Eragon?" she said Eragons eyes slowly opened, as if they weighed a ton.

"Arya?" he whispered. His voice was horse, and gruff from not being used in so long.

"Oh Eragon! You are awake!" she exclaimed, resisting the urge not to hug him.

But she quickly composed herself "I mean it is good to see your awake"

"Am I?" came the horse reply from Eragon "It's hard to tell."

'_hmmm' _she thought '_that's strange' _

"Where is Saphira?" Eragon asked "I can't feel her."

"She is hunting. Would you like some food and water?"

"Yes please."

Arya walked slowly over to the food bag, reluctant to leave his side. '_He still looks to weak'_ she thought. She quickly grabbed a handful of berries, a loaf of bread, and the water skin.

When she returned to his side, he looked a little better. He was more alert than before. "Here Eragon, drink this" She said as she lifted his head and brought the water skin to his mouth. He drank from it greatly. After he had consumed most of the water, all the berries, and half the loaf of bread, he looked almost as good as new. Except there was something wrong...something was missing...?

"How do you feel?" Asked the elf

"Not good" he replied, his voice gaining strength "I feel as though, someone has dropped a bolder on my head. And it's so cold."

"Eragon it has to be more than a hundred degrees out here!" she said with a little chuckle. She gentility started to reach up to his forehead. She got 3 inches away and could feel the heat radiating from it. '_I thought his fever had gone!'_ She thought to herself.

"Wait here" she said. She returned with a wet cloth that she placed on his head, and some blankets.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." And for a moment, Arya considered telling him...'_Tell him what?' _she thought

'_**you know what.'**_she replied to herself

'_no I don't, please enlighten me.' _

_**'Tell him you love him!' **_Her confused thoughts were interrupted by Saphira, who landed clumsy 10 feet away. If ever a dragon had looked happy, this was now.

Arya could tell they were having a mental conversation, by the far away look in Eragon's eyes.

"_Thank you for taking such good care of my rider" _Arya was startled by Saphiras voice. She quickly realized she was voicing her thoughts to her now.

"Thanks is not necessary, it was my duty" she said aloud

"_That may be, but you still looked after him with more care than I think 'duty' calls for."_ the dragon said with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Arya hoped desperately she had not included Eragon in her thoughts. She was soon re leaved to find out that she had not. At least that is was she had concluded from the look of confusion on the riders face.

"She cut me off from her thoughts on that last part." he said "what did she say"

"Nothing of importance." she said, trying to change the subject. "Does it hurt right here?" she asked, pointing to the black splotch on Eragons chest. Eragon looked down, wincing at the pain.

"Yes, it does. More than anywhere else, although my whole body hurts... What is that splotch?" he asked.

"I'm not sure..." she said. "I think I will examine it more. I have not had time in the past few days"

So she extended her mind, reaching out for the certain spot on Eragons chest. It felt ordinary. The muscles were in place, his heart was biting steady. And then all of a sudden the same pain she had felt before was back. This time attacking her brain. It stabbed at her brain, confusing her thoughts. The one and only thing she noticed through the pain, was that this time it felt more...human. Like it had life to it. And then she remembered.

_**Memory:**_

_**A younger Arya sat on a bench, waiting fore someone. Soon an old elf emerged from a hut. Caring a small bottle, that contained a black liquid. The old elf sat next to the elven princess and opened the bottle. Releasing a fume, so strong, Arya's eyes watered. "What is that?" She asked "Shades blood" Responded the elf "It is very dangerous. It burns on contact with skin, and when released into blood flow, often takes the persons life."**_

_**Arya's eyes widened. "How much of a chance does that person have in living master?" "Not much. Only one person, that we know of, has survived the poison. Arya I show you this because it is important. So listen close." She nodded "If ever you are unfortunate enough to have, or know someone who has Shades blood in their system, you must help them as soon as you can. They have about a week, sometimes two at the most, before their body gives in. And they...turn into the Shade who's blood they have been infected with.**_

"_**How do you heal someone?" She asked in awe "You have to mix curtain herbs with just the right amount of water or all will fail." He said, looking at her with serious eyes. "The antidote is: the root of a oak tree, some wild barley, dandelion, and the leaf of a red furn. Mix them in a bowl half full of boiling water. Get them to drink it right away, so that the potion does not wear out. You will know if you did it right, when the black splotch it leaves starts to fade. Once it is gone, they are free of the Shade's power." Arya watched as Oromis poured some of the blood onto the ground. The flower it splashed on shriveled and died.**_

_**End of memory:**_

Arya slowly opened her eyes, she could still feel the pounding in the back of her head.

"Are you okay Arya?" Eragon asked, sounding worried.

"I will be" she said "But right now whats important is I know how to fix you! She said, as she ran over to grab her backpack. "Saphira keep an eye on Eragon. I will be back when I finish looking for things."

And she ran into the woods, without anymore explanation.

'_My legs hurt' _Arya thought to herself.

'_**of course they do!' **_said the voice in her head _**'you have been running around for hours, looking for 'things' and you have found all but one!' **_

_'exactly why I am still looking!' _

_**'you have spent the last 3 hours looking for that dandelion, your not going to find it!' **_

_**'**__Yes I am! I have to, in order to heal Eragon' _She replied, exasperated with herself.

She continued looking, and not succeeding. And just when she was about to give up for the day, she noticed a patch of yellow about 20 feet in front of her. She sprinted towards it and was rewarded with a wonderful sight, dandelions. She quickly grabbed a handful and started sprinting back towards Eragon. Back to the man she...loved?...was just a friend? She didn't even know anymore. But she brushed her thoughts aside, forcing herself to go even faster.

Arya stumbled into the clearing, tripping over a root that was sticking out of the ground. Which gained her questioning looks from the people who occupied the clearing.

"How were you while I was gone?" The elf asked

"Fine, except for excruciating pain. Which brings me to the question: how are you going to help me?" Arya started to explain as she crushed the barley and dandelions.

"So you see, the Shades blood has poisoned you." she concluded, as she placed the oak tree root into the boiling water. "And if I don't drink that" he said pointing to the bowl Arya was leaning over "I will turn into a Shade?" "Aye" Arya said walking over to Eragon. "Blow" Eragon did as he was told, and then drank the mixture Arya offered him.

"I hope that works" Eragon said

"It will" Arya replied "It has to."

Arya sat the bowl aside and leaned on the log Eragon was using as a pillow. Strangely she was aware of how close she was to him. '

_That's strange...' _she thought '_I haven't ever noticed that before.'_ They sat in silence for a while, until Saphiras light snoring filled the air. Arya let out a rare laugh.

"Whats so funny?" inquired Eragon

"I didn't know Dragons could snore..." She said, with another small giggle.

"Aye they can, and this one is the loudest of all" He said with a chuckle that obviously caused him pain. "Thank you for all you did" he said, suddenly growing grim.

"It wasn't much...plus it was ness-" she replied

"Yes it was." He said cutting her off. "Saphira shared her memories of the past few days with me. If it wasn't for you I would of died in that saddle! You gave me so much of your own energy, I wonder how you are still alive!"

Arya just sat there frozen. Startled by Eragons raised voice. "Why would you risk you life like that for me?" he asked in a smaller voice.

'_**because I love you'**_ said the voice in her head, but she pushed it away.

"Because, it was my duty. You are the last free Dragon rider." She said. "but I accept your thank you." she said with a small smile.

Eragons face turned serious. "Do we have the egg?" He asked. Arya was taken aback, she had not thought about the egg once since Eragon had been wounded. Arya quickly got up and reached into Saphiras saddle bag, that had been removed, and pulled out the green egg. Eragon stared at it in wonder. "Yes Eragon, we have it" the elf whispered. Amazed at the sight, it was so beautiful. She placed the egg back in the bad, and walked over to where she had been.

Suddenly Eragon's head jerked back and he clenched his teeth. "It hurts Arya!" Eragon wined, suddenly in immanence pain. "Help me Arya!" he screamed, reaching for his heart.

'_I don't know what to do!' _She thought '_I don't know how to help!' _So she reached out and touched his arm, and the contact seemed to make him calm down a little. So she patted his arm. Trying her best to help him, through the pain attack.

It was gone as suddenly as it came, Eragon looked up at her with relief in his eyes. Arya reluctantly withdrew her hand from his arm.

'_**why?**__' _her voice in her head asked '_**is it that you did not want to remove you hand?'**_

_**'**__because...because...because I love Eragon!' _

That was the first time she had admitted it to herself, it did not bring her relief or sadness. It was just there.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"yeah..." she said "But it is late...we should get to bed." and she started to get up.

"would you umm...mind sitting up with me a little longer?" he asked in a timid voice. "just a little longer."

she sighed as she sat back down. They sat in silence for a while, until Eragon said.

"It's hard lousing a father, huh?" Arya stiffened slightly and decided not to talk to much on this subject.

"Yes..it is." she said choosing her words carefully.

"How did you feel when you found out he was dead?" He asked. She sighed inwardly, he was prying...a little much.

"What everyone feels Eragon! Sadness! But life has to move on when people die. That's the way things work." She was then glaring at Eragon, without a clue as to why.

"I..I'm sorry I offended you..? I was only wishing to talk about this because, you can relait to me." he said in a confused voice.

"No Eragon, I lost a father, you lost a uncle. We can not relait at all!"

Eragon looked hurt. "He was a father to me..." he whispered.

Arya sighed. Why did she do that? "Eragon" she whispered "I'm sorry..." and immediately afterward she regretted it. How could she have allowed herself that moment of weakness?

"For what?" he asked, even more confused now.

'_well, you started. Now you have to finish.'_ She hesitated and then, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were just asking a question...honestly Eragon, I felt a little sadness...but it wasn't much, and it wasn't for long. I didn't spend much time with my father, and the time I did I barely remember. The memory I showed you of me and my father playing...it's one of the only things I remember."

Eragon looked up at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." he said

"it is fine Eragon." she said recovering from her moment of sadness "It was long ago, and we must not dwell on things of the past. Good night." she said as she stood up. As she did she patted Eragon on the arm again, apparently transmitting to much of her personal feeling into it. And she earned a confused and questioning look from Eragon. Which she ignored.

'_You just had to do that didn't you?'_ she thought later, as she was falling into her waking dreams '_**yes you did.'**_

**A/N: Well? How was that? It's seven pages long people! :) I know that might not seem like much but for me it is! My chapters are (at max) 3 pages! :)**

**Please only constructive criticism!**

**REVIEW! Please? I don't care if all it is, is 'good story'. I just want the review! So please send me one?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey! So my beta isn't responding...I haven't heard from them in a week, so if you don't mind I'm going to try and continue with out a beta. Please don't hesitate to tell me if you think I have too many mistakes to post chapter that my beta has not looked over. (I'm not getting rid of my beta, just moving on until I hear from them. Once I do I will start sending my chapters to them again.)**

**I have replies to reviews at the bottom. I love all my reviewers so much! :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Eragon looked down at the ground that was flying past him. It was the first time in a week that he had been able to ride Saphira, and it wasn't very enjoyable because they were rushing back to the varden.<p>

'_I should of contacted Nasuada.' _Eragon said to Saphira through their mental link '_She will want to know what has happened.'_ he silently cursed his clouded brain, and the shade blood that made it that way.

'_Do not be mad at yourself, Arya didn't think of it either.'_ replied the dragon in her calm voice. '_I worry about her.' _Said Eragon '_she looks tired, and does not seem herself.' _'_She is tired from tending to you. Give Arya time to recover'_

Eragon felt Arya's mind brush against his barriers, so he let her in. '_Do you see that too Eragon?' _She asked '_See what?'_ he asked. '_That'_ she said pointing ahead. And there a few logs away was a large group of people. Eragon was not sure who it was. '_Aye, I see it. But they are too far away to tell who they are.'_

In just a few minutes Saphira had carried them close enough to see who it was: the varden. '_What are they doing here? They should be in Feinster!' _thought Eragon. '_let us see.'_ said Saphira, letting out a roar.

* * *

><p>Nasuada sit in her tent, rubbing her temples. Her head hurt with a agonizing head ace that had been present for about a week. '<em>Will this pain never leave?'<em> she thought to herself. It had been more than a week since she had herd from Eragon and his companions, and she had been forced to fear the worst. Lack of previsions had forced them to move forward to Dras-Leona with or without their biggest chance of winning the war.

'_I need some rest'_ She thought, as she decided to take a nap. After all, she did deserve it. Just minutes later muffled cries rang out from outside her tent. '_Is there no peace?' _She asked herself, angry her nap had been interrupted. And then two words changed her whole mood. "Eragon returns!" Suddenly she felt hopeful once again. She desperately hoped this was not one of the kids pranks. A few seconds later the words were confirmed by a deafening roar from Saphira. Nasuadas heart soared. They were back!

* * *

><p>Eragon looked down upon the approaching varden. '<em>Why are they marching?' <em>Eragon asked '_I don't know.' _said Arya '_Let's find out. __Saphira, take us down.'_ Saphira tucked in her wings, diving to the ground. Eragon's heart jumpped in his body, at the sudden change in velocity. Just before they collided with the ground she flared her wings, taking them to a light stop. Eragon and Arya jumped off Saphira the second she hit the ground and ran to Nasuada's tent. They had lots of explaining to do. The elf and rider were surprised to find Nasuada outside her tent waiting for them. Eragon studied his Leigh. She looked tired, her face was not as cherry as it usually was. But it was still calm, showing no worry. "Eragon, Arya" She said "Welcome back. If you would please step into my tent, we have matters to discuss." Eragon took a few steps forward into the large pavilion before him. It was bare inside, as it always was when they were on the march. There was he large chair with a desk in front of it. The desks had maps covering the whole surface. Two chairs for people to sit on were surrounding the small desk. The only other thing occupying the space was Nasuada's scrying mirror.

Nasuada reached her chair, and sat down in it, turning her face towards Eragon for the first time since entering the tent. Anger, sadness, worry, and exhaustion shone bright in her eyes.

"Eragon" she said, sounding on the verge of tears. "it has been more than a week since you last contacted me. I expect a full account for what has happened since that day."

"And I will tell you" He said, transmitting respect into his response. "But Arya will have to tell you most of it, for six of the nine days I was onconcence." The leaders eyes widened, and waved her hand motioning for him to continue. So Eragon told of how they had planed to get into the castle, fighting she shade, breaking into the castle, steeling the egg, escaping from the castle, until he got hit with the deadly arrow. There he let Arya take over, and she told of what had happened since then until spotting the varden.

After they had finished, Nasuada sat there wide eye. She let out a long sigh before saying. "You have in fact been through a lot. Tell me Eragon, has the spot on your chest faded?" Eragon hesitated, he did not want to worry her. Relief swept over him when he heard Arya say. "It has started to fade, although not as quickly as I hoped." Nasuada nodded. I suppose you would like to know why we are march." Eragon and Arya remained silent, allowing her to continue. "We ran out of supplies, so we had to march forward to Dras-Leona." Eragon opened his mouth to say something, but a raise from his masters hand silenced them. "I know what you are going to say, but you are here now so there is no reason not to continue. Get some rest, we march again in two days at dawn." And with a wave of her hand, she dismissed them. Eragon was about too leave the then when he remembered something. "Oh, by the way." he said "We have the green egg." He was amused at the look of shock on his leader face, but then he rounded the corner and started his search for Arya.

He found her, at her tent. Sitting out side, presumably enjoying not having to look after him. "Hello Eragon" she said without opening her eyes. "What is it that you need?"

"I wanted to ask you how long it is supposed to take for the..splotch to fade." he said, struggling with his words.

"I was not told." she said "but I do think it should be fading faster than this."

"what can we do?"

"I don't know, Eragon. I have done what I can." She said annoyed.

Eragon sighed "Okay"

The elf visibly looked worried, but it was gone in a second. "Step into my tent" she sighed "Let's see how it is doing today." Eager to spend any time with Arya, even if it meant talking about the poison that infected him, he walked quickly into her tent. The smell of crushed pine needles was heavy inside the small tent. All that lay inside was a small makeshift bed, a small table, and a chair.

"Remove your shirt." said the elf. Eragon obeyed and looked down at his chest. Right over his heart, the splotch still lingered. Arya looked at it, obviously deep in thought.

"I think it is doing fine, after all it has faded quite a bit." Just then an elf burst into the tent, one Eragon did not recognize. After seeing the look of confusion on the elf's face, Eragon quickly put his shirt back on.

"What is it?" asked Arya

"Princess Arya" he said, stiffing at the sound of her voice. "I bring bad news."

"What is this news" she asked, keeping her composer.

"The queen, Islanzadì Dröttning, has been slain on the field of battle. I regret having to bring you this news. I am sorry for you loss"

Eragon thought he saw sadness in her eyes.

"You have brought you massage well. Now please leave me" she said, voice slightly shaken. The elf bowed slightly, and then was gone. Arya slowly turned around to face Eragon. Her face with grief stricken, tears were shinning in her eyes threatening to jump over the rim of her perfect eyes.

"Eragon" she whispered. And suddenly Eragon found Arya in his arms, hugging her. Much like when they defeated the shade, and found out of the passing of his teachers in Feinster. Timed slowed, and even though it hadn't been more than a minute, it felt like eternity.

"I'm sorry" whispered Eragon into her pointed ear.

She pulled back slightly, but only enough to see his face. "No Eragon, I'm sorry." she whispered back "I'm sorry for ling to you...I love you." she whispered the last part even quieter, and in the ancient language.

She quickly pulled out of his arms shock clear on her face. Eragon was even more shocked, his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Forgive me." she said. "I do not think straight! Forget I said anything." She said, as she ran out of the tent, leaving Eragon alone.

But he could not forget, she had said it in the ancient language. Eragon walked out of her tent slowly, and if anyone had been watching they would of thought he was drunk. Eragon ran into the elf that had brought Arya the message of her mothers passing.

"Shadeslayer" he said with a quick bow. "is Arya alright?"

Eragon ignored him, and kept walking. He only had one thing on his mind and he was oblivious to all else. '_she loves me!'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: how was this chapter? Please read and review! Oh and please only constructive criticism. Oh and please don't point out spelling, grammar, or any other mistake. Like I have said I don't know what happened to my beta so this is not edited. (Beta where are you?)**

**Oh and did I take it slow enough with the ExA stuff? How did I do with that? Please let me KNOW!**

**Replies to reviews:**

**justmeagin123: Sorry I dragged that out so long...I liked the suspense! :) But I told you in this chapter. Are you happy with me now? :) hehe...**

**Massa: Thank you, I'm glad you are curious! That means you will keep reading! :)**

**cara meirfert: haha, I'm lazy about not logging in on my phone so I'm right there with you! :) Glad you liked the chapter, what do you think about this one?**

**Dr. Valdimir: Thanks! I'm not always so sure that I'm doing that well, but it's reviews like yours that encourage me to keep writing! :)**

**: Read when you can! Glad to have whatever reviewers I can get. :)**

**BokitoProof: Glad you enjoy! Please keep reading.**

**Paolinfansimon: I posted the unedited chapter for you. :) what do you think?**

**.: Sorry I posted unedited chapters...do you like it anyway?...**

**: Glad you think it is one of the best Eragon stories ever! And I will be looking out for review from Shadow Slayer, if you make an account called that.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am SO relieved! I am done with my performance! A HUGE stress has been lifted!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Eragon was flying over the varden, thinking over the events of the past few days. The one that shone brightest in his mind was that Arya had told him she loved him. But he hadn't seen her except for once in the past few days. And even that one time was only her raven black hair, as she ran around a corner. Which had left him with only one conclusion: she was avoiding him. Which left a dark cloud over his mind, slightly dimming the brightness of his joy.<p>

'_do not torture yourself, dwelling on such things.'_ Said Saphira

'_But she is avoiding me!' _he said, his voice sounding tortured. '_Why would she tell me she loved me if she did not want me to know?_

_'She just lost her mother, Eragon. She was not thinking straight.'_

_'so what do I do?'_ he asked her, slightly annoyed by her wisdom.

'_I do not know. Maybe it is best to leave her alone, so she may grieve for her mother.'_

Eragons conversation was interrupted by Boodhgarm. '_Shadeslayer, we have halted our march for the night. Nasuada requests your presence.'_

_'I will be right there'_ the rider said. Eragon did not have to tell Saphira to meet Nasuada, she had heard and was already diving to the ground.

* * *

><p>Eragon entered Nasuadas tent, shocked to see the only people occupying it was Nasuada and Arya. Arya had her back turned, so Eragon could only see her back. "You asked for me?" Eragon asked.<p>

"Yes I did" Said Nasuada, sounding tired. "We will reach Dras-Leona tomorrow, if all goes well. I just wanted to go over the plain once more."

For the next few hours, they discussed battle plains. Arya didn't contribute to the conversation very much. It was decided that, Eragon, Arya, and Bloodhgarm would fly ahead on Saphira and start to work on the large gates that surrounded the city.

"Eragon, Arya" said Nasuada "It seems as though...tension..yes tension has formed in between you two. I normally would not ask, but it concerns the varden so I must. What has happened?"

Eragon hesitated, he knew Arya would not have wanted him to tell Nasuada of...her confession.

"Arya is mad at me. It does not concern the varden, it has nothing to do with the war at all." Eragon said.

Seeming satisfied Nasuada dismissed them. Walking out of the tent, Eragon noticed quite a lot of time had passed, as the sun was now setting in the sky. Eragon was about to start sprinting to where Saphira was when he was stopped by Arya's voice. "Eragon wait" she said. It sounded as if she was forcing out the words. "We need to talk." Eragon turned around slowly, turning to face the elf. She was standing directly behind him, looking nervous.

"As you wish." he said "Where would you like to talk?" Arya nodded towards a patch of trees less than a mile away from camp. "I think there would be good. It is away from listing ears.

Eragon nodded and started running towards the trees, informing Saphira of where he was headed. They reached their destination within a minute, and Eragon took in his surroundings. It was a simple cluster of trees, with a few fallen trees. Eragon was sure no one could see them from a distance. Eragon saw Arya sitting on one of the fallen trees, her face still emotionless, although he could see more emotion than usual. Anger, sadness, and confusion. Things he was not used to seeing in the elf.

"Eragon" she said, her voice slightly shaky. "I wish to tell you how my mother died. Sit down, it could take a while." Eragon sat next to her on the log, content to listen to her story since this subject had been tugging at his curiosity.

"She was already week, having many wounds from fighting. None were serious enough to need to be healed right away, and they had bigger problem. Thorn and Murtagh were approaching, so she threw almost all caution to the wind, and ran to meed them. She fought well with the other elfs', and they wounded Thorn and Murtagh. But not before, Murtagh wounded my mother fatality. The red rider fled to attend to his and his dragons own energies, leaving my mother behind alone surrounded by other dead elfs." Here she paused, and Eragon could see tears threatening to fall. "He killed all the other elfs Eragon! There were 20 of them in all and he killed them ALL!" the tears started to fall then, causing Arya to cover her face to hide them.

Eragon put his hand on her shoulder, not quite knowing what to do.

"It will be okay" he whispered.

She sat up straight and wiped her eyes. With a sigh, she continued. "My mother was found, they guess about an hour or so later. She told them what had happened, and...that it was her deepest desire I would become queen in her place, before passing into the void." Arya looked at Eragon, looking worried.

"I really don't want to be queen Eragon!"

"You don't have to be." he said, trying to show her how much he cared.

"How can you say that? My mother wanted it!"

"I am aware, but right now the varden need you more. Maybe after the war you can become queen. For now, appoint someone you trust to be queen."

Arya, who was still looking at Eragon, seemed to be amazed. "You are becoming wiser." she whispered.

"Not as wise as you." he responded "and I have no doubt that you would of thought of it if it weren't for the loss of your mother. Good night Arya." he stood up to leave, intending to take a nap, he was exhausted.

"Eragon" he turned to face the elf. "After we take Dras-Leona, would you attend my mothers funeral in Ellesmera? My mother would of wanted the last free dragon rider there."

"I will speak to Nasuada about it." He said, before leaving to find Saphira.

* * *

><p>"<em>She seems so sad." <em>Eragon said to Saphira, the next day as they were circling the varden.

"_Why do you expect her to be like a rock Eragon? She has no family left, she is overwhelmed."_

"_I suppose you are correct. Do you think I should attend Islanzadi's funeral?" _

"_I think it would be a good thing. Although I don't know if we can leave the varden for that amount of time."_

"_I know, I'm still thinking about it though."_

Eragon glanced up, and saw a red dot \heading towards them. It was to far off to tell if their was a person on it's back but Eragon could tell with his enhanced vision that it was a dragon.

"_Saphira, we need to worn Nasuada!" _Eragon said through their mental link, attempting to sound calm.

Saphira was already heading towards the people below, landing next to where Eragon's things were being kept.

"_Get your armor first!"_ She said, it was not an option. Eragon jumped off his dragon, quickly shuffling through his few belongings to find what he found the small pack that contained his armor, and he began to put it on. After Saphira was satisfied he was well protected they flew to Nasuada, they did not have time to put of Saphira's massive armor.

"We will fly out to confront him" Eragon said

Nasuada nodded "Good luck" she responded. Eragon jumped onto Saphira and strapped his legs in. Saphira was stopped just before she left the ground by Arya.

"Wait" she said "I wish to come with you" before Eragon could protest, the elf was behind Eragon with her hand wrapped around his waist. He did not have time to argue as Thorn and Murtagh were getting closer at an alarming rate. He silently cursed, and they were off.

Eragon, thickened his barriers, leaving only enough room for him to be able to since Saphira. When they were 20 feet away from his half brother Eragon felt a massive weight on his brain, which he quickly deflected, retaliating with a force of his own. With Saphira's help Eragon was able to break into his brothers mind.

"_You didn't even try and stop me." _Eragon said, surprised to have been able to break his force so easily.

"_I don't want to fight you. I seek your help." _Murtagh responded, a hint of anger in his voice.

Eragon saw that Thorn had stopped flying towards them so he had Saphira stop.

"_Explain yourself."_ the blue rider said.

"_Thorn has freed himself from Galbatorix." _Eragon could not quite believe it, how could he have succeeded that? Eragon turned to Arya and let her know what was happening. "_How can I know this is true?" _the blue rider asked.

"_I can prove it."_ Said Thorn, through Murtagh. Before Eragon could say anything, Thorn had sworn himself to Eragon in the ancient language. Eragon was shocked by the intensity of it. He could find no loopholes. _"What do you think Saphira?" _

"_I think." _She said "_That you should find out what Murtagh want's your help with."_

"_What do you need my help with?" _Eragon asked Murtagh.

"Freeing me" Murtagh said aloud. Thorn suddenly started diving to the ground, Saphira quickly followed. Seeing Murtagh dismount Thorn, Eragon followed suit.

"Stay here" Eragon said to Arya. He saw a flash of anger in her eyes, but she nodded. Eragon walked closer to Murtagh. "how is it you are here with your free dragon if you are not free?" Eragon asked, this particular detail had been bothering him.

"I believe that I am here to bring Thorn back." He answered, sounding impatient. "Now please help me Eragon!" the tone in his voice switching from impatient to despair.

"I can't." He said, mad with himself. "I don't know how!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thorn creeping towards Saphira. But he ignored it, Thorn was sworn to him now.

Murtagh looked desperate now. "Eragon, do anything! I would rather loose my right hand than to go back to Galbatorix!"

Eragon felt something click in his brain, like someone had connected two wires. "I have an idea." Eragon said, thinking of the correct spell in his brain. "But you will have to let me into your head." Murtagh hesitated, and for a minute Eragon thought he would have to fight. But Murtagh slowly lowered his barriers, completely exposing himself to Eragon.

Eragon shoved his mind into Murtaghs with more force than intended, and Murtagh flinched at the contact. Eragon took over Murtaghs brain, holding him in place and making him rise his right hand. Eragon drew brisingr, and horror flashed across Murtaghs face as he realized what Eragon intended to do.

Eragon brought brisingr down, cutting Murtaghs hand at the wrist. "Eragon!" he heard Arya yell, and a second later he saw her at his side. Murtaghs face was twisted with pain, and he yelled out. Eragon looked down at the ground, ashamed at what he had done. But he was not done. He bent down and place his right hand on Murtagh's arm that was missing his right hand. Eragon murmured a spell that took him several minutes to say. Once it was out of his mouth, he immediately knew it was too much. He leaped into Saphiras conciseness, taking her energy. Horror consumed him as he felt Saphira pass out. The spell was still taking energy. He realized he was still connected to Murtagh, so he took his energy too. Murtagh passed out, and to Eragons horror, the spell was still draining his energy. He became dizzy, and fell to the ground. He reached out with his mind, taking the energy from plants and animals. He winced as the flame of their existence was extinguished. He saw Arya, standing over him, mouthing words he could not hear. Swirling blackness surrounded Eragon, and the last thing Eragon saw was Arya, looking at him with fear.

**A/N: Haha! You don't know if he lived (well I'm not even sure yet...But I don't think I'm going to KILL Eragon...I'm not that mean. *Evil laugh*) And you don't know what he DID! O.O Arnt I evil? Well it's up to you how soon you know what happens! 5 reviews and I will post the next chapter. (they have to be from different people)**

**This chapter isn't edited so please do not say anything about spelling or grammar problems. (Again I say: Beta where are YOU!)**

**Reply to paolinifansimon: well here is the next chapter so you didn't have to wait long. :) and I like your idea, I think I might use it! :)**

**Reply to Massa: YAY! Not a ton of mistakes! And did I expand on Islanzadi's death enough?**

**Reply to FriskyGiraffe: Thanks! :)**

**Reply to : Yeah...she is dead...sorry...I felt it was the easiest way to get Arya to open up a little more.**

**Reply to cara meirfert: YAY! Glad you loved it! How about this chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: 50 reviews! O.O I was not even hoping for than many by the end of this! **

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon!**

* * *

><p><p>

Eragon awoke, feeling very week. He blinked his eyes, and saw the dark sky above him.

'_Where am I?' _He thought.

He sat up quickly, searching for someone to tell him where he was. He saw Saphira, asleep on the ground, and Thorn who was also asleep. ***CRACK* **Eragon's head hit the ground, sending a bolt of pain through his skull. Eragon sat up once again, ready to face whoever had attacked him. He was shocked to see Arya, standing there. She looked angry. No not angry furious.

"Arya!" he said in shock.

"What possibly possessed you to do THAT?" She yelled, anger burning in her voice. Eragon followed her pointed finger to Murtagh, who was passed out on the ground. He saw a hand next to him, and Murtaghs right had that was connected to his arm was more pale than all the rest of his skin. Then Eragon remembered. Memories flew at him. Confusion, uncertainty, pain, exhaustion, fear.

"Well?" a furious Arya asked.

"I don't know!" he whispered, so quiet the elf had to lean in to hear what he was saying. "I thought that, maybe, if he didn't have the same right hand he would be freed from Galbatorix..."

"Well we don't know if that will work! And I seriously doubt it! Do you know how much energy it takes to grow a new hand? Obviously not! Thanks to you, you, Saphira, Murtagh, are close to death! AND all the plants and animals within 3 miles of here are dead! Thank goodness you had enough since not to take energy from the varden!"

Arya stormed away, muttering about how immature he was and how she couldn't believe that the day before she had called him wise. Eragon just sat there, staring at his hands, taking in the extent of his actions. He had acted without thinking, and he regretted it.

Beside him, Murtagh stirred. He looked up at Eragon. "What happened?" Murtagh asked, looking down at his hand.

"I did something foolish" Eragon said, with a slight chuckle.

"Well whatever you did, thank you." Murtagh said, starting to grin.

"What?" asked Eragon.

"You freed me! I can't feel Galbatorix anymore!" Murtagh sounded like a child who had just received the greatest gift in the world. Eragon started to smile. "Welcome to freedom!" he said, embracing his half-brother.

Coming to his senses, Eragon tried to contact Arya. Her brain was strongly barricade, but he could since she was still angry. So he contacted Bloodhgarm instead. "_shadeslayer? Thank goodness! We were starting to worry about you!"_

"_Please tell Nasuada to meat me five miles north of our camp. It is urgent"_ He said, ignoring his bodyguards first comment.

"_As you wish"_ he responded.

"Is something wrong?" Murtagh asked, staring at him.

"No, I was just asking Nasuada to come meet us here." he explained "she will need to make the final decision of what to do with you, even if you are free."

"Oh." said Murtagh, looking worried.

"Do not worry." he said, trying to encourage the red rider "I'm sure she will let you help fight. Although Arya will be very upset..."

"I know I have done some bad things!" Murtagh said, sounding offended "but I have been forced. will she wont forgive me?"

"She will be hard pressed to. You killed her mother" Eragon said, sounding madder than he intended. Murtagh looked confused, and then realization crossed his face.

"was her mother one of the elfs I killed the other day?" he asked.

Eragon laughed "not just one of. Her mother was the queen" Murtagh looked surprised.

"Shes a princess?" he whispered.

"Aye." Eragon said, standing. "Now prepare yourself, I hear Nasuada approaching."

Nasuada stood in front of Eragon and Murtagh, looking like she did not believe the story she had just been told.

"So you are completely free?" Nasuada asked.

Murtagh nodded.

"Very well." she said, sounding relieved. "Swear yourself to me in the ancient language, and you may aid us in our quest."

"With all due respect 'mam." Murtagh said, sounding hesitant. "The only person I will swear myself to is Eragon." Nasuada didn't look surprised at all. In fact it seemed as though she had been expecting it. "All right." she said "then do so." Murtagh muttered the binding oaths, spitting out the words sounding hateful. Eragon knew it was because the last time he had said these words was when he was bound to Galbatorix.

"It is late" said Nasuada "Get some rest. Tomorrow we attack Dras-Leona.

Eragon could feel the blood pumping through his veins. They were nearing Dras-Leona. The well protected city had just come into view. Eragon was surprised by how much it had changed. Their was a second wall, now surrounding the city, and the whole entire perimeter was surrounded by solders. Eragon contacted Murtagh, who was flying besides him "_Start to work on the front gate. We will get rid of the archers." _Eragon felt his mental acknowledgment. They were within the archers reach now, closing in on the city. Eragon whispered one of the twelve words of death, and he saw half of the archers fall. The rest of the arrows bounced off Eragons wards. He felt the drain of his energy as the wards took effect.

Saphira swooped low to the wall, and grabbed two of the remaining archers in her talons, doping them to their doom seconds later. Once again Saphira flew close to the wall, this time Eragon jumped off her back onto the wall, rolling to lessen the impact of the fall. He quickly stood up, while drawing brisingr. A group of 10 confused archers stood before him. The first to recover drew his sword and charged Eragon, with a fierce yell. "Brisingr" Eragon whispered, and his sword burst into flames. The solders face turned pale when he saw the flames.

Eragon killed the man with one slash from brsingr. He killed the rest almost the same way. The archers killed, Eragon joined Murtagh at the gate. Seeing that the gates were protected by wards Eragon cursed. "_I should of anticipated that!"_ he thought, as he mounted Saphira.

Saphira and Thorn let out a jet of flames simultaneously. It did not even touch the wood because of the wards. '_Don't worry little one!' _said Saphira '_Nothing can stand forever against a dragon, and we have two!' _She started clawing at the wood, taking down chunks at a time. Eragon couldn't help but chuck at her enthusiasm.

Soon they had broken through the first gate, and arrived at the second. To Eragons dismay, this one was more heavily warded than the last one. Shouts brought Eragon from trying to weaken the wards. He looked around to discover hundreds of solders poring out of the houses that were built into the wall. "Murtagh!" he shouted aloud "Help me with the solders, Saphira and Thorn, keep trying to weaken this gate!" He quickly contacted Arya, who was still mad at him, and told her he need her and the other elfs "Fine" was her only response.

Eragon jumped off of Saphira, reading himself for the oncoming assault. He ran towards them, sword held high. And as he attacked the first man, he stabbed him. Not hesitating a second. He ran through the men, like he was slicing through butter. Everything became a blur, as it always did when he was fighting.

Sometime in all of this, he became aware of Arya and several elfs fighting by his side. Eragon jumped into the air, bringing his sword down upon a man who had been foolish enough not to wear a helmet. Sweat covered his limbs, and his breath was slightly labored. Eragon glanced around, realizing there were no more solders he walked back to the dragons. They had just broke through the wards, and had torn down the gate. They had access to the city.

For the next few hours, Eragon spent his time running in and out of homes, killing all the solders that he had encountered. Several times Eragon was forced to use magic, because of the large forces that attacked him at once. Saphira, was fighting without Eragon for the time being. She was occupied elsewhere.

Suddenly, as Eragon broke into an especially large house, he became aware of several strong presences. Each were in a different room. '_Bloodhgarm.' _

_'Yes shadeslayer?'_

_'get Arya and other elfs. Meet me here quick.' _he said as he sent him a picture of the house he was in.

'_as you wish'_

Eragon advance into what we thought was the living area. There stood a lone figure, his or her sword held in front of them. "I was wondering when you would get here shadeslayer." the man hissed "brisingr" Suddenly Eragon was attacked by a large fireball. Eragon jumped and dodged it, just before it hit him. The man ended the spell before it could catch the house on fire.

'_a magician!' _Eragon thought in alarm. He quickly charged the man with the speed of an elf, the man blocked the first few blows, and tried a couple of more time to hit Eragon with magic. In the end Eragon prevailed. Eragon noticed a faint glowing coming from the mans body. Eragon removed the mans cape, and discovered a amethyst the size of his fist. It had an enormous amount of energy, and on it was the rune for fire.

Eragon shoved it into his pocket and ran out of the room, just as the elfs arrived. "There you are" he said. "There are powerful magicians in here! I had trouble killing the last one, and there are several more. Follow me.

Eragon and the elfs separated, each taking on one magician. In 10 minutes they had killed them all, and collected 7 more of the weird jewels. They didn't have time to think about them then though. They departed together, and headed for the castle. Ready to overcome the man in charge of Dras-Leona.

**A/N: well...yes those stones have significance and I will go into that in the next chapter. **

**This has not been edited so do not comment of spelling or grammar.**

**Does anyone know what the head person in Dras-Leonas name is?**

**Reply to BokitoProof: Do you see now why he cut off his hand? :)**

**Reply to : Did you fall or recover? O.o oh and does this mean that you like it or not?...**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Glad to see your still reviewing me! :)**

**Reply to Dr. Valdimir: YAY! I'm glad to hear I kept Arya in character. I wasn't sure I did..**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 11! How how soon do you want the egg to hatch?**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

"Shadeslayer" whispered Bloodhgarm "Tabor is in the tower to the far right." he pointed at the tallest tower of the castle. "He is surrounded my powerful beings. More powerful than the ones we just defeated."

"Then, we had better start." said Eragon, taking a step forward.

'_Saphira'_ he said through their mental link. '_we may need you. Be ready to help.'_

'_I always am' _said the dragon. Eragon felt a pain in his leg as Saphira received a 10 inch long cut on her left foreleg. Eragon was forced to remove most of his wards a while ago.

"Eragon?" said Arya "Are you ready?" Eragon winced at the coldness in her voice, she was still mad. Eragon nodded and they proceeded to the castle. As they got closer Eragon noticed it was more of a large house than a castle. It was a brownish color, with flowers around the edges.

Eragon herd Arya curse quietly at the guards guarding the entrance. "I have an idea" Eragon whispered. The look on Aryas face was clear, it meant "don't! Not after what you did last time you had an idea!" But Eragon ignored her warning glance and whispered under his breath "brisingr" as soon as the words left his mouth, a small house just down the street burst into flames. The confused shouts of the men guarding brought more out of the palace.

They all went running down the street, attempting to stop the fire from spreading. Eragon could not help a smile of satisfaction. He then realized how little time they had and ran to the front gate, the elf following close behind.

For the next ten minutes, the group slipped through the castle unnoticed. They flew by so many doors, Eragon lost count. Finally, they reached their destination. They were in the top of the tower Bloodhgarm had talked about. Eragon could feel large power radiating from behind the door. Eragon took a few steps back.

'_Only one way to find out what that power is.'_ he thought, as he ran at the door, pushing his whole weight on the frail wood. Eragon herd a loud crack, and then felt the wood crack beneath his weight. He stumbled in the room, almost lousing his balance.

Inside, Eragon four lone figures, with Tabor sitting behind them, looking somewhat afraid. The four figures had their swords drawn, and were in their ready positions. One took a step forward and said. "Do you surrender to the king? Or do we have to ahead further blood?"

As an answer, Eragon drew his sword. He was now surrounded by elfs and Murtagh, who had joined them sometime before.

"So be it." replied the raspy voice. Suddenly Eragon felt a spear, stab at his brain. It was a mental attack, but it felt like a real spear. He almost collapsed from the pain. Eragon wrestled with the force for quite sometime, before he could get it under control. Around him he saw his friends fighting.

'_How are these people so powerful?'_ He asked himself. He was now locked in combat with the man who had spoken. He lunged at him with his elven speed, and was surprised to find the man able to doge it.

"You are surprised by our abilities, yes?" hissed the man. Eragon had no intention of conversing with the man.

"Brisingr!" he yelled, and his sword burst into flames. He quickly attacked the man with a fury of blows, which happened to be the most powerful he knew. He just barely scraped the man.

"you must of fought a week shade" taunted the man "You can't even best me."

Eragon could take no more of this taunting, it had gone on long enough. He attacked the man, both mentally, and physically. He was surprised at the strength of the mans barriers around his mind. He did not think even his own were that strong. Eragon struck out with Brisingr, and got lucky. The man was distracted just enough for Eragon to be able to hit him. And he fell to the ground, dead. Eragon glanced around, and upon seeing the others had just recently been killed in what seemed to be a like way, he walked towards Tabor.

"Tabor, we do not want to hurt you, or anyone else. Surrender to us, and it will prevent further blood shed."

The man hesitated, as if he was in shock. And then "I surrender my city to you."

A cheer went up from the elfs, filling the air with their musical voices. Eragon turned around, proud of what they had just accomplished. Dras-Leona was theirs.

"As you can see, we lost quite a few men in this battle" Nasuada said. Eragon had been sitting in this room for about two hours since their victory, listing to Nasuada talk to the leaders of the varden.

"Although they will be sorely missed, we have achieved our primary goal. You are dismissed" She said, with a wave of her hand. "Eragon, Arya, and Murtagh, please stay behind."

Eragon turned to face his master, regretting he would have to spend more time talking.

"Yes my lady?" he said

"I wish to know of your part of the battle."

Eragon told of the breaking of the fences, and defeating of the magician, and of the strange jewels he had found on all of them. Murtagh told his part of the story, and Arya told hers. Seeming satisfied with the information Nasuada asked. "What of the jewels, Eragon.? What significance so they have?"

"I do not know my lady. I know little about them." Eragon pulled the fist sized amethyst out of his pocket, and showed it to her. Murtagh took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Do you know about these?" Nasuada said, looking at Murtagh.

"I did not know they would be here" he mumbled

"Did not know who would be here?" Arya asked.

"This is a long story. It could take a while. Not even I know the whole of it." He said with a sigh.

"Proceed."

He hesitated, as if he didn't know where to start. "The rocks were formed sometime ago, right after the fall. They each had two symbols carved on them. The rocks true name, and the element that it would controls true name. For example, the one you are holding has 'amethystös' carved on it, which it the true name for amethyst. And it also had brisingr carved on it, which you know is the true name for fire.

For reasons I do not know, the rocks became empowered, as if the two true names together had a chemical reaction. The rocks now had the power of the element scratched onto the rock, and the person in possession of it can use as much of that element, without using any energy. Eragon, you could destroy this whole city, turning it into ashes, and not feel a drain in your energy.

Galbatorix, gathered all of these rocks and gave them to people he selected by hand. The group of people we killed today. They were his new 'black hand' and he only sent them when absolutely needed. It was a miracle we were able to defeat them as easily as we did."

Eragon stared at him with disbelief. "You didn't think this important enough to tell me?" he asked.

"I did not have time Eragon. I was freed, and then we attacked this city."

"It does not matter." said Nasuada, interrupting their argument "we know now."

"How many of these rocks do we have?" asked Arya. Eragon reached into his pockets and pulled all he had out. They had eleven in all, each had different runes carved onto them.

"Are any of these...'black hands' still alive?" Nasuada asked

Arya nodded. "One, but barely. She is a woman."

"Bring her here." Arya turned and walked out, to retrieve the woman from the dungeon.

"These hold great power." said Nasuada, grinning down at the jewels. "They will increase our chances of winning the war." the look on Nasuadas face was pure joy. Eragon couldn't help smiling as well, what was not to smile about? They had just seized Dras-Leona, and he had revived more power.

"Here she is" Said Arya, who had just walked back into the room. She was followed by a group of men, who were carrying the woman who was near death. Eragon took a step forward, eager to see this woman. He had not seen her earlier. Arya bent down and removed the woman's hood, and Eragons heart almost stopped.

Laying in front of him, was a woman. Eragon thought she looked familiar, as if from a dream. And then he realized, she looked a bit like...

'_No.' _he thought '_it can't be! She is dead!'_ The young rider glanced at Murtagh, as if it would confirm his suspicion. Murtaghs face was covered in shock, the same shock Eragon was sure was on his face.

Eragon whispered one word, so quiet it he could barely hear it himself.

"Mother?"

**A/N: OH SNAP! Did I just imply Eragon and Murtaghs mom is ALIVE? DARN RIGHT I DID! ^.^**

**So this chapter isn't edited, so DO NOT comment on grammar or spelling or anything else. PLEASE!**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Gosh I like capital letters today don't I? Anyway...**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: It's fine, don't worry about it! When do you get access to a computer again?**

**Reply to Massa: Arya didn't give him energy because it happened so fast she didn't have time. He didn't take it from her because he would have to break into her mind.**

**Reply to Mir: Thanks! **

**Reply to : YAY! I'm glad you fell with relief! And I know Eragon was utterly crazy to do what he did but I thought if fit the way he is in the book. He acts without thinking...what do you think?**

**Reply to Daughter of King Orrin: Glad you like it! I did update quickly :) or at least I think it is quickly.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: I made it an unusual way of freeing them because I didn't want to be like anyone else. Do you think it was too different?**

**Reply to SimplySupreme: yes your pen name does = awesome! And thanks for the tips, I will try and work on it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay...Here we go again. :) I know where this is going by the way. But do you guys think it is going to far? Because I can pull it back in. :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Eragon ran to his mothers side, emotions taking over his actions.<p>

"Murtagh!" yelled Eragon, snapping Murtagh out of his daze. "help me heal her. She will not live!"

"Eragon" said Arya, who place her hands on his solders in an attempt to hold him down. "She is bound to the king, we can not heal her."

"Would you let your mother die?" snapped Eragon, who broke free of her hold. "Hurry Murtagh! We don't have much time!"

So they set to work, healing her every wound. Searching her body over several times to make sure they fixed every last blemish. Eragon could still feel her getting weaker.

'_Saphira' _he said over their mental link. '_help me break into this woman's mind...I think she is my mother.'_ He felt her shock, but she still lent him her strength. Eragon reached out his concessions, brushing against her own. He was not surprised to find strong barriers blockading her brain. But because of her condition, they were not very strong. It did not take long for the rider to find a week point and, with Saphiras help, break into the woman's mind.

Eragon was flooded with emotion. Confusion, hatred, fear, pain, relief, and then panic. Suddenly he was attacked with a mental spear, it had stronger force than any Eragon had ever encountered before. It was crushing his defenses, soon it would be in his brain. And then, it would kill him. His brain was clustered thoughts, he couldn't think straight. He was searching for something, but what? And then he found it.

'_Eka a__í__ fricai un Shur'tugal!' _He shouted mentally. The force lessened, but did not completely release.

'_Friend of who? The evil king?_a voice hissed. It might have been an angry voice, but Eragon memorized it. He memorized every tone.

'_No, I am Eragon Shadeslayer.' _When she herd the name, all the force was removed. He felt her shock, and her hopefulness.

'_Eragon? Bromsson?' _She asked, her voice sounding hesitant.

'_Aye. Are you Selena?' _He almost didn't want to ask the question. What if she wasn't?

'_aye.'_ she whispered '_I am Selena. And your mother.'_ Eragon's heart jummped at the word mother. He was flooded with her emotion again, this time it was pure joy. Eragon shared her emotion. His mother was alive! Something he hadn't even hoped for.

'_how are you still alive?'_ he asked, voice full of wonder.

'_I do not have the energy to tell you right now.' _She said, her voice betraying the fact that she wished she did. '_plus, even if I told you now, I would have to tell all the people surrounding us once I wake.'_

Eragon relized her logic and agreed, even though he wished not to.

'_I will leave you to rest' _He said, before reluctantly leaving her mind. Eragon slowly opened his eyes, too see everyone standing in a circle around him.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sighed Nasuada "you were unresponsive so long we were starting to worry."

"I spoke with her!" Eragon said, with a huge grin on his face.

"How is she?" Asked Nasuada

Eragon started to answer, but was interrupted by Murtagh. "Not HOW is she WHO is she?" He asked, his voice showing more emotion than Eragon thought he intended to.

"She is Selena, your mother." He said "and she will survive." Eragon turned to the guards who had brought his mother in. "Put her in my room, I want to be able to keep a close eye on her.

Nasuada nodded "His room is the one next door" she said to the guards.

"What did she say?" Murtagh asked, once the guards had left.

"Nothing much, she is still too week."

"She must have said something!"

"Only that she would explain how she is still alive when she wakes." Murtagh nodded, excepting the fact the blue rider knew nothing else.

"Well" said Nasuada "it has been a long day. You may all have the next few weeks off, because of winter. Eragon, report back to me when your mother wakes." And she dismissed them with a wave of her hand.

The next few days, Eragon spent studying the jewels. He found that along with the ame

thyst that controls fire, there was a sapphire that controlled rain. And emerald that controlled trees. A ruby that controlled shadows. A opal that controlled lightning. A musgravite that controlled stone. A garnet that controlled mist. A diamond that controlled mountains. A jadeit that controlled water. A carnelian that controlled light. And a quartz that controlled healing.

Now he sat on his cot, thinking about the conversation that he had, had with Saphira the night before.

_**Memory:**_

"_**little one, when will you come and sleep out under the stars again, instead of being in that stone building?"**_

_**'when I can. I have to stay and watch over Selena.'**_

_**Eragon felt a wave of her jealous and chuckled.**_

_**'Are you jealous?'**_

_**'So what if I am?' she snapped, she was not in the best of moods.**_

_**'than it is sweet. I wish to be outside with you too. And I will be once my mothers strength has returned.'**_

_**He felt her frustration and anger, and he wished all the more he was with her. **_

_**'please don't be angry with me!' he pleaded 'it is not my fault.' **_

_**she grunted and shut herself off from him.**_

_**End of memory:**_

Sometime during the night she had slowly crept back into his concessions. But still neither talked. He was about to try and talk with her again.

"Eragon?"

Eragon was startled by the sudden voice. He jumped up and looked around.

"Eragon" came the voice again. He slowly relized the feeble voice came from his mother.

"Mother!" he shouted, running over to help her sit up. "I didn't think you would ever wake up!"

Eragon found himself in strong embrace, like she would never let go. "I'm awake now." she whispered.

"I'm so glad your alright!"

"And I'm glad your alright." she said, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

Eragon just sat there, grinning. And then he relized he forgot to tell anyone she had awoken.

He reached out for Murtagh, and found him. He was practicing his fighting.

'_Mother woke up!'_ he said. He felt Murtagh take off running.

'_I'll be right there!' _he responded.

Then he reached out for Arya, who hesitantly lowered her barriers. '_Selena had awoken. Please inform Nasuada. Tell her to come to my chambers.'_

_'we will be right there.'_

Eragon was brought from his thoughts by Murtagh bursting into his room."

"Murtagh?" Whispered Selena.

"Yes" he responded. "It's me." Nasuada and Arya walked into the room, quietly so as not to disturb their reunion.

"I hate to interrupt." said Nasuada "But we would all like to know how you are still alive, when everyone thought you dead."

Selena nodded "Of course."

Nasuada placed herself in a chair, across from when Selena was sitting. "Proceed."

"As you know," Selena said "I left Morzan to give birth to Eragon. I did not want him to endure what I had seen Murtagh go through." She turned to Murtagh "I wanted to take you, I really did. But I could not without your father knowing. When I returned from having Eragon, I was near death. So close, it is a miracle I did survive. I placed myself in a self-indused coma, and everyone thought me dead. They did not have 'time' to bury me however, so they placed me in a dungeon chamber. Once I had enough strength, I escaped. Only to be caught before leaving Uru'bean. I was brought to Galbatorix, who luckily did not recognize me. He broke into my mind, but I was able to hide my true identity from the king. He made me swear alliance with him, and he gave me one of those stones." As she said this, she pointed to the pile of jewels on the table. "and for the past years everyone thought me dead, I have been serving as Jessí for the king."

"How did Brom not know you were alive?" Eragon asked

"I had to make everyone believe I was dead, or else my plain would have failed. I wish more than anything I could of told him I was alive. But I could not."

Nasuada sighed "You are sworn to the king, which means you are a threat."

"You will not kill her!" snapped Murtagh and Eragon at the same time.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Nasuada.

"Sorry to interrupt." said Selena "but I have a solution to your problems." Everyone turned to look at her, wondering what her solution was.

"I do not know how, but no longer am I a slave to Galbatorix. I am free" she said, with a smile. "Being reunited with my sons must have changed me just enough.

Eragon hugged his mother, he didn't know what else to do.

"Welcome to the varden" he whispered.

**A/N: *Whew!* That took me forever! And I'm telling you know so you don't tell me, I know it is crappy!**

**This is not edited please do not tell me I have spelling and grammar mistakes!**

**When do you want the egg to hatch? And for who? I'm thinking Arya...But maybe Selena...?**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser: She cut herself off from everyone she knew and loved. No one but her knew she was alive.**

**Reply to Mir: I might be taking this a LITTLE far...I don't know...I think that it's okay. At least I didn't just make them 'magic' I gave a reason for their power. :)**

**Reply to Dagibsta: You thought the method Eragon used was familiar? :P YAY! I'm glad you love the idea of Selena being alive! :) and don't worry Selena and Arya are going to have a 'talk'**

**Reply to Dr. Vladimir: Thank you! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: YAY! Glad you like it! :)**

**Reply to Massa: Oh yeah! Now I'm happy because my COMPLEAT goal was for people NOT to expect it! :)**

**Reply to BokitoProof: Yeah, Saphira was still knocked out. And then I skipped straight to the part where they attacked Dras-Leona. I didn't really have a spot for Saphira to talk to Eragon about it...**

**Reply to . YAY! glad you think my story rocks! And I really wanted to put her in the story. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am dedicating this chapter to Restrained Freedom. I thinkI should because they are the reason I wrote this chapter :)**

**A/N: Please bear with me as I dive head first into the world of Murtagh. I haven't written from his point of view before, so I spent the past few hours 'being Murtagh' I responded to things the way he would, and tried my best to feel what he feels. I am also so freaking tired I think I might fall asleep while writing this...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Murtagh looked around the small room he now shared with his mother. It was not very big, but it didn't need to be. He was used to small pleasures. He was used to not being loved by others. And now, even his own mother loved Eragon more.<p>

'_I am the first born!' _he thought angrily '_what could she possibly hold against me? The fact I served for Galbatorix? She knows better than any I had no choice in the matter!'_

Murtagh sat, curled up, on his cot wrestling with his inner turmoil. No one understood. It was not his fault! He had not wanted to do the things he did! He was twisted into doing evil, like a sword. A sword starts out as a lump of steel, and is melted, pounded, and twisted into an instrument of evil.

'_what has Eragon done that makes him better than me?' _he yelled at himself.

'_calm yourself Murtagh'_ Thorn said soothingly. '_calm'_

_'I don't want to be calm!'_ he snapped. '_I my life I have been unloved, and mistreated! What did I do this time to make my mother hate me so!'_

_'she does not hate you.'_

_'no she just loves Eragon more.'_

_'She does not.'_

_'YES SHE DOES!' _Murtagh had, had it. He stood up on his feet and started pacing the room.

'_I'm sure she does not. You need to calm down so you can think clearly.'_

*****Creek*

Startled, Murtagh turned around only to see his mother entering the room.

"How are you today?" she asked with a smile.

"Fine" he grunted.

"Murtagh?" she sounded concerned "Is something bothering you?"

"No"

"If there is, you can tell me. Maybe I can help." she reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is bothering me!" He yelled, walking away from her hand.

"Murtagh! Don't speak to me that way!" she snapped.

"You wouldn't care if Eragon did!"

He saw her eyes widen. '_oh great.' _"of course I would!"

"Maybe but you would tolerate it." he mumbled

"I most certainly would not! Why do you say that?"

"You love him more." he said throwing his hands in the air. "you love him more than me! I guess I should of seen it coming since all my life I have been the lesser one. But still, I hoped this time I would be considered an equal." He sat down on his bed, overwhelmed.

He herd foot steps, approaching him. And then he felt the warm embrace of his mothers arms, cradling him almost like he was a baby.

"I do not." she whispered "I love my children equally, you were never the lesser. And you never will be."

Murtagh looked up, and saw the tears in her eyes. "Then why-" he stopped, choking on his words. He found he could not continue, and he felt like he would break into tears like his mother had. The only thing that kept him strong was the thought of being loved, the same as his brother. And he clung to it.

"Then why, did you focus on Eragon?" he asked, once he had recovered.

"I did not mean to...it was not my intention...I apologize." She said, wrapping her arms even tighter around him.

"I forgive you" he whispered, savoring the embrace. Minutes later, he pulled back. "where is Eragon?" he asked.

"With Saphira, he said he needed to spend some time with her. I am glad he did, it gave me time alone with you." she said smiling again.

"So when did you find out of Broms death?" he asked, wishing to change the subject.

Her face turned sad, and she looked like she did not want to talk. "Almost immediately. The Raz'zac were very prompt to respond to the king."

"I'm sorry he died" he said, wishing he had not brought it up.

"Me to." she whispered, on the verge of tears. "But, I had time to recover from the news, as me and my fellow 'black hands' were not sent out very often."

"That's another thing I am curious about." he said, sitting up straight. How many others were there?"

"just the eleven you and the other defeated. As I understand I am the only survivor?"

They continued talking for hours, talking about whatever came to mind. Murtagh's past, Selena's past, Galbatorix, and lots more. So much, it became jumbled in Murtaghs brain. But he didn't mind, he was just glad to be spending time with his mother. Someone who loved him. It was a relief for have someone who saw him as more than just a weapon.

"Can I come in?" Eragon's voice came through the closed door.

"Of course." said Selena, standing up to open the door. Murtagh sighed inwardly. 'he always has to come around, doesn't he?' Murtagh asked his dragon. '_you've had your mother to yourself all afternoon.' _his dragon replied with a chuckle.

"So Eragon, what brings you?" asked Murtagh, forcing a smile.

"I have been thinking" he said "And I was wondering, how did you hide your identity from the king?" he asked, turning to Selena.

"I do not know." she said hesitating. "I think it is because he was not searching thoroughly. I mean, what threat could a half dead peasant be?"

"I suppose you are right" he said, not pursuing the fact further.

"Shadeslayer?"

"Yes?" Eragon answered. Murtagh looked at the open door way and the messenger boy, Jarsha, stood in it.

"Nasuada request your presence at once."

"Thank you Jarsha." Murtagh herd Eragon respond "You have delivered you message well." Jarsha bowed and continued to walk down the log hall way.

_Eragon POV:_

"Ahh, Eragon. Good" Said Nasuada, who was leaning over opened maps. "I need to speak with you."

"Yes my lady?"

"Arya has informed me of Islanzadi's funeral. She has also told me, she believes her mother would want you there. Do you wish to attend?"

Eragon hesitated, not quite knowing the proper response. "I do wish to attend, but me and Saphira are not sure we should. Would it really be wise to leave the varden for that amount of time? We barely have time to reach Ellesmera as it is. Which means we would be spending the winter there."

Nasuada raised her hand, stopping Eragon from saying more. "I have considered all of this. We have men working to repair the gates to the city, and the weapons. Because of this, I have decided to let you attend. We are in a well protected city, and I have confidence we can defend ourselves if we are attacked. Which I doubt because, as you said, winter approaches."

Eragon nodded. "I trust your judge meant. When does Arya leave?"

"I believe she intended to leave today or tomorrow."

"Then, I will depart with her."

Nasuada nodded. "Safe travels. I will see you in the spring."

**A/N: *collapses on the ground* THANK GOD I AM DONE! I do not know why that chapter took me so long! Lets see...I posted the last chapter this morning at about 9:30 I think...then I took a break for 'being Murtagh' time. And now I am just now posting it... *sigh of relief***

**How did I do with Murtagh's point of view? Honestly?**

**This is not edited: please do not say anything about spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: I know..and I also think Arya might not be the best idea for the rider...but I also really want her to be...UGH! I'm so confused! :P and yes I like your word 'complicatedness'**

**Reply to paolinifansimon: ummm...what? Sorry I didn't understand...thanks for reviewing! Oh and I already explained the stones... did you not read that part? :)**

**Reply to Lord of Night. Just Kidding: Arya didn't let her mother die! *look of confusion* she didn't know of her death. Had she been there she would of saved her. And Selena worked for Galbatorix, she knew of Brom's death. I know this is confusing so let me explain: I think the Raz'zac would of just figured the man they hit died. Their for they told the king, and descried the man to him. She recognized the description, and most likely so did the king. Make since now? Yes I am proud of you for figuring that out! I think you are the only one who did! ;)**

**Reply to mir: I didn't mean to make Saphira upset...I meant to make her just a little irritated that Eragon wasn't spending any time with her...**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser: It had been a few days. Eragon probably visited her in her brain to, when she was still asleep.**

**Reply to Dr. Valdimir: okay it wont be Selena. Who do you think it should be?**

**Reply to Massa: Thanks! I'm tiring to make my story unique :)**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: Murtagh did recognize his mother... and sorry... I think Murtagh was too shocked to watch over Selena... and was this enough sign that she loves BOTH her sons? :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here we go again. (The chapters are getting harder to write...I don't know why..)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><em>'I hate leaving a place that just started to feel like home.'<em> Eragon said to Saphira. They were flying towards Ellesmera, and were about four days away.

'_I know little one, so do I. But we can not put our own personal feelings ahead of others.'_

Eragon felt Arya's hands tighten around his waist as Sahpira dove into a complicated maneuver.

'_Saphira! Don't do that! I was not ready, and Arya isn't used to it! She isn't a rider.' _Saphiras only response was a little grow, but Eragon could since her inner-emotion was smug. '_what could she possibly be thinking?' _he thought to him self.

* * *

><p><em><span>ARYA POV:<span>_

Arya sat, staring into the embers of the fire. Eragon and Saphira has gone to bed long ago, in fact so had she. But she was awoken by a cracking sound, coming from her pack. She knew what was in there. The green egg. She also knew what was happening. But she didn't want it to, did she? She already had so much to worry about, she was the elven princess. And she was about to have to make the life changing decision of becoming queen, or not. And now this!

'_Why? Why me? Why couldn't it be someone else? Someone who doesn't have as many duties already?'_

More cracks and rattling sounds came from her pack at the edge of the clearing, drawing Arya from her thoughts. She slowly got up, walked over to her pack, and pulled out the egg. It had several cracks in it, and pieces were already chipping away. She walked back over to the fire, or what remained of it, and set the egg on the ground. Minutes later, it started shaking violently. More and more pieces started chipping off. Squeaks started radiating from the egg.

Suddenly, it burst open into a million pieces. In the center of the remains of the egg, was a beautiful green dragon. It was so small, so helpless, Arya couldn't help but feel emotion pull at her heart. It started to walk, slowly, towards her. As if it was afraid. Arya slowly reached out her hand, letting it stop three inches from the baby dragons head. The dragon looked up, as if deciding weather to let her pet it or not.

Without any warning, it pushed her head up into her outstretched hand. An icy burn exploded in her had, traveling up her arm. Her vision started to blur, and the pain increased. She herd her head hit the ground, and then she was surrounded by blackness.

* * *

><p>Arya blinked her eyes open. '<em>what happened?'<em> she asked herself. She noticed a slight pressure on her right arm, so the shifted her head to see what is was. Curled into a ball, with his head on her arm, was her dragon. He was looking at her with his big eyes, and suddenly Arya was overwhelmed by the feeling of hunger.

"Well" said Eragon, startling Arya. "This is a surprise." Arya quickly stood up, and looked at the grinning rider.

"It's not to my liking either Eragon." she replied.

"Is he hungry?" Eragon asked, brushing off Aryas bad mood. She nodded. "Here, feed his this." he said, tossing her some sort of meet. Arya caught it, but barely. She stared down at the meet in her hands. The smell caused her stomach to churn. But she fed it to her dragon anyway, and he gulped it all down. His eyes begged for more, but they did not have time.

"Where should I put him if we are to fly?" Arya asked Eragon, who had obviously been thinking.

"In your pack, just make sure he fits and will not fall out." Arya obeyed, and after tinting the straps, placed the half asleep dragon inside. Arya climbed onto Saphira, who had been oddly silent this whole time.

"Lets go." Arya said to Eragon, eager to leave. Eragon climbed onto Saphira, slowly. Exaggerating every move to it was slower than usual. Arya laughed and pulled Eragon into the saddle. She did not know why she was in such a good mood, but then she relized it was because of the felling of happiness that was coming from her dragon.

Saphira spread her wings, and pushed off the ground with her hind legs leaving claw marks in the ground. As they gained altitude, Arya became dizzy as she always did when first flying for the day. She twisted around to check on the small dragon, he was still asleep in her pack, oblivious to all around him. Soon she became lost in her thoughts, thinking about her future now that she was a rider. She looked down at her right hand palm, at stared at the gedway insignia that was now engraved there. This was much more than she had ever wanted. More than she thought she could handle. But she burred her doubts, and focused on the approaching horizon.

"What are you going to name him?" asked Eragon, later that night. Arya glanced over at the baby dragon, who was prancing playfully around Saphira.

"Eridor" she said.

Eragon nodded "That is a good name."

"Eragon?"

"Yes"

"Why would this dragon pick me? Don't I have enough to do already?"

"The only answer I can give you is this: You are his rider. That is why he picked you."

"Because I am his rider, now I have a million other things to worry about." she said, frustrated.

"This is true, but I believe you can do it." she looked up at him, and he was smiling at her.

"Thank you." she whispered. They sat in silence for a while, watching Eridor attempt to play with Saphira.

"Arya," Eragon said "I have been thinking, and...I do not mean to offend you..." he hesitated.

"Speak you mind Eragon." Arya said "I will answer"

Eragon nodded "I have been thinking about...when we found out your mother died." Arya sat up straight. She had forgotten about that. "And you said you love me in the ancient language, so I know it is true. But for a while afterwords, you avoided me. Why?"

Arya sighed "I did not want you to know, for the same reasons I gave you. The main one being we would be distractions to each other. And especially now, this is even more true. It is for this reason, I refuse to talk further on the subject."

Eragon looked down at his hands, looking sad. Arya knew why. Her words might as well been another rejection, and she felt bad. But there was no other option. It had to be this way.

"How fast do dragons grow?" she asked, trying to change her thoughts.

"Fast enough, by the time winter is over Eridor will be half the size of Saphira." Arya nodded. She had know this, but she wanted something else to talk about.

"What are you going to teach me?" Eragon looked shocked by her words, like he had not expected to be her teacher.

"You are already my equal in magic and swordsmanship." he said, talking as much to himself as to her. "So I will only have to teach you how to be one with your dragon. And how to fight on top of him." she nodded again, she had expected his answer.

"We will reach Ellesmera in three days..." she said trailing off at the end.

"Yes, what about it?" asked Eragon.

"I cannot be queen now." she sighed, getting more frustrated. "But the elfs cannot take a break from the war to appoint a new queen. What should I do?"

"Become queen" Eragon said confidently. Arya looked up at him, was he crazy?

"How can I do that?

"Well" said Eragon. "I figure, you can be coordinated while we are there, and then you can fight like your mother did. And if you need to you can appoint someone to do all the hard work for you. Kinda like an adviser."

Arya considered this for a moment. "It is the easiest way..." she whispered to herself. Arya nodded "We shall see what happens." She stood up and grabbed Eridor, handed him a piece of meet, and watched him eat it. It made her feel sick. '_it is how he survives'_ she told herself. Soon Eridor was asleep in her arms, purring peacefully. Arya looked up at the stars, taking in the sight. She took a deep shaky breath. '_this is my life now'_ she thought, looking down at the sleeping dragon. '_I will have to take it one day at a time.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well all I have to say is my reviewers are AMAZING! I have 93 reviews! That's more than I thought I would have at the end of this, and this is only chapter 14! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Now, back to business. How was this chapter? Review please! **

**SORRY! sorry to those of you who thought Arya shouldn't be the next rider...I couldn't resist! SORRY! :(**

**And: This chapter is not edited so please don't say anything thing about bad spelling or grammar.**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: Yes, chapter 13 was for you. :) I thought you were right, I did need to show in someway that Selena loves both her children. And thank you SO much for the encouragement. Does this mean I'm doing better with this fic than the one before? O.o**

**Reply to Mir: Thank you! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: I see your points, and I realize them. But I couldn't resist! I'm sorry! **

**:( are you going to like hate me now?**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: good point...I will try and think more about stuff like that in future chapters. And it's okay. Just let me know when you can beta again. Until then, would you be totally offended if I found a different beta?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Please forgive me if there are more spelling issues than normal! I have several burns on my hands rite now and it hurts to type. :(**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Arya sat on her knees by a small river, wrestling with her wet hair to get it in place. They were just on the edge of Du Weldenvarden, slowly making there way to Ellesmera. They were in no hurry, the funeral wasn't for three days, so Arya had decided to bathe seeing it as her last opportunity for a while. Lazily she reached out her hand to her side, reaching for her headband. Only to find empty ground where she had left it.<p>

'_I know I left it here.'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the bare ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a green blur running out of the clearing, with a piece of black cloth hanging in front of it. She jumped up, letting her wet hair fall around her solders, and ran toward the blur.

'_Eridor, what are you doing?' _she asked, she didn't have the patience to deal with him today. In the few days he had been out of his shell, he had been nothing but trouble. Proving himself to be a handful.

Only one thought came from the dragons excited mind. '_play'_

Arya darted forward, forcing herself run even faster. He might have been a baby, but he was fast. Suddenly, Arya stumbled into another clearing. Her sudden stop almost caused her to loose balance. She saw Eragon sit up suddenly, he had still been asleep, and give her a confused look.

"What's going on?" Asked the confused rider.

"Eridor took, no stole, my headband and he wont give it back." As if responding to his name, Eridor jumped out from behind Saphira still holding the said headband in his fangs. The look in his eye was mischievous. He knew exactly what he was doing. Arya lunged forward, attempting to close the distance between them before he had time to move. But the dragon was to fast, and Arya ended up sliding in the dirt.

Once Arya was standing again, she looked around the clearing searching for the green dragon. She found him sitting next to Eragon, still holding the piece of black cloth. Arya started to sprint toward the dragon and rider, she was going to get her hand band back. Eridor tossed the cloth into Eragon lap, apparently done with it. A startled look appeared on Eragons face as he relized Arya was going to fast to stop.

He grabbed the cloth and ran into the trees, almost disappearing from sight.

"_Will this never end?_" she asked herself, but for some reason she was not mad. In fact, she found it fun. Or was it just the feeling of amusement, happiness coming form her dragon? '_Play'_ she herd Eridor say. Rolling her eyes, she started off in search of the rider.

She found him in the same clearing by the river she had been in. he was sitting on a rock, staring into the deep clear water. When he noticed her, he stood up. "This is yours" he said, holding out the headband. Arya took a few steps forward, something in his eyes made her not trust him. She reached out to grab the headband, only to find it pulled away at the last second.

Arya looked up, fury burning in her eyes. She saw Eragon holding the head band above his head, with a grin on his face. His eyes were grinning too, but there was also fear. Fear of her not taking this well. For some reason, Arya's heart melted. '_Why does it always do that when he smiles at me?' _she asked herself.

Arya laughed, to reassure the blue rider she was not angry, and jumped to grab the headband. Although she was older, he was taller. And the black cloth was just out of reach. She jumped again, this time her finger tips lightly brushed the soft cloth. She redyed herself to jump again, but before she could Eragon turned and ran out of the clearing. She rolled her eyes again and sprinted after him, as fast as she could.

For the next few hours, she chased Eragon through the maze of trees taking them deeper into the heart of Du Weldenvarden. Arya had tripped a few times through her chase, earning her several scrapes and bruises. She was only slightly aware of Eridor's presence in her mind fading the farther away she got. But she ignored it, she was actually having fun for the first time in...she didn't know how long. She didn't know why she was enjoying it, but she was sure it had something to do with the happy and satisfied feelings of Eridor she felt consistently washing over her brain.

Turning around a sharp turn, Arya scraped her arm on the rough bark of a tree. She hissed through clenched teeth at the pain, but did not stop to heal it. If she did, she would fall behind and she had just started to gain on Eragon and she was not going to compromise that. As she pushed the pain to the back of her head, she felt a feeling of hunger wash over her. '_I'll feed you when I get back.'_ she promised Eridor.

She kept running through her short conversation with her dragon, and the detraction was enough for her not to notice that Eragon had come to an erupt stop. Seeing the rider at a stand still, she dug her heals into the ground attempting to slow herself. But it was to late, and she slammed into the back of the rider. She herd Eragon grunt from the impact, and felt herself falling forward. Then she herd a splashing sound, and a second later was emerged deep into icy cold water.

She kicked up to the surface, sputtering the water out of her mouth and lungs. She took a deep breath of the sweet air, filling her lungs with the cold oxygen. Next to her she saw Eragon doing much the same, he still had the headband clenched in his hands. Arya let out another of her musical laughs, embracing her situating. She had just allowed herself to totally step out of the picture she had made for herself the past few years. The picture had been a cold and cruel Arya, hardened by war. She never showed any emotion, especially joy. She always lived in the past or the future. And never aloud herself to have any fun.

Now, she shed her image. Allowing the Arya that was deep inside her, out of her picture. It felt good. It brought her joy. She laughed again, and splashed Eragon covering him with the cold water. A second later she felt a wave of icy water wash over her head. She looked at the rider, his eyes were shinning again. This time there was no fear, he relized she was letting her self be free. Even if it was only for the time being. Arya swam to the edge of the river, pulling herself out of the cold water.

Eragon followed, bringing the headband with him. He climbed out of the water and sat next to her.

"This is yours." he said, setting the head band in her lap.

"Thank you" she said, giggling slightly.

"We should head back." said Eragon. The look in his eyes became distant. The look Arya reconsigned as the look he always had when talking with Saphira. "The dragons are going to meet us here." Said Eragon "It will be faster, and if we went back to them we would be going in the opposite direction we intend to go."

Arya nodded and looked up at the darkening sky. The sun was just starting to set, paining the sky several bright colors. Arya shivered as the wend blew, covering her with cold, winter air.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Eragon. Arya glanced at him, wonder what he was talking about. She followed his gaze to the sunset, which had already started to fade.

"Yes it is." she sighed.

"I wish life was always like this"

"Like what?"

"Like this. Care free, no worries, and no war."

"This is not reality." said Arya

"I didn't say it was. I simply said I wished this is the way life is."

"Life is cruel, and unforgiving." Arya snapped, not knowing why she was angry. "the sooner you realize that, the better" She stood up and walked back into the trees, leaving Eragon behind.

'_Why did I do that?'_ she asked herself. Another wave of anger washed over the elf, and she relized it was coming from Eridor. He was being carried in Saphiras big talons, and was very angry about it. '_I can't let him influence me like that.'_ Arya thought to herself. She was startled out of her thoughts by a rustle from behind her. She turned on her heals and saw Eragon walking towards her.

"I am sorry if I made you angry." he said, his voice showing he was confused.

"No Eragon, I'm sorry. Eridor was angry and his emotions I some how interpreted as my own."

Eragon looked confused, his eyes became distant again. After a few minutes, Arya looked at the sky again. It was even darker now, allowing the stars to just barely be seen.

"Saphira and me are both confused by this." Eragon said, drawing Arya from her thoughts, once again.

"How so?" she inquired.

"Because of his age, Eridor's emotions should not be more than a faint feeling to you. Even if he was older, your training together, on how to be one, as not even started. And already you are sharing emotions?" the last statement was a rhetorical question, but Arya answered anyways.

"Yes. I feel what he feels, and I assume he feels what I feel." Eragon nodded. "Is this a bad thing?" she asked.

"No, it is good. Just puzzling." Aryas ears were filled with the THUD THUD of Saphiras wings, as she landed in the clearing. She released Eridor just before she hit the ground, and immediately the small dragon ran to Aryas side. Another wave of hunger washed over Arya.

"I'm going to get him food." she said, dreading the thought.

"I'll get it. I'm...more okay will...killing." He responded, hesitating slightly. Arya nodded, and started to set up camp. When Eragon returned, she had a fire and soup ready. The soup was mainly heated water, and herbs. But it tasted good, and it shouted Aryas raw thought. Arya watched with distaste as Eridor ripped into the small rabbit Eragon had returned with.

"Shouldn't we skin and de-bone it first?" Asked Arya, slightly concerned.

"Saphira was hunting mainly for herself by his age." was all Eragon said before taking about sip of soup. Apparently full, Eridor pranced over to Arya and curled up into her lap.

'_you wont be able to do that forever.'_ Arya said to her dragon. Unhappiness, was the only reply she got before Eridor fell asleep. Arya glanced at the headband a few feet away from her, and grumbled. All that work, and her hair still hung loose, framing her face. As if reading her thoughts, Eragon said

"You can put your hair up in the morning." Arya nodded and lifted the sleeping dragon out of her lap. He was only a few days old, and already he was to heavy to sit in her lap for more than a few minutes.

"I didn't know it felt so good to have someone to share your every thought and feeling with." Arya whispered, referring to the bond she had with her dragon.

"Aye." Eragon responded "and it gets stronger." Arya was slightly amazed, already Eridor's emotions were taking control of her actions. How strong could it get before it completely took over.

"thank you for coming with me." said Arya.

"I think your mother would of wanted me at her funeral, being the only-one of the only dragon riders left." He said having to correct himself.

Arya chuckled at his mistake. She was still getting used to the thought herself.

"I think so too. But it is good having someone to talk to on a long journey. Besides if you had not come, I would have been all alone when Eridor hatched. I don't know how I would manage without your help." she said, thinking she may of exaggerated on the last part. But she really was grateful, after all he was the one who had kept her calm when Eridor had first hatched. When she was doubting her ability to be able to be a rider, and elven queen.

"Quite well I would imagine." said Eragon, with a chuckle. "It is late...and I am tired from running all day. Goodnight." Eragon said as he laid down next to Saphira, who wrapped a large sapphire wing around the rider.

Arya laid down as well, staring at the stars, thinking. She was confused. She was half mad at herself for acting the way she did that day. But she was also half mad that she was mad about the way she acted. She concluded that since all her feelings were anger, her actions must have been unexceptional. She did not know how she had let herself go like that. It would not happen again, not ever. She decided Eridor's emotions would never influence her again.

Arya rolled on her side, glancing at the sleeping dragon a few feet away. He was moving his legs, and making squeaking noises. Arya reached out, completely entering the dragons mind. He was dreaming about chasing a rabbit through the woods, and he was frustrated that he couldn't catch it. Arya sent him soothing thoughts. Thoughts of her, of Eragon, and of Saphira. And she told him that it was okay to let the pray go. He would catch it another day. She felt the dragon relax, and fall into a deeper sleep.

Slowly she retreated back into her own mind, and slowly fell into her elven sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ewww! One of my burn blister things just popped, spraying some sort of liquid in my face! But that's probably more than you wanted to know...**

**Okay so I feel like this chapter was either worse or better than my others...I don't know why. But would you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me if it was worse, better, or the same as my other ones.**

**This chapter isn't edited, and I have several burns on my hands (as I have said before) and the burns make it painful and difficult to type. Please do not say anything about bad spelling or grammar.**

**Reply to paolinifansimon: I will make sure to do that. Right now I am trying to take this as slow as possible, so I have time to form in my mind what happens after Ellesmera.**

**Reply to mir: Thanks! :) **

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: I still fell bad...but here is the next chapter. **

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: Never mind. Forget I mentioned it. You welcome again for chapter 13. I really agreed with you, so I felt it necessary to rite it. Thanks for the inspiration. :) **

**Reply to Massa: Sorry about that...**

**Again THANK YOU SO MUCH MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! I am writing for you now, I think I would of given up a LONG time ago if it weren't for your encouragement. You are the BEST! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: To answer questions: I got the burns on my hands by being stupid. :/ I was curling my hair and I wanted loose, more natural curls. So I held the curling iron upside down, grabbed a small piece of hair, and wrapped my hair around the _outside_ of the curling iron. My advise to you – DON'T DO IT!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Arya awoke, sore and tired. Her legs hurt from running, and her eye lids drooped. But she was happy. She sat up slowly and saw Eridor at the edge of the clearing, looking at her. A wave of hunger washed over her lethargic brain. '<em>alright'<em> she said. She extended her thoughts to everything around her. Touching every living thing. She selected a small rabbit. She whispered one of the twelve words of death, and immediately felt sick. She felt the rabbit die, like it was she who had lost her life. And the feeling made her fell nauseous.

After recovering, she slowly stood up and walked ten feet away from their camp. It took her a minute to find the rabbit hole, it was very well hidden under a bush. She slowly reached her hand in, lightly brushing the soft fur. And momentarily, she pulled her hand back. But a hungry squeak from Eridor forced her to bull the baby rabbit out of the hole. She immediately tossed it to Eridor, who snatched it up even when it was still in the air. Another feeling of nausea washed over Arya, forcing her to sit down. She hated killing, more than anything.

She took a few deep, shaky breaths to steady herself, and then walked back to camp. Eridor following with a half eaten bunny hanging in his fangs. Eragon had just woken up, and was obviously looking for her.

"I would of done that." said Eragon, who had just seen the green dragon.

"I didn't want to wake you." she replied "Besides, he is my dragon. I should care for him." Eragon shrugged and stood.

"Ready to leave?" he asked. She nodded, she did not feel like eating just then. She scooped up Eridor, who had just finished his breakfast, and placed him in her pack. He was almost to big now. The sides bulged and now not just his head, but his solders too, poked out of the top. She placed him on her back, and started to climb onto Saphira. Half way up, Eragon reached his hand out to help her. She stared at it for a minute. '_he knows I don't need help'_ she thought to herself, but took it nonetheless. She felt his muscles strain under her weight, but not much for she was so light.

After strapping her legs in, they were ready. Saphira rose up, onto her hind legs, and used them to push off the ground leaving longs streaks in the soft dirt. She flared her wings, and started to flap, gaining them altitude. In the air, Aryas stomach settled. She loved flying, it was so peaceful. They were rapidly nearing Ellesmera, every thud of Saphiras wings brought them closer.

In about five minutes, Saphira had to land once again. Out of the corner of her eyes, Arya saw Gilderien step out to the trees.

"Gilderien," she said "May we pass?"

"Of course Arya Drottningu, Eragon Shadeslayer." he replied with a slight bow. "enjoy your stay."

Saphira lept into the air once more, and Arya could feel her powerful muscles ripple underneath her legs. Another ten minutes, and Arya could see Ellesmera flying past underneath them. They had decided to visit the grove where Oromis and Glaedr had stayed when they were still present on this earth.

As they neared it, Arya started to fell sad. It was starting in her stomach, ting it in a knot, and it was boiling over reaching every point in her body. If she didn't know better, she would say they were still alive. Nothing had been touched, and it looked like her old masters were only out for their morning ride. Saphira landed hard, probably because her mind was distracted. Arya jumped off, sliding her pack off her back at the same time. Once Eridor was out of the pack, he walked around cautiously. His brain was confused, like he didn't know what to think. And Arya got one thought through all his confusion. '_gone'_

Aryas brain filled with memories of the old pair, showing Eridor who was 'gone'. The thoughts were almost to much. Oh she missed them desperately. A single tear ran down her cheek. She felt Eragons hand on her back, trying to comfort her. It wasn't helping. She was shaking slightly now, overwhelmed by the memories flashing past her eyes. She couldn't stop them, she just had to keep enduring them until she ran out. One hundred years of memories was a lot to endure. They were gone in five minutes, but it felt like eternity. She turned on her heals and, surprising herself, wrapped her arms around Eragon.

She felt him stiffen, but she didn't care. She just needed someone to comfort her. Slowly, she felt his arms close around her small figure. And she just stood there, not knowing how long, allowing her sadness to wash away.

"I showed Eridor my memories of Oromis and Glaedr. I couldn't stop them." she whispered. "I had to watch them all." She missed them, but she didn't realize just how much until that second in time.

"I'm sorry" he said, withdrawing from the embrace. "I miss them too." Slowly Arya walked over to the small table and sat down, her face in her hands. Was she really going to be able to do this? Could she truly be a rider and queen? Life's decisions were not fare. Oromis's scying mirror laying in front of her. An idea bloomed in her mind just then. It bloomed until it was a full fledged idea. She knew what she was going to do.

"Come" she said, standing. "There is much to do before the funeral tomorrow." she quickly scooped up Eridor into her pack, and mounted Saphira. Eragon jumped into the saddle, and strapped his legs in. And then they were in the air again, soaring over Ellesmera. It gave Arya a feeling of peace, settling her distraught mind.

Arya sat in the front row of many, wishing to be anywhere else. She was the first to pay her last respects to Islanzadi, and she didn't know if she would be able to hold herself together when she saw her mother. The music, signaling her walk up the platform, started playing. To the elf, time slowed. Every step she took was an eternity. Every step bringing her closer to the one place she did not want to be. She slowly peeked over the edge of the coffin, seeing her mother punched her in the chest. She suddenly felt out of breath, she couldn't breath, and tears were threatening to pour over the rims of her emerald eyes. '_calm'_ she herd Eridor say through their mental link. She took two deep breaths, and slowly walked away. Down the steps, back to her chair.

Once she was seated, time sped up. Eragon was after her, and then several other elves. Most were out fighting, but those who remained, walked slowly up to the platform. The platform had been placed, directly next to the place where her mother would be burred next to her father. All that needed to be done now was for Eragon to use magic to lift her into the hole. He had offered to do it when Arya had said she would not. She herd Eragon whisper next to her, and slowly the coffin started to rise and then lower into the hole. She then whispered herself, and slowly the dirt surrounding the hole started to cover it.

Once the job was done, a tall male elf walked up to the platform. "I believe" he said, his voice was low and rich. "That Arya Drottningu, has something to say?" In fact she did, she was not nervous though. She had gone over this over and over in her head. She knew they would not refuse her. Slowly, she walked up the steps, with something clenched in her hands.

"I have decided, I will not become queen." she said. A gasp erupted from the crowd. "However, as the heir, I have decided who should take my place. We will vote on this person, and if the outcome is good he will become the next king. Is this agreeable?" A sigh, and then yes came from the shocked crowd. Everyone had been hoping she would be queen. "Then, I suggest that Vanir, should be our next king."

_Eragon POV:_

Eragon herd the name slip past Arya lips, and he was shocked. How could she choose _him_? He still did not like this elf, not at all. He stayed calm though, and listened to her reasons. "He is a good fighter, and he stands up for what he believes it. I for one think he would make a strong leader, and I vote yes for him to be king." she said. "Those who vote yes, raise your hand." Most of the crowd raised their hands, including Eragon. He agreed with her, no matter how much he disliked the elf.

"Those who vote no?" she quickly counted the hands. "Yes is the majority." she announced.

"What about the other elves?" asked someone from the crowd.

"I have thought of that." she said, and whispered something. Suddenly, and elf appeared in the mirror Arya was holding. "Have you counted yet?" she asked him. "I have. Yes is the majority" the elf replied in the ancient language. She continued in this manner, till she had covered every group of elves out fighting. The out come: Vanir would become the next king.

_Arya POV:_

Slowly Arya walked down the stairs, passing Vanir on the way. He shot her a big smile. Silently she sat down and watched as the young elf took his oaths.

"I will protect the elves with my life" she herd him say. And it continued like that, until he had no more oaths to swear. A golden crown was brought out of a box on the edge of the platform. It was large, and had several jewels in it. It also had leaves engraved, swirling around the whole circumference of the crown.

"Vanir, King of the elves!" someone shouted. Everyone cheered, forcing Arya to cover her ears. Slowly everyone, including Vanir, disappeared. The only people left was Eragon and Arya, with their dragons.

"I wouldn't of thought of that." said Eragon.

"It wasn't that hard." she said with a smile.

"Well it either wasn't or was, but either way, you are no longer forced to be queen. Now you can focus on being a rider."

She smiled even bigger, she liked that idea. She loved spending time with Eridor, he brought her more joy than anything else in her life.

"When do you start training me?" she asked.

"I have been thinking about that." he said, deep in thought. "In about two weeks, Eridor will be able to fly. That is when Saphira will be able to teach him the most. And you can wait until then as well."

She nodded, excepting that. She was glad to have two weeks off. Nothing to worry about, no duties, just time to spend with Eridor.

"About your shared feelings with Eridor." he said "How strong is it now?"

"I can feel his pain in my foot where he just stepped on a tree root, if that answers your question."

"It does." Eragon said, looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just me and Saphiras bond was never that strong when she was that little. And from my reading, I don't think any other dragon and riders bond was that strong when their dragons were only four days old."

"Is that bad?"

"No that's good. I will have less to teach you." he got up and started to walk away, leaving Arya alone with Eridor. But she didn't mind.

'_Eragon?' _her dragon asked her. She laughed slightly

'_yes Eragon.'_ she said, pointing to the disappearing rider.

'_Eragon friend?'_

_'yes'_

_'Eragon teacher?'_

_'yes'_

_'you love Eragon?' _Dragons were to smart.

'_yes'_ she said, after a moments hesitation, she wouldn't be able to hide it from him anyway. A feeling of satisfaction washed over her. And somehow she got the feeling that the smug dragon had just gotten what he was looking for.

**A/N: How was this chapter? Review and tell me what you think, and what your favorite part of the chapter is please! (Or you can just say 'good chapter' I don't really care.)**

**At the bottom, I am going to put a link and the summary to my original story. It's called A Dragons Tail. It is my first thing to write, and I would love it SO MUCH if you would PLEASE read it? Please? It's just the first chapter so far, and it's not very long. It will only take you like three minutes. Please read it and tell me what you think! :)**

**This chapter is not edited, please do not say anything about spelling or grammar. By the way, do you know what it takes to get a beta to reply to PMs?**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser : thank you! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: You think she was in character? YAY! I wasn't sure at some points, but I'm glad I succeeded. **

**Reply to mir: yay! I'm glad you are enjoying! :)**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: ummm...their bond might be abnormal...maybe...do you really want to know and ruin the surprise for later? :) Oh and I said what happened to my hands in the A/N above. It is not fun having burnt hands :/**

**Reply to Dagibsta: YAY! Thank you for being my 100th reviewer! :) Thanks! I really want to make Arya 'let go'.**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: I said what happened to my hands in the A/N at the top. It is not fun having burnt hands :/ thanks for the "incredible lines" part. It made me feel worm inside. And don't worry, she will have fun again. :) I just thought it was more like her character to close up again.**

**Reply to Massa: I said what happened to my hands in the A/N above. It is not fun having burnt hands :/ and thanks so much! :) I'm going to really use the dragons influence to change Arya.**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me feel all worm inside! :)**

**Link to Princess Arya's original story A Dragons Tail: .com/action_and_adventure/book/fictionwriter519/a-dragon-tail**

Summary: Join Aliyah, as she is thrown head first into a world of dragons, elves, and much more. This adventure changes her life, will she be able to make the rite decision in the end?

**A/N: I'm not copying Eragon with my story. I just don't know how to tell you how it is different...you have to read to find out. My account name on booksie is Fictionwritter519. PLEASE read it! :) if for some reason the link does not work, I am putting it on my profile too. Please read! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: YAY! I have a party today! and wow this is my 17th chapter! O.o**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon. I have said this 17 times now, and it's not going to change.**

* * *

><p><p>

'_should I really do this' _Arya asked herself. She was walking up the stairs that led to Eragons room. '_go.'_ said Eridor. '_have fun.'_ Arya sighed, her dragon was getting on her nerves. He was making her do things she would not have done before. And although she had done this before, she did not want to at that moment. She raised her hand, and knocked on the screen door.

"Come in" she herd Eragon say. So she pushed the door aside, and walked in. Wishing she hadn't knocked. "hello Arya." said Eragon, who didn't look up from the scrolls he was reading. "What brings you here?"

"It is a beautiful night, and I am going for a walk. I thought I would invite you to join me." It was partially a lie. It had been her idea to go for a walk, Eridor had forced her to invite Eragon. Eragon, for the first time looking up from his papers, looked at her. He was trying to read her emotion, but she left her face blank. "You do not have to come if it disrupts what you are doing." she said, half hoping he would decline. But from the look in his eyes, she knew he would not.

"I would love to. The weather here is always so...peaceful as compared to everyone else." He stood, and followed her out of the room. At the bottom of the stares, Arya looked up at the stars. She could see them perfectly through the clear sky. They were smiling down at her, and they brought up her mood. The stars always did. They walked in silence for a while, not knowing where they were going. They let their feet decide. '_talk'_ said Eridor, encouragingly. '_I don't want to.' _the elf replied. '_talk'_ he insisted, this time sounding angry.

"What were you reading?" Arya asked, so suddenly Eragon jumped slightly.

"About the bond between riders and dragons. Does Eridor talk yet?"

"Some. His sentences are small and incomplete, but we can communicate." Eragon looked off in the distance, and his eyes became glassy.

"Saphira said she was not talking, even in incomplete sentences, until she was at least a week old. Eridor is only four days old." Arya thought about this for a minute. It was strange, she could think of no reason for their connection to be strong.

"Could it be because I am trying to teach him to talk?" she asked, and she had been. In her spare time Arya sent Eridor mental pictures, and said the objects name.

"I do not think so. I did the same for Saphira."

"Do you have an idea as to why?"

"I do not. My scrolls only have record of one other insentient like this..." his voice trailed off, leaving his sentence hanging in mid air.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"...Galbatorix...and his first dragon...Jarnunvöslk." Arya's eyes widened, she did not know why though. She just had a bad feeling.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I do not know that either." Eragon said with a slight chuckle. "That is what I was reading when you got there."

"Then you should of said no. I would not have been mad." She said, stopping and turning to face him.

"I needed the break." he said, and continued walking. Arya took a few steps forward, following after him. She wanted to know why her bond was so strong with her dragon, not take a walk. '_calm'_ said Eridor. '_no.'_ she responded, exasperated. '_you forced me to do this, and now it is delaying finding out why our bond is stronger than normal.'_ '_it is good for you.'_ he said.

Arya froze, and blinking into the distance. He had just spoke a complete sentence for the first time.

"Is something wrong?" Eragon asked, turning around and walking back towards her.

"Nothing. It's just that Eridor just spoke a complete sentence. I thought you said he wouldn't be able to do that for a while."

"I said he shouldn't be able to do that for a while. Not wouldn't." Arya nodded and started walking again. Each day Eridor was getting bigger, and now his talking was exceeding normal rate. Was something wrong with him? She started to worry, she didn't want anything to be wrong. '_no worry.'_ Eridor said. '_me fine.'_

'_that helps a lot'_ said Arya sarcastically.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Eragon asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine" said said, brushing away his concern. They kept walking, and talking. Arya discovered they were both very similar, something she would not of found out if Eridor was not forcing her to talk. And although Eragon was so much younger, he had been forced to grow up fast at least doubling his years.

Arya and Eragon found themselves at the base of the Menoa tree. Arya looked up to the top of great tree, taking in it's beauty. She hopped up to one of the roots protruding form the ground and motioned for Eragon to follow. In the back of her mind, Arya was aware of Eridor jumping off chairs attempting to fly. But she ignored it, he was only four days old and could barely even open his wings.

"Isn't the new moon beautiful?" Arya asked, gazing at the full mood above her head.

"It is..." said Eragon. He sounded like he wanted to say more, but Arya ignored it. She wanted to enjoy her time.

"What will you teach me?" she asked, laity it seemed like the only thing she could talk about was her learning.

"Well if I told you all of it you would already know and there would be nothing to do in two weeks." he said with a chuckle.

"Teach me just one thing." she said. For some reason she was eager to learn. So was Eridor, he wanted to know about everything around him.

Eragon thought for a moment, trying to decide what to teach her. Finally he decided. He whispered a spell so that no one but her could hear his words. Arya listened intently, sucking in every bit of knowledge.

"now you try." said Eragon, once he had finished. Arya nodded and reached out to all around her, becoming one with nature. She did as Eragon had instructed, and began to drain the energy. She felt energy, shooting through every limb of her body. It felt wonderful. But then, she realized in horror, she was killing. She felt the flame of a birds existence flicker out. A flower wilted under her influence. A lizards heart stopped. Quickly she stopped the flow of energy, but not before she felt another flower and rabbit die.

She flung her hands to the root she was perched on, grabbing so hard her knuckles turned white. She fought back the wave of nausea. "Why didn't you tell me that would happen!" she snapped.

"You would not understand to the full extent if I had."

"I killed Eragon. I took lives!" Arya was cut off short as Eridors vision flashed before her eyes, replacing her vision with his. He was gliding around her room, not quite flying. Suddenly there was a table, three inches away from his head. Arya was ripped back to herself, and ducked to avoid crashing. The sudden motion, caused her to fall backwards. Landing with a hard thud on the ground.

"Are you okay Arya?" asked Eragon. She did not have time to answer, before a bone breaking pain filled her right arm. She hissed at the pain, clenching her arm. "Arya what is it?" he asked again, this time he was standing next to her.

"Eridor hurt himself trying to fly." she said, trying to keep calm. Eragon looked worried as well, although he was trying to hide it. Another vision flashed in front of Arya eyes, replacing Eragon worried face with Aryas room. Eridor was under her bed, sticking his head out slightly. All Arya could see was six feet, in black leather boots. Suddenly Eridor was being held above the ground by his wings, revealing three men. They were dressed in all black, including black masks. The only thing visible, was their slanted eyes, and tips of pointed ears.

Arya was jerked back to herself, this time Eragon was shaking her.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding panicked. She didn't answer the question, she just took off running. She ran faster than she ever had, pushing away all thoughts of pain. She had to get to her room, she just had to. She didn't know who those men were, but she knew they were hurting her dragon. And for that they were going to pay.

Arya burst into her room, knocking the door off the frame. But they were gone. Her room was a mess, the bed sheets were torn off the bed with large tares in them. The oil lamp was shattered on the ground. And the small table was knocked over. A sudden gust of wind ruffled Aryas loosely flowing hair, leading her to the open window. The bushes underneath the window were crushed to the ground, and several foot steps led away to the road. Arya lept out the window, not giving it a second thought. She ran after the foot prints, not knowing what she would do if she found the three elves. Her chase was short lived though, the foot steps ended about ten feet away from her window.

She came to a slow stop, not wanting to except her dragon was gone. She could feel him fading in her mind, to where his presence was just a dull throb. Aryas vision flashed green, and then once again she was seeing through Eridor's eyes. He was flung over one of the elves solders, being tossed around. She could tell they were running, but she did not know where. Out of the corner of Eridor's eyes Arya saw a rock, which she reconsigned was on the edge of Ellesmera. Another flash of green and Arya was back to herself. She was on her knees on the gravel road. Suddenly, Eridors presence was gone from her mind. She guessed they were about ten miles away now, and he was gone. And she was alone in the dark, cold, cruel night.

**A/N: I have one request! And I would LOVE it SOO much if you did this for me! If you do I will write a ten page chapter for chapter 18! So you should do it because it does not require much of anything on your part and you get a serious reward! :)**

**Okay so what I want you to do it rate my writing on a scale of 1 – 10. I am a 14 year old girl, who has never taken a writing class in my life. So go ahead and rate me! Just take into consideration how young and inexperienced I am. If I get a number (for the rating) in every review for this chapter I get...10 pages long for the next chapter! :)**

**Reply to Massa: Well...is this enough action? Hehehe ^.^ don't worry, this is going to build up into something big. (well I guess you would guess that..)**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thank you so much for being concerned. And it's okay. They will heal, and most of the blisters have popped now so they are less painful.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: thanks! :) it means a lot! **

**Reply to BokitoProof: Thanks!**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: Thank you! I'm starting to like your reviews the best. Not that I don't like everybody's reviews, I love them to. But yours are very helpful with letting me know what I am good at, and stuff. They also make me feel happy.**

**Okay, don't forget to rate my writing! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay...ten page chapter...here we go.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Arya herd the foot steps behind her, but she ignored them. Instead she focused on reaching out her mind, trying in vain to reach her presses dragon. She herd the person, a man by the sound of the root steps, sit next to her. It was Eragon, would recognize his prescience anywhere.

"What has happened?" he asked, his voice firm. Leaving her no choice but to answer.

"They took him." she said, not trusting her own voice. It was a little shaky, but it held still. "They took Eridor."

"Who."

"I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "All I saw was they are elves. I could tell by their slanted eyes and pointed ears."

"Saw?"

"Yes, Eridor showed me what he was seeing."

"How far away are they?"

"Outside Ellesmera. Far enough to where I can not feel Eridor anymore." Arya felt like a part of her had just vanished. It was just gone.

"Well then, we will just have to search for them." Arya looked up at the rider for the first time. His eyes looked concerned, for her or for the missing dragon she could not tell. "Saphira will meet us by the Menoa tree in five minutes. Gather the things you need and be there as soon as you can." she stayed in place, not moving until Eragons foot steps had faded away to where they were no more than a soft _pat pat. _

Quickly, she ran to her room. She grabbed her scrying mirror off the floor and whispered the correct words. The mirror changed color, to a green color and then turned black. He was not dead, she would know if he was. Whoever had him had placed certain spell on him, to where he could not be scryed. She turned and ripped her pack off the wall, she tore one of the straps. She sighed, and decided to fix it later. She threw in an extra tunic, and her head band. Then she dumped the tray that had been meant for her dinner into the pack. She didn't feel like eating just then anyways. Then she buckled her elven sword to her hip. After dashing to the kitchen, and grabbing some assorted berries, a loaf of bread, and some nuts she folded the flap over the open top. Not even pausing to strap it shut, she hastily filled an empty water skin to the brim and shoved the strap over her head.

At the Menoa tree, she stood waiting for the dragon and rider. Had she really been that quick? Not a minute later, her hair was thrown back by the powerful winds of Saphiras flapping wings. Not even waiting for Saphira to land, the elf threw herself into the air just barely catching the leather straps meant for her feet. With Eragons help, she was quickly in place with her legs strapped in. And they were off, flying over Ellesmera faster than the elf thought possible.

Arya could feel her heart racing in her chest, and thousands of thoughts were flying through her mind. Was Eridor all right? Where was he? Who were the elves who had taken him? What was their purpose? All these thoughts she pushed to the back of her head, forcing herself not to over worry. He would be fine, and it would not help at all if she was panicking. Ellesmera was left behind them, and they were racing towards the edge of Du Weldenvarden.

She still could not feel Eridors mind, even though she was reaching out to all around her. More panic started to rise to her throat as the Hadarac dessert flashed underneath them, signaling they were out of the forest. Where could they possibly gone so fast? Suddenly Arya got an idea, and she started chanting the the ancient language. A minute later, the spell left her mouth taking a toll on her energy. Arya reached out for Eragons familiar conciseness. After gaining access, she informed the rider of her magic.

'_I set a spell that causes foot prints to shine as bright as the stars. We will be able to see them.'_

she felt his mental nod and then '_can you feel him yet?'_

_'sometimes I think I can faintly, but I think it is just an illusion. Where could they have gone so fast?'_

_'I know not. There is no way they can travel faster than a dragon, so we must have passed them someplace.'_ Arya withdrew from his mind, deciding to resume her search for Eridors mind.

They continued circling over Du Weldenvarden until the first rays of dawn were peeking over the horizon. It was then Saphira had to land, exhausted from flying all night. Arya now sat on the edge of a log, wishing to continue searching. She had not wanted to stop, but she could fell Saphiras exhaustion, and could tell from the way her flying style had altered throughout the night.

Suddenly, Eridor burst into Aryas mind like a ray of sun. But he only had one feeling: fear. Arya jumped up, drawing her sword and walked out of the clearing. She walked around the maze of trees, getting closer to her dragon with each step. *Crunch* Arya spun around, flinging her sword and missing Eragons neck by a half inch.

Where are you going?" he whispered, after recovering from near death.

"I can feel Eridor." she said, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice. "he is close." They proceeded together, walking silently through the undergrowth. Arya took another step forward, testing the ground for anything that would make even the slightest noise, and that was when she saw them. She threw herself behind a tree to stay hidden. In another small clearing she saw two elves, who were packing their belongings. But where was Eridor and the other elf? Her question was answered by the sound of metal scraping metal, which Arya identified as a sword being drawn.

She ducked, only to look up to see a long elven sword where her head had been. She quickly rolled out of the path of another deadly attack, drawing her sword at the same time. Landing on her back, she lifted her sword to block another blow aimed for her head. It was then she saw the elf, still clothed in black she did not recognize him. But she recognized his long silver sword.

She kicked the elf in the knee has hard as she could. He stumbled, and howled in pain gaining her the time to stand up. She blocked one more blow, before attacking. She lunged forward, swiping for his chest letting all her anger take control of her actions. She took several steps forward, forcing the elf to step backwards. She sliced again, this time aiming for his calf. It was blocked, but barely. She was moving faster now, faster than she normally would if it weren't for Eridor.

Arya struck out at the elves left side, only to spin around at the last second. As she was about to strike the elf, pain erupted in her skull. Her vision flashed red, she could taste metal, and a thick liquid was running down her neck turning her dark blue tunic dark red. She spun around, still barely able to see, and saw she was being attacked by two elves now. Could she do this? Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eragon, fighting the other elf.

She was quickly brought back to her senses as another burst of pain erupted from her left arm. She hissed and looked down at her arm, just in time to see a silver blade slide out of her flesh. She raised her sword and slashed out at one of the elves, and at the last second twisted her blade to hit the other one. She was rewarded with a cry of agony and pressure on her sword, which could only be the flesh of the elf. Her vision remained tented red, and the rest of the battle was a blur.

At some point, Eragon returned to her side apparently having already killed the other elf. Her muscles started to burn, and she began to fell dizzy. She could still feel the blood leaking from her skull, and now it was dripping down her legs. She had not had time to heal it, her every thought had been focused on keeping the mental probes out of her thoughts. Another burst of pain brought tears to her eyes as a sword slid through her leg muscles. She hissed through clenched teeth.

Not knowing how much more she could take, Arya brought her sword down on one of the elves swords. She caught it in just the right way to where she was able to twist her arms in a circle, bring the other sword with hers. Quickly she whipped her arms in a circle, taring the sword out of the elves hand. Quickly, so as not to loose time, she kicked the elf in the chest. Sending him flying through the air into a ditch just behind him. Arya jumped into the ditch, sword pointed down, and stabbed the elf through the heart. She quickly took her sword out of the limp figure and jumped out of the ditch, just in time to see Eragon press his blue sword against the remaining elfs neck.

"Drop your sword." Eragon said. The elf obeyed, and his sword his the ground landing in a pile of leaves.

"Where is the green dragon?" Arya asked, stepping forward. She was furious. The elf remained silent. Arya whispered in the ancient language, binging the elf in place. Surprisingly, he did not try and end her spell. "Where is the dragon?" She roared. No answer. "Fine" she growled "I'll have to take it from you." She slammed her mental probe against the metal barriers of the elf, throwing as much force as she could.

They bent slightly, but did not break. "Eragon help me" she said, and together they pushed into the barriers. Arya became frustrated, she needed to know where her dragon was – now. She pushed her dizziness to the back of her head, and pushed with more force than before against the metal walls. They shattered into a million little pieces, and Arya stumbled into the elves mind. Quickly she stumbled around, searching for the location of her dragon. She found what she was looking for. Eridor had been placed in a small cave, not even a mile from where they stood now. Suddenly she felt the elves life starting to fade. And she relized, magic was taking his life. If was not coming from Eragon or Arya, so the elf was killing him self. Arya shuffled through his confused, dieing thoughts. Attempting to discover the reason for their actions. Before she could gain any important information, the elf fell into blackness.

Arya opened her eyes, wishing to run to her dragon. But she found she could not, she did not have the energy. She felt dizzy, and the back of her head was pounding. She reached up and at the back of her skull, she found a three by four inch wide hole gushing blood. Her legs gave out underneath her, and she hit the hard ground taking the remainder of her breath away. Her vision began to cloud, and she found in horror she did not have the energy to heal herself. She could see Eragon talking to her, but she could hear to words. She felt Eragon flip her onto her stomach, searching for what was wrong. But she did not have enough energy to tell him.

The blood began to drip into her eyes and mouth, but she could see nothing. She could feel Eragons hand on the back of her head now, and it started to itch. She guessed he was healing her. She felt a wave of energy wash over her, revealing her aching limbs. It was not enough for her to talk, but it kept her alive. Slowly, her vision cleared and she could hear Eragon talking.

"Arya, can you hear me? If you can hear me do something!" his voice sounded desperate, and she wanted so badly to do _something. _But she could not. Another wave of energy, this time from a panicked Eridor, refreshed her. Clearing her thoughts. Now she could tell the different between reality and sleep she was slipping in and out of. Finally, her body gave out and she slipped into restless sleep.

_Dream:_

_Arya was walking through the woods, with her sword drawn. She was in a hurry, but she did not know why. She felt pain, confusion, and fear. Coming from whom, she did not know. She was running now, searching for the reason of her distress. And she found it. She stumbled into a clearing, full of people she knew and loved. Eridor, Eragon, her mother, Faolin, her father were all in the clearing along with several hooded figures._

_The tallest figure drew his sword, and shoved it into Faolin's chest. He howled in pain, and fell to the ground. Arya tried to run forward, she had to save him, only to run into a wall. A wall of what she did not know, she just knew it was blocking her path. Another figure drew his sword, shoving it across the neck of her father. Another blood curdling scream filled the air, cutting at Aryas heart. She flung her sword at the wall, jamming her arm. What was blocking her from saving who she loved?_

_Another figure drew his sword, cutting off each of Eridors wings. His squeaks of pain, were enough to drive Arya to the ground. She dropped her sword and started pounding at the invisible wall. Wailing for them to stop. The last of the figures drew his sword, and cut Islanzadi through the torso, leaving her a pale figure on the already blood stained ground. Arya screamed. The first figure walked over to Eragon and cut along his left hip up to his right solder. He flinch in pain. Then the man whipped his sword up and across Eragon neck, leaving him a thrashing figure on the ground. _

_Arya collapsed, curling into a ball. Tears were streaming down her face, her breathing came in sharp short intakes of air. She tried to block out the sounds of her pained loved ones, but was not able to. They reached her ears, tormenting her. She cried out in pain, letting tears fall. She was startled by a sudden touch on her solder. Arya sat up, staring a hooded man straight in the face. He pointed to the clearing, and forced Arya to look. Her loved ones lay dead, in a huge pile of blood. She fought back another cry of anguish. Pain, excruciating pain erupted in her stomach. She looked down to find the blood streaked point of a sword, sticking through her body. _

_End of dream:_

Arya awoke with a start. She sat straight up, and looked around. Eragon was by her side looking worried. She was covered with sweat and dried blood. She felt horrible.

"Are you alright?" Eragon asked, sounding alarmed. She nodded, finding herself unable to speak. She tried to stand up, only to find herself shoved back down by Eragon. The attempt made her dizzy.

"You lost to mush blood." said Eragon

"I have to go get Eridor." said said, finding her voice.

"Tell me where he is, I'll go get him." Arya placed her hand on his head and shared with his the vision of the cave Eridor was in. "Stay here with Saphira." he said, walking away. Arya noticed for the first time the sapphire dragon was now in the clearing.

'_you scared my rider.'_ Saphira said.

'_I did not mean to...'_

_'I know you did not, but you did nonetheless.'_

_'I'm sorry.' _

_'no need to apologize, it just matters that you are alive. You almost died.'_

_'how much blood did I loose?'_

_'I would guess about sixty percent of all your blood.' _Arya took a sharp intake of breath.

'_that much?'_

_'aye.' _just then Eragon walked back into the clearing, with a squeaking Eridor in his arms. Upon seeing the dragon Arya smiled, she could feel his immense joy. The small dragon, pranced over to Arya jumping into her arms. She was careful not to be gouged by one of his spikes.

'_Arya'_ Eridor said. Arya just laughed.

"how are you feeling?" Eragon asked, still sounding concerned.

"Fine." she said, even though it was a lie. Her head still pounded, and her vision swam.

"are you sure?"

"Yes." She said, exasperated.

"Then say it in the ancient language." Why was he so smart?

"I am fi- I feel fi-" every one of her attempts were stopped, and she rolled her eyes. She hated being thought week. Eragon brought her a loaf of bread, which she munched on. She really didn't have much of an appetite.

"Better?"

"Better." she said in the ancient language. She did feel better, and her vision was clear now.

"How did you keep standing for so long after loosing so much blood?" Eragon asked.

"Determination." she responded. Eragon nodded, he knew the feeling.

"Thank you for saving me, again." She said with a slight chuckle. He laughed as well. It seemed to be their game, saving each others life's.

"Why did they take Eridor?" he asked.

"I do not know exactly...all I was able to get from the elf, before he killed himself, was that their master had them do it. I did not get his name, all I have is a blurry image. He is an old elf, I think one of the oldest." Arya had a very good idea as to who it was. "And, I know who one of the elves we killed is."

"You do?" he asked wide eyed.

"I do, I recognized his sword."

"Who is he?"

"Dusan" she whispered.

"One of the elf children?" Arya just nodded. "We killed an elf child?" Arya nodded again.

"We had to." She said, trying to justify their acts to herself more than him. "If we had not, he would of killed us. And he stole my dragon."

"That does not mean it will go over well with the other elves..." Arya looked down at her hands, they were still covered with blood and she could feel the blood cracking on her face. A wave of hunger from Eridor washed over her mind.

"He is hungry" she said, pointing at the small dragon who had not left her side. "Could you possibly get him some food?"

"of course." he said, standing to leave. Eridor started to follow, but then walked back to Arya. He refused to leave her side.

'_you can go with Eragon if you want. I'll be fine.'_ she said to reassure him.

'_no, I will stay with you.'_ Arya rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. '_you hurt?'_

_'I'll be fine.'_ Eridor seemed doubtful, but then pounced at the large lizard Eragon had brought back for him. Arya began to feel sick, watching him tear into the meet. Instead she look to the sky, taking in a deep breath of air. She was starting to fell stronger, and she was no longer dizzy. She allowed her thoughts to wonder aimlessly through her mind. She thought about the day Eridor hatched, about her mothers funeral, about the pain she had felt when Eridor was gone, about finding the elves, and killing them, and eventually her thoughts wondered to her dream. The pain started to rise in her chest as she relived it. Her loved ones were dieing in front of her again, and then she died.

Arya jerked herself out of her thought, rising her hands to wipe the hair out of her face. Lots of it had crusty blood caked on it. Her neck and arms were covered with a thin layer of sweat, and her hands were shaky.

"what happened?" Eragon asked from his perch on Saphira.

"I was just thinking." she responded. She looked at the sky again, this time watching the shapes change. Slowly, her body and mind settled, and she was able to think straight. Why were her thoughts so jumbled laity? Slowly she stood up, making sure she had the energy to do so. Eragon was about to jump of Saphira to stop her, when she stopped him.

"I'm fine, and I need to get this blood off of me."

"Fine, but take Eridor with you."

"I don't think he would leave my side anyway." she said under her breath. Her progress was slow, but eventually she made it to the small stream. After debating weather to remove her clothes, and wash them later. Or leave them on and wash them at the same time, she decided to leave them on because she did not know if she would have the energy to do both. She already felt drained.

Hesitantly she slid herself into the icy water, soothing her sore muscles. As quick as she could, she scrubbed the dried blood out of her hair, and wiped it off her hands, arms, and face. Then she set to work rubbing her tunic so that it got the blood off the tunic and her skin. She then climbed out of the water and made her way back to camp. The arctic wind chilled her to the bone and by the time she was back to the clearing she was shivering. Apparently anticipating it, Eragon handed her a blanket and her dinner. They ate in silence, neither wishing to talk. Arya watched the sun drop low in the sky, and when the stars were at their brightest, she fell into her elven sleep state.

Arya saw Ellesmera rush by, as they neared her room. Eridor was squeaking happily in her pack, and she was feeling much better than the day before. Slowly, Saphira glided to the ground. Eragon and Arya both hopped to the ground, creating a whirl wind of dust.

"Greeting Shadeslayers." said an elven messenger. "King Vanir requests your presences at once."

"Of course" she replied, but she sighed inwardly. She did not wish to spend her day talking. They made their way to the throne room, twisting in and out of corridors. Arya hesitantly reached forward, twisted the door nob, and pushed. Sending the door flying inward, revealing Vanir who was pacing back and forth.

"There you are!" he exclamed. "we were beginning to worry."

"I appologize for taking off like that. It was not out intention."

"what happened?"

"Eridor was taken." Vanir's face exploded with shock, something she did not expect to see.

"who? When? How?"

Arya began to tell her story. Starting with the walk she was on to explain why she had not been with her dragon, and ending with finding Eridor. Eragon remained silent the whole time, allowing her to speak without intruption.

"I see." Vanir said, deep in thought.

Arya felt Eridors hunger, and decided to use it as an excuse to leave. "Eridor is hungy, so I'm afraid we will have to depart." Vanir just waved his hand. Arya turned on her heals and stalked out of the room, antisipating hearing from the king again soon.

**A/N: Three hours and ten pages later I'm still alive! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thanks for being honest! But I do feel like I need to point out the whole spelling/grammar/word choice thing is the reason I need a beta. I can beta other peoples writing and do a good job, but with my own I suck. Which brings me to the question: any idea on when you can beta again?**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: Thanks! You review lifted my spirits! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Thank you! :) and I'm not telling why the elves took him yet. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I think I have a problem! I'm addicted to writing! O.o I tried to take a break but I couldn't! :(**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon, obviously. **

* * *

><p><p>

Arya walked up the steps of a large building in Osilon. She had ran there in two days, pushing herself to her maximum limits. She was here to see Lindir, whom she had only met once. All she knew was he had been one of her fathers friends, they had been close. But she was not here on a happy occasion. She suspected Lindir to be the one behind the kidnapping of her dragon. She was not positive, but the fuzzy memories she had of the old elf, matched the blurry one she got from the dieing elfs mind.

"I wish to see Lindir." was all she said to the elf who stopped her at the door. She was quickly ushered inside and taken to a large room. Left alone, Arya surveyed her surrounding. There were large windows from which huge curtains hug. They were a soft green color, with light brown leaves. There was a large chair sitting in the middle of the room, and behind it stood a large stone dragon. Other than that, the room was bare, except for a single vase with one rose in it which was perched upon a small table next to the large chair. The table was round, and had only three legs. The legs were twisted around each other, creating a braid like stand before flaring out in three different directions. There were two more doors, other than the one behind Arya which she had entered through, each standing on either wall.

The door to Aryas left swung open, revealing an elf. He had long silver hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail with a red ribbon. He wore a long red tunic, which had green sleeves. His pants, which reached about mid calf, were a dark ebony. His brown sandals made a light click click sound as he walked towards the chair.

"Greeting Lord Lindir." Arya said with a smile. She did not want to reveal her purpose here just yet.

"Greetings Arya. I have not seen you since you were a mere child." His voice sounded hard and cruel. Arya got the impression she was not welcomed here. "To what do I owe this _pleasure_ of you visit?" he spit out the words hatefully, which puzzled Arya. What had she done to offend him?

"Am I not aloud to visit a friend of my fathers?"

"Your father was no friend of mine!" he hissed. "He took away the one thing I loved in life" Arya let her hand drift casually to her elven sword, buckled at her hip. She did not like the tone of his voice.

"And just what was that?" She asked, trying to stay calm. What had her father done? The laughter from Lindir surprised Arya.

"They did not tell you? Of course not, what reason would they have to tell you?" He said, not giving Arya a chance to respond. "Me and your father grew up together. We were best friends. But being young, we both had our flaws." the hatred in his voice made fear spark inside Arya. Had ever one person hated another so?

"I fell in love, as to be expected. She fancied me as well, so we became mates. But your father ruined everything for me! After returning from a fight, a hero, my mate decided she did not love me any more. She left me for your father."

"Islanzadi?" She asked. Gaining another laugh from Lindir.

"Yes, who else? They had a child together, they named her Arya. Each second of my life was filled with agony after that. I loved no other. And after years of emotional torture, I swore to somehow get back at him. But then he died. I was not set free of my oaths, they were to strong. Your mother died, and still I was not set free. No the oaths require blood, his blood." Arya took a sharp intake of breath. Was this guy crazy? She was the only one of her family still alive. He wouldn't kill a rider, would he?

"You wouldn't kill me." She said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"No? You spend to much time with that rider, and I knew even my assassins could not over come both of you. So I settled for the next best thing, your dragon. Which, you got BACK!" His voice raised to a scream now, filled the whole room causing Aryas ears to ring.

"Are you admitting to taking my dragon?" It was not a question, but he replied anyway.

"Admitting, and taking full responsibility. It got me what I wanted. Your here, aren't you?" At his words, all three doors opened simultaneously. Revealing large groups of men, wearing the same black clothing as the ones who stole Eridor. Arya hastily drew her sword, even though she knew she had no chance.

"Oh, I do not think that is wise elf." Hissed Lindir.

"I will fight."

"So be it." and with a wave of his hand, all three groups attacked at once. Arya guessed at about one hundred men clothed in black. And even for her, that was pushing it. She was regretting not bringing Eragon. When the first man neared her Arya swung her sword, easily beheading the man. She turned around, thrusting her sword through another heart. Were they trying? A stinging burn in her arm answered her question. She spun on her heals, dropping her raised sword at the same time. She felt her sword battle with the hard skull of her opponent, but in the end steal won. She kicked the man in the chest to remove her sword and swung again. There were to many, and soon Arya had several cuts and bruises. One in particular, to her chest, she had to heal soon or she would bleed to death.

She quickly muttered one of the twelve words of death, and twenty men around her fell to the ground. Using the extra time, she whispered "Wasíse Heill" Her chest started to itch, signifying the wound being healed. The toll on her energy was more than she anticipated, and her vision wavered slightly. Once stable again, Arya saw more men running towards her. She spun around and ran out of the large room, hoping to buy herself some time. In the hall way, space was limited allowing only three men to attack her at one time.

She stabbed one man in the heart, and spun around just in time to block a fatal blow to her head. Jumping in the air, she brought her sword down on top of another head. This time however, her sword stuck. Not pausing to think, she bent down and picked up one of the fallen mans sword, and at the same time escaping another blow. It continued like this for sometime, blurring things together. Arya whole memory after that point was blood, pain, and fatigue. Her head was swimming, from having to resort to magic on more than one occasion. But she pressed on, fighting for the ones she loved.

After two hours, Arya thought it would never end. She started to realize she would never see Eridor, Eragon, or anyone else ever again. This was her end, and for one reason or another she was okay with that. In the short week Eridor had been alive, he had proven himself wiser than she. He had taught her to live in the moment, and enjoy life. She was willing to die, attempting to keep her dragon alive. Arya drove her sword deep into flesh, cutting through an elves neck. Arya spun on her heals, ready to attack another, when she relized there were no more men in black figures.

After another moment, Arya felt she could not stand any longer. She leaned on the hard, cold stone wall. Her breath came in sharp gasps, and her hair was drenched with sweat. A long, deep chuckle caused Arya to jump. She turned to face Lindir, not bothering to hide her emotions. She could feel her face was red with anger, and she began to shake.

"Well done elf." He said, clapping his hands together. "Although I must say, I anticipated the out come. But no matter, this way I can kill you myself." He brought a long sword out from behind his back. Where he had got it she did not know, she was only focused on its deadly point. She knew she did not have the strength to fight, especially one so experienced as he. Still, she could not drop her sword. Something kept her going.

Lindir took a few steps forward, allowing the point of his sword to scrape the ground. For the second time that day, Aryas ears were ringing. The deafening screech vibrated in her ears, causing the back of her head to throb. Suddenly, a huge force was dropped on her mind. It was stronger than any she had ever encountered before, including Durza. She quickly thickened her barriers, though there was no point. Her walls came crashing down, bringing a strange prescience. It felt strange, like none she had felt before. It had no mercy or compassion, just hate.

Arya cracked open her eyes, to see Lindir was now standing in front of her. His eyes burned with fury, brighter than any Arya had encountered.

"For more than one hundred years I suffered, and now I have my vengeance." Arya felt the cold tip of the blade scraping against her cheek. Warm blood dripped down her neck, staining her tunic. "I will make this as _painful _as possible." Arya tried to lash out at him, only to find he had her held in place. "Your dragon must be stupid. You are in now way fit to be a rider." Arya felt anger building up inside of her. He could only go so far, and insulting her and her dragon was at the limit.

Somehow, she collected her thought and was able to create a mental attack of her own. It was weak at first, and Lindir did not release his hold on her. But she fed the force with her anger, having nothing else left. It slowly grew stronger, forcing the elf to release her. Able to move again, she swung her sword out at the place she guessed Lindir was. Metal was met with metal, and the force of Aryas blow sent sparks flying and threw the two elfs back several feet. Aryas vision was surrounded by red spots, and her head was swimming.

Never the less, she kept up the force of her mental attack and managed to make it slightly stronger. She ran forward again, sword held high. Lindir raised his sword to block hers, leaving his stomach wide open. Arya raised her leg and kicked the man in the stomach with as much force as she could manage. He flew through the air, releasing his sword at the same time. Arya quickly bolted forward and, reaching out to her right, let her sword fall all the way to her left. Arya felt her sword sink deep into the waiting flesh, seconds later it flew through the air once again. Aryas elbow jarred, forcing her to release her borrowed sword. She silently cursed for using so much force.

She looked down at the dead elf, and her anger began to fade. Another wave of fatigue washed over her, causing her arms and legs to shake. Before she fell, she reached out for the wall welcoming its support. Arya was shaking violently now, her sweating increased. A small tingle in her leg caused her to look down. A deep cut from her knee to her ankle was pouring blood. Already it was pink and swollen. And, judging from the smell coming from it, it was already infected.

Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, and ripped her leggings at the knee. Green and white foam started pouring from the cut, causing the hallway to smell worse than before. She cursed under her breath, one of the swords had been poisoned. Not having the energy to stand, she dragged herself over to one of the fountains outside. She cupped her hands, and poured as much water as she could on her leg. Ripping her other pan leg at the knee, she started to clean it out best she could. In the end, it looked better than before but smelt worse.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement. With her elven vision, she saw a deer hiding in the trees. Arya reached out her mind, brushing against the does. Slowly, she started to drain its energy. Something she hated to do, but had to. She fought her nausea as she quickly healed her cut. It was not healed completely, but she would live. Slowly she fell into her elven dream state, thinking of Eridor.

**A/N: Well I'm not exactly sure how this chapter turned out. Just so you know I'm sick, so you are lucky to be getting this chapter.**

**I am taking a break (or I'm going to try to) from writing. See you guys the next break from school I get! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Now you know why they took him! :) I know it seems random and like it doesn't have a point, but you guys needed some action. I mean, you were probably getting bored.**

**Reply to Restrained Freedom: I would write a chapter about the Varden, but they are just waiting for winter to end. I don't think there would be much to write about, and I think this is more interesting for y'all you read :)**

**Reply to justmeagain123: I'm sorry your computer died. **

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Just let me know when you can beta again. And as for Vanir, I may do something with him later...I'm not sure yet.**

**Reply to DEMONHEART002: Glad your reading! Here's an update.**

**Reply to mir: I tried to take a break..But was unable to...isn't that sad? But now school is forcing me to take a break :(**

**See you guys later! Sorry it's going to be a while! It makes me sad :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So this chapter is coming out of anger. I got up SUPER early to get ready for church and now I'm almost ready (not to mention I get to wear my new heals) and now we are not going! I'm so angry so please enjoy my anger venting chapter.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

The throbbing of Arya's thigh awoke her, but only partially. She was still asleep, but was aware of her surrounding including the pain that shot up and down her leg muscles.

'_I guess I getter fix that' _She thought to herself. But she couldn't open her eyes. She tried but they were to heavy to open. Panic began to rise in her chest as she relized she still did not have the energy to do _anything_. Not even to open her eyes. Already, even just the attempt, had caused a drop in her energy.

'_It must be the poison!' _She relized. Hoping Eragon would come soon, she slowly faded into unconsciousness.

_'Where is she?' _ Eragon asked again, and received no response. For three days he had been trying, and failing, to receive the location of Arya from her smug green dragon. Eragon was frustrated beyond what he had been before, and the hatch-ling showed no signs of saying anything. The rumbling laughter of Saphira boomed from behind the exasperated rider.

'_What is so funny?' _He asked her.

'_You are little one.'_ The angry look he gave his dragon earned him more of her dragon laughter.

'_It's not that funny!'_ To which she responded with more laughter. '_Fine! I'd like to see you try!'_ Immediately she became silent, and he could since she was having a conversation with Eridor.

'_She went to Osilon to see Lord Lindir.'_ She said, he thought he picked up a slight bit of satisfaction in her tone.

_'Why would he tell you and not me?'_ He asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

'_Simple: you didn't ask nicely.'_ She said, laughing anew.

"Oh I give up on dragons and their constant...attitude He said aloud, sending both the dragons into another laughing fit. The sound was so immanence Eragon had to cover his ears.

'_Are you quite through?'_ He asked once the sound had died down.

'_I think so.' _she said, sounding out of breath from all the laughing.

'_Good then lets go to Osilon.' _ He responded, jumping onto Saphiras back.

'_Why? I'm sure she can handle herself.'_

'_I'm sure she can to, but I still have a bad feeling I am not going to ignore. Think of it as two teaches going to retrieve their pupil if you must, but let us not terry any longer.' _Saphira let out a roar, and flung her massive body into the air.

"Come on Eridor!" Eragon shouted. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Eridor jump into the air as well. Even though he was little more than a week old, and only the size of a small horse, he was able to fly. The rider did not know for how long, but they were about to find out.

They reached the home of Lord Lindir just before the sun dropped below the horizon. They would have been their around mid afternoon, had not been for the constant stops they were forced to take because of Eridor. Eragon scanned the ground, searching for Arya. It had been three days, and assuming it took her two to get here, she would probably been on her way back.

'_Saphira, can you fly a little lower?'_ he asked. As a response, they quickly dropped ten feet. '_See there, by the fountain?'_ He asked. There was a person, and he was desperately hoping it was not who he thought it was. As the got closer, Eragon saw that it was indeed who he thought it was. Aryas body lay, sprawled across the ground. Weather she was alive or dead, he could not tell. But she looked closer to death than life.

The pain was almost unbearable now. Still she could not move, or open her eyes. The throbbing had increased, and the pain had spread to her hip. Her whole leg was in agony, and Aryas brain was in hell. Constant images flashed before her. All her painful memories she was forced to live, over, and over, and over again. She tried to open her eyes, but could not. She tried to use magic, but failed. Suddenly, she herd a loud noise. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _

_'oh Eragon please hurry!'_

'_Saphira, that's Arya!' _Panic filled the riders thoughts, clouding his judgment. When they were five feet away, Eragon pulled on the slip knots the held him in the saddle, and jumped of of his dragon. The feeling of weightlessness engulfed him for a few seconds, before he collided with the ground. The impact jarred his nee, but he clenched his teeth and ignored the pain. He ran to the elf, not knowing the extent of her energies.

"Arya! Arya can you hear me?" He screamed, shaking her sleeping figure. Puzzled, he looked her body over for wounds, but found none. None on the surface at least. Reaching out, he collided with Aryas mind. He was surprised to find she had no barriers guarding her brain. He soon found out why.

_Pain, throbbing pain. Memories, painful memories. Eragon, where is he? 'I'm right here.' _he wanted to say, but could not. Her mind was confused, and she was in sever pain. But where was it coming from? Digging deeper, he discovered. Her thigh had a wound under the surface, and her whole body was infected with some sort of poison.

'_I'll help you.'_ he said, before withdrawing from her mind. Although he doubted she herd it. "Wasìse Heill" He said, placing his hand on his injured thigh. He felt the energy leave him, as the magic healed the elf. After a few more spells, that were more complicated, the rider was confident that she was healed completely. He placed his hand on her arm, and transferred some of his remaining energy into her figuring she needed it more than she did.

'_Do you think she will be okay?'_ Eridor asked, interning Eragons mind.

'_She will live.'_ He said, reassuring the dragon.

'_Thank you, for what you did.'_

'_your welcome.'_ he replied, not having the energy to say thanks was not necessary. Slowly, Eragon got up and walked over to Saphira.

'_You did well little one.'_ She said.

'_Thank you Saphira.'_ He said, pressing his face against her snout.

'_Rest, you are tired.'_ Eragon did not argue, he was to exhausted. Instead, he crawled over to his dragons side, and pressed his body against her rough scales welcoming the warmth than engulfed him. Even though it was early winter, it was very cold. Saphiras wings closed over him, shielding him from the arctic winds.

'_wake me if Arya stirs.'_ he mumbled, before falling into his trance like sleep.

Arya slowly opened her eyes. Her leg no longer hurt, and she had energy again but she remembered not how it had happened. She had ended up having shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight, as she was laying on her back face towards the sky. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. Ignoring her muscles that were screaming in protest, she stood. Happiness suddenly replaced every other emotion she had when she saw the green dragon.

'_Eridor!'_ She said through their mental link. Her dragon ran to her side, and Arya quickly threw her sore arms around his neck. '_It's good to see you!' _

'_I missed you!'_ he said, surprising her yet again with his fluent speech. '_don't run off like that again without me!' _

_'I wont I'm sorry...'_

Joy filled Eragons body as he saw Arya stand up. She was better, that's all that mattered.

'_Do you remember when you were small enough for me to do that?'_ he asked, chuckling slightly as Arya threw her arms around her dragons neck.

'_I do. And I hated being that size.'_ she said in a teasing voice.

'_My hugs aren't that bad!' _He said said defense.

'_Only when you forget to take a bath!'_ Slightly offended, Eragon walked over to the elf.

"Arya?"

"Oh, hello Eragon." She said, standing to face him. "I guess I must thank you, as I am assuming you are the one who healed me?"

"I am, but thanks is not necessary." He said, feeling the tips of his ears turn red.

"Oh but it is. I have no doubt that I would be dead right now if it weren't for you." She said, rewarding him with a rare smile.

"But you are not, so let us not talk about such things." he said, not wanting to even think about her death. She nodded and said

"I am sorry for not telling you where I was going. I couldn't for if I had you would of tried to come with me." As she said this, she looked down at her hands. She looked like a child, about to receive a punishment.

"Why did you come here anyway?" He asked.

"I will tell you, but I am going to move into the shade. I am feeling light headed." She turned and walked towards the large building, which was giving off a large amount of shade. Momentarily, Eragon was transfixed on the elves slender body. The way her hips swayed when she waled was appealing to Eragon. Her soft curves made his heart flutter. And the way her her tunic hugged her curves – '_ERAGON!' _Saphira screamed through their mental link.

'_Sorry, I couldn't help it.'_ He said, starting to follow Arya. She leaned against the wall, and Eragon followed suit.

"I came here because...I thought Lord Lindir was the one who captured Eridor." She said

"Was he?" asked Eragon, shocked by the news. She just nodded.

"He told me some crazy story that my father took his mate from him and that he had sworn in the ancient language that he would get revenge. I think there was another reason though, but I will never know. He is dead, along with one hundred other elves." She said, looking at the ground.

"You killed one hundred elves?"

"Do not make it sound like I enjoyed it!" She snapped "I was attacked and was defending myself. The idea is no more appealing to me than to you, after all I had to kill my own kind!"

"I apologize Arya Sivit-Kona." Eragon mumbled. The only response was a small nod. They stood in silence, and Eragon took the time to study the elf. She looked sad, and worried. Her face was down cast, and he thought tears were threatening to fall. As hard as he tried not to, eventually his eyes lowered to gaze, once again, at the elves curves. They were perfect in every way, or at least to Eragon. Why was he felling more attracted to her right then, than before? Her smell of crushed pine needles reached his nose, tempting him. Should he dare?

Arya shifted uneasy under the blue riders stare. Why did he stare at her like that? She knew it was with love, but still, it unnerved her. She was not some horse to be stared at.

"Arya?" he asked, sounding hesitant. She looked up at him, and she knew what was coming. Not again! She couldn't hurt him again, not again. "I...I love you..." he said. Arya's gut dropped. "and I know you love me..." he kept stopping, he sounded worried. "So why can't we be together? If we love each other...shouldn't we be...mates?" Arya was mortified, how could he do this again? He had promised not to!

"Eragon..." she said, working up her confidence. "You are wrong...I hate you!" She said, adding to herself '_I hate you for making me love you!'_ They were talking in the ancient language, so she was sure he would believe her. His face broke her heart, and she could feel tears threatening to over flow. His eyes, she didn't know they could look so sad. She couldn't do it any longer. Quickly, she started to walk away.

She hated him? Emotions swelled inside Eragon. How could she hate him? She loved him! But now she did not, she hated him.

'_I'm sorry little one.'_ Saphira said, trying to comfort him. But he ignored her, and rage started to boil inside him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was standing in front of Arya, blocking her way. He took a step forward, and she took a step back. A plain was forming in his mind.

'_Don't do it!'_ Saphira warned '_you will retreat it! It's not worth it! Don't...'_ her words trailed off as he cut her off from his mind, he couldn't stand her objections any longer. He had made up his mind no matter what the consequences. He took another step forward, and she took a step back. Her face looked confused, was it really that hard to figure out? Another step, pushed her back farther. Than another, than another, and another. Until she was pressed up against the wall of the mansion, not able to go any ware.

"Do you really hate me?" he whispered, taking another step closer the to the confused elf. Deep down inside he couldn't believe what he was about to do. Had he gone crazy?

Was he really asking her this question? She could hardly stand it.

"Yes" She whispered, so quite she could barely hear it. "Yes, I hate yo-" Her words were cut off by his lips, pressed against hers. He was kissing her! Had he gone mad? She tried to pull away, but only hit her head against the stone wall. She silently cursed herself for getting into this situation.

'_**quite protesting!'**_ her voice inside her said '_**you know you like it!'**_

'_no I don't!'_ She said appalled at herself. Another kiss from Eragon made her heart flutter. How could she like this? How could she enjoy it? They could never be!

'_**You love him. Quit trying to figure out the future, live in the present!'**_ And this one time, she listened. She didn't know why, maybe it was the encouragement from Eridor Slowly, she lifted her arms up, and wrapped them around the riders neck. And, she still didn't know why, kissed him back. She felt his arms wrap around her small waste, and pull her closer to him. She enjoyed it, she didn't know why. Wait, yes she did. She loved him, no matter how much she told herself she didn't, she loved him. And so she kept kissing him, allowing herself enjoy life.

**A/N: I am proud of myself for writing this chapter! I can't believe I did it! :D But, I REALLY want your opinion! Did I do this to quick? Oh and if Eragon seemed OOC...well he went a little bit crazy, and can you blame him? He was rejected again by the woman he loves.**

**PLEASE send me a review! ;)**

**Thank you all my reviewers, you are AMAZING! Love you! ;) (In the non-awkward way...)**

**Oh yeah. I forgot to say the next chapter is going to be about Murtagh, Thorn, and the Varden. Thanks to: Restrained . Freedom, for helping me realize I needed a chapter about them! :)**

**Reply to Dagibsta: Well, he has lived a long time and those were the recruits he had gotten over the course of his life time. And he kinda twisted their minds. And: you were right! You must be smart! :)**

**Reply to Massa: Good to have you back! Thanks for reviewing! Did you have a good time on your vacation?**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: lol well we all have stuff we are addicted to. :) YAY! Send me a pm when you can beta.**

**Reply to mir: The magic rocks are with Murtagh, and the next chapter is about him. And yeah it was random...**

**Reply to Cara: Yeah...If you couldn't tell I like random! :) **

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Your right, and the next chapter is going to be about Murtagh and Thorn. :) And I think that she would be able to kill at least one hundred. Remember how Roan killed 100+ by himself? (In Brisingr I think) And he isn't an elf. And Arya has new found Dragon Rider powers, which increased her already massive strength. So I think it is believable. If you think it is unbelievable, I'm sorry! :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Okay guys here we go...**

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Murtagh stalked down the streets of Dras-Leona, only one thing on his mind. To get out from under the stares of all these people. He had been here for almost a month, and still people did not trust him!<p>

'_Have I done anything to them? Why won't they trust me?' _he asked himself, but he knew the answer. But the things he did in the past he could not control! Must he go through the pain of his past each day? Must people constantly remind him of what he had done? Somewhere behind him, he heard the whistling of something flying towards his head. He ducked, narrowly missing the tomato aimed for his head. His blood started to boil. Anger was rising up to his face, he could tell because it was turning red. He stood, throwing his weight behind him. There stood a boy, no more than thirteen, with another tomato in his hand ready to throw it. A look of anger and hatred on his face, so pure Murtagh almost couldn't stand it.

"Slytha" He hissed. The boy fell to the ground, asleep, the tomato dropped from his hand. Immediately he regretted it, now the people would hate him more! If that was even possible. He turned and ran out of the city, escaping their glares and shouts. He kept running, not wanting to stop. He wanted to escape all the pain, the reminders of what he had been forced to do. Eventually, when his legs burned and his head was throbbing, he was forced to stop. He collapsed in the clearing, panting for breath. The cold cool air rushed over his burning limbs, and rustled through his sweat covered hair. His heart raced, not wanting to calm down.

'_Breath in, and out, in and out.' _He thought to himself.

'_Murtagh?'_ Thorn asked.

'_I'm fine.'_ he said to his dragon. Minutes later, the thud thud of Thorns powerful wings filled the clearing. Murtagh looked up to see his dragon flying ten feet above him, slowly lowering himself to the ground. Upon his back sat his mother, Selena. Her brown hair was loose, and flapping behind her in the wind.

"What are you doing here?" Murtagh asked when they landed, some of his previous anger subsiding.

"Am I not aloud to come spend time with my son?" She asked, putting some pretend offense in her voice. Murtagh just rolled his eyes and looked up at the sky, trying to loose his troubles in the clouds. He herd his mother come and sit next to him, so close he could feel her breathing on his neck.

"What do you want?" He asked, more force behind his voice this time. He just wanted to be alone.

"I just want to spend time with you." She whispered, real pain was in her voice now. The rider knew she wanted to reconnect with her sons, and deep down he wanted that to. But the truth was, he was afraid. Afraid of getting close again, and then she would disappear like before. He shifted his head to face her, not quite looking her in the eye. The rider searched her face for emotion, but only found sorrow. He sighed and looked at the sky again, hoping she would go away.

"I heard your a good swordsman." She said. Ugh, she was not going anywhere.

"I guess."

"Would you show me?" She asked Murtagh quirked one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Show you?"

"Yes. Spar with me." She said, it sounded like she had just come up with the plain.

"But-"

"No buts!" She shouted "We fight now." As she stood, she pulled out a small silver sword and began muttering the spell to block the edges. After a moments hesitation, Murtagh did the same with Zar'roc. He could feel the adrenaline starting to pulse through his veins as it always did before a fight. They stood, facing each other waiting for one to strike first. It was Murtagh who closed the space between them, so fast he was confident he would win. But his sword was met by steel, and the force of the impact sent the pair flying in opposite directions and sparks showered the ground. Shock filled Murtagh by her strength. He almost didn't have time to block the silver sword aimed for his neck it moved so fast. Lunging out at his mothers stomach, Murtagh let out a grunt. She jumped back, causing Murtagh to fall to the ground. He rolled out of the way and hopped to his feet, just barely blocking a hit to his hip. He swung his sword at her right shoulder, but it was blocked as well. Murtagh jumped forward, hitting her with his most complicated maneuvers. The last one hit her left arm, and sent a cracking sound through the clearing. Selena's face momentarily twisted with pain, and then she smiled. Suddenly, his mother was running towards him with more speed than he thought possible. Instinct took over then

"RÏSA!" He barked, raising his right palm in the air. Immediately, Selena was lifted ten feet in the air. Pure anger shone on her face, mixed with a little amusement.

"Togira." She whispered. Suddenly, Murtaghs legs felt like jello. He fell to the ground, hit with a thud, and almost lost hold on the magic that held his mother in the air. He found that he couldn't move his legs, or arms. He was crippled.

"Jierda kalfya" Murtagh said, and another sicking crack filled the air. His mother cried, and let go of the magic that crippled him. Slowly, Murtagh lowered the woman to the ground and ran to her side. He looked at her face it was twisted in pain and immediately Murtagh was filed with guilt.

"Waise Heill" He said, and felt the energy leaving his body as his mothers calf's formed back together. Before Murtagh could move out of the way, a burning pain exploded in his left arm. It was so strong it almost broke the bone. Institutionally, he rolled over to his sword and, grabbing the hilt, jumped on his feet. Five feet separated the two, and a smile spread across Selena's face. She had her sword in hand, and looked like she hadn't been fighting all this time, even though Murtagh was out of breath and panting. She lunged forward, almost hitting Murtaghs chest. He blocked it, and swung his sword to meet another blow from his mother. It went on like this for hours. So long, that the sun was sinking below the horizon. Until finally, Murtagh stumbled. He stepped on a rock and lost his footing. Which allowed his mother to raise her sword to his neck.

"Dead" she said. Murtagh couldn't believe it! He had lost! A dull clapping sound reached his ears from the left side of the clearing. From the corner of his eye he could see a small figure standing there. He twisted his body to see it was Angela, the herbalist. Or at least he thought it was Angela. He whipped his head back to face his mother, and then back to the herbalist. They looked exactly alike. The only different was Angela wore a long purple dress, and her long curly brown hair was tied back with a purple head band. His mother wore green leather pants and shirt, and her curly brown hair hung loose and wild around her face.

"Hello Angelica!" Selena called. Who is Angelica?

"You know I go by Angela now!" Snapped the herbalist, momentary anger flashing in her wild eyes.

"Right, I forgot. Hello _Angela_" She replied. Murtagh couldn't believe it. Here they were, looking exactly alike and now it was as if they knew each other! The rider was thoroughly confused.

'_do you know whats going on?'_ He asked his dragon.

'_not a clue.'_ Thorn responded, his voice sounded just as confused.

"Good day Selena." Angela said, bringing Murtagh back to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Selena said. Murtagh thought he heard a hint on anger in her voice, but it was covered up by a big smile on her face.

"I was out searching for rabbits and I heard you fighting and well, you know I never miss any action!"

"Yes I know, one of the many annoying things about you!"

"And you would know how? Actually forget that, and let me ask you another question. Have you seen any rabbits?" She asked, shifting one arm to her hip.

"No, why would it matter if I had?"

"EVERY THING MATTERS!" Angela roared. "I need them for my experiments! I am proving that hares do not exist! They are merely rabbits." She said, flashed them a toothy grin, and then turned on her heals and walked out of sight. Murtagh just stared where the herbalist had been. What had just happened? He heard his mother sigh and sit down, so he turned to face her.

"That woman get on my nerves." She whispered, placing one hand on her forehead.

"You know her?" He asked, his voice still shaking with confusion.

She laughed and then, "Yes I know her. I know her all to well."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. It is nothing."

"It is not nothing!" He yelled, he was confused and he was going to get answers. "And you to look exactly alike! What is that about?"

"No one was supposed to know" She sighed.

"Know what?" Murtagh asked forcefully, throwing his hands in the air.

"Know that we are sisters." Her face filled with disgust, like she hated the words she spoke. Murtagh sat there with a blank face, shock filled his body.

'_did you know?'_ Murtagh asked Thorn.

'_I knew something was up, just not what.'_ Replied Thorn.

"Sisters?" He asked, trying to hide his shock. She nodded. "How? I have seen both of you fight, you are way more powerful than her."

"She hides what she is." She chuckled, and then sucked in her breath. She regretted what she had just said, that Murtagh could tell.

"What?" He said under his breath. "What is she? What are _you?_!"

"I can not tell anyone!" She said, this time trowing her hands in the air.

"But I am no one, I am your son." He said, hoping to convince her.

"I will try to tell you, but my oaths might not allow me..." she said. After a pause she continued. "Me and my sister Angelica, no Angela, are descendents of the Grey Folk." She sighed. More shock filled Murtagh, and he felt his eyes go wide. He sucked in his breath, and bit is lip. Could this be true? He opened his mouth to question, but was stopped by her raised hand.

"Let me explain first." She said, taking a beep breath. "Me and Angela were born about two hundred and fifty years ago to Nelêsa and Lnðda, who were Grey Folk. We are twins. We grew up together, and watched our people die out. Our parents died when we were twenty years old, still children. Since we were the last of our kind we placed spells on ourselves, that hid our true appearance. Angela decided she wanted to live on her own, without me, so she left and I hadn't seen her again until just a few days ago. We never did get along, so splitting up was not that hard. I wondered alone, going where ever I please. About twenty years ago Morzan found me wandering the streets of Uru'bean. He took me in and I became his black hand." She said, sighing at the end. She suddenly looked exhausted, and like a huge pressure had been lifted.

"That's it?" He asked, still wide eyed. He couldn't believe it.

"There is more, if I'm telling some I might as well tell it all." She said, sounding more confident. She looked up at the darkening sky and continued "I'm not quite sure how to tell this story...The dragons that hatched for Grey Folk grew more powerful than normal dragons, as well did the Grew Folk who were their riders. It was some reaction to the magic that ran threw both races veins. It was rare for two dragons who both had Grey Folk riders to breed. When they did, the dragon inside of the egg would hatch more powerful than any, and have abnormal developing rates. He would be able to speak and fly within a few days. They could also control their dragon magic, unlike other dragons. The rider and dragons bond was also stronger. There were only two breeding's of such dragons, and only seven such eggs were produced. Only one is still in existence." She said. After pausing to run her fingers through her hair she continued.

"That egg it green."

**A/N: Ohhhh! I bet money you were NOT expecting THAT! :D Well now you know why Eridor is abnormal... :)**

**Please review!**

**Reply to Cara: woah! And earthquake? I bet that was fun! (Just kidding) glad you liked the chapter! :D**

**reply to paolinifansimon: haha, I think a kiss was better than a slap in the face. :)**

**reply to mir: Yup, school is giving me some time to write :) Eragon and Arya are in Ellesmera because of the funeral of Islanzadi. :)**

**Reply to Massa: He doesn't really have a character yet, so we don't know his personality. The way I am making him (because of what he is as you just found out) is tough, and he doesn't show very much emotion yet because he is trying to be tough. So he was completely in character for my story.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yeah, Arya was being a jerk in the last chapter huh?**

**Reply to BokitoProof: Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Two chapters in one day...wow. I think I have only done that one other time. I know I shouldn't be writing another chapter but...I didn't have any school today so I'm FREE! :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

**'**_you are lucky little one'_ Saphira said.

'_I know, I don't know why I did that.'_ Was his only response. Eragon walked over and sat with Saphira in her dragon bed. He had always preferred it over his own bed in their tree house.

'_Why did you kiss her?'_ She asked

'_I don't know. I guess I went crazy for a minute.'_ He didn't want to talk about this. She hadn't said anything after the kiss. She just walked away, without a word. He had only talked to her twice in the week since the event, each time to teach her and Eridor.

'_At least she did not say we could not be friends'_ Said Eragon.

'_She is a wise elf, you are her teacher. She could not have done that.'_ Realization struck Eragon hard in the gut. Cutting off their friendship was not an option, at least not at that time, because of her training. Had he really half thought she could love him after she said she hated him? But her kissing him back was so real. He could of sworn he heard her moan for more when he had pulled away. But then again, he wasn't acting like himself then so maybe he just heard what he wanted to hear.

"Eragon?"

'_what was that?'_ Eragon asked Saphira, slightly startled.

'_your mirror.'_ Said Saphira, laying her head on her paws. Eragon got up and walked over to his desk where he had left his mirror.

"Hello Murtagh. How fair the Varden?"

"Fine, but that is not why I contacted you. Is the egg safe?" His voice sounded frantic. The egg?

"Oh the egg! Of course, but-"

"Thank goodness." Murtagh interrupted.

"What?"

"The egg is special Eragon. Inside lays the most powerful dragon left." Eragon scratched his head in confusion, how could this dragon be more powerful? Then it hit him. Eridor being able to talk at such a young age, and being able to fly already.

"Murtagh, you know something!" Eragon said, louder then intended.

"Yes, listen closely." For the next hour Murtagh explained their mothers species, and how the dragon would be more powerful when it hatched. Then Eragon relized he had not told anyone about Eridor hatching.

"I think you mean dragon." Said Eragon, starting to smile.

"Eragon, are you here?" Arya said, her voice pure and sweet.

'_why is Arya here?'_ Eragon asked.

'_I don't know, let her in.'_

"I'll be right back." Eragon said to Murtagh, before moving to open the screen door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO POV Change:

"Eragon, I-"

"I am talking with Murtagh. He does not know about Eridor, you need to tell him." Eragon said. Arya sighed, she knew this would come eventually. Slowly, she walked past Eragon, into the tree house, and in front of the mirror.

"Hello Arya." Murtagh said, his face longing with question. "Where is Eragon?"

"I'm here. But Arya has something to tell you." Eragon said from behind the elf. Murtagh raised one eyebrow in question. Arya sighed again and raided her right hand, the one that held the gedway insignia. Murtaghs eyes widened, and he turned slightly pale.

"It has hatched?" He whispered. As an answer, Eridor flew in the entrance of the tree house barely fitting in the small space left.

"His name is Eridor." Arya said, standing so Eragon could have his chair back.

"How old is he?" Murtagh breathed, obviously still shocked.

"About two weeks." Eragon answered. Arya let their conversation fade to the back of her head, and she walked over to Eridor.

'_Hello.'_ Said Eridor, humming as she approached.

'_How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while.' _She replied, not able to keep the smile off her face.

'_I have been there, you have been busy.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_ she said, feeling guilty for neglecting her dragon. '_I was thinking.'_

'_I know. Why do you torture yourself over these things?'_

'_Because! Eragon and I could never be together, especially not before the war ended. But every day __my longing to be with him gets stronger. I do not know what to do!'_

'_then do not try to figure it out.'_

_'what?'_

_'Live one day at a time, you never know which will be your last.'_ He said. Arya sighed. For two weeks old, he was very wise.

"Arya!" Eragon screamed, tearing her from her thoughts.

"What?" She snapped, angry to be interrupted. She hadn't talked to her dragon in a long time.

"We have something to tell you." Eragon said, a goofy smile spreading across his face.

"Then tell."

/L/L/L/L/L/L/

Arya was shocked at the news she had just heard. Her dragon was the most powerful, very possibly ever. Which in turn meant she was going to powerful as well. She turned to Eridor, still amazed.

'_did you know about this?'_

'_how could I? I think deep down inside, yes. But who tells about what they are? I did not think I was different.'_ Arya sighed, this was a lot to take in. Slowly, she rose from her spot on the bed and walked over to the dragon entrance. She felt like she needed some fresh air. She could hear Eragon saying good bye to Murtagh, and walking over to her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, it's just that's a lot to think about."

"Aye, it is." He said, leaning on the door frame.

"And what about you? Your half Grey Folk!" Eragons eyes widened. The elf chuckled in her mind. That was Eragon for you, not thinking things through all the way.

"I guess I am..." He sighed. "Eridor come here. I want to try something" Arya watched as Eridor walked over to Eragon, looking at him with trusting eyes.

"I want you to try and lift this pebble." Eragon said, as he set a small rock on the ground. Arya could feel Eridor concentrating hard, but other than that she felt nothing. For five minutes, all she felt was concentration coming from the horse size dragon. And then, Arya felt energy running through her veins. It felt wonderful, slightly burning but mostly soothing. She didn't know what it was, and it puzzled her. But then:

The pebble moved.

**A/N: Well, hoped you like the filler chapter :)**

**Please review.**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thanks for the cookie it was delicious! :) I'm glad you like the plot twist! It took me a while to work out right. Don't worry about betaing. I will love it when you can, but I'm not mad for you not being able to. I think I've gotten better at self checking right?**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yeah, the egg was green but they didn't know it had hatched. :) And no one was really thinking about being half Grey Folk right away, they were all still dazed by the dragon part. Lol. :) Did you like my little plot twist? Hehe.**

**Reply to cara: wow. That part of usa is taking a hard hit huh? Thanks I love writing so people aren't expecting a thing! :D**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Yes, Arya is a jerk. And I did have a beta, but they are busy right now so I am currently without one.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys, just so you know I have a MAJOR head ace right now...I can hear my heart pounding in my head...or maybe it's the head ace...anyway in a lot of pain right now...:(**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

* * *

><p><p>

Arya POV:

It had been about three weeks since Eridor had first used magic. In that time, Eragon had been working with him on controlling it to where it didn't get out of control. In the process, the dragon had hurt three elves, almost died, and caught Aryas hair on fire. She chuckled at the thought. Eridor was still constantly apologizing and asking if she was alright, even though it had been more than a week.

The dragon had grown quite a bit in this time, and was now big enough to ride. They had been putting off the event because of the magic, and frankly Arya was glad. She enjoyed riding with Eragon on Saphira, and couldn't wait to ride Eridor. But something made her want to wait, like it wasn't the right time to ride him yet.

"Arya" Eragon said, jogging up to her. She quickly stood from her perch on a log and stood to face the rider. Emotions overwhelmed her when she saw his chocolate eyes.

'_stop it Arya!'_ She scolded herself.

"What is it Eragon?"

"Today you ride." He said with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"Your going to ride Eridor today." He replied, coming to a stop.

"Why today? Don't you have more magic to teach him?"

"I do, but we leave for the varden in three days. Do you not want to ride him?" He asked with a slight frown. The elf sighed inwardly, knowing of no way to get out of it.

'_do you not want to ride me?'_ Eridor asked, offense clear in his voice.

'_No! That's not it! I just...I don't know...I have a bad feeling..'_

_'fear not, nothing will happen if you fly with me.'_

_'I know Eridor, I'm coming.'_

"No I want to ride him." She said, turning her thoughts back to Eragon. "Let us go."

The pair walked back to where the two dragons were waiting, silence filled the air. Neither were able to talk comfortable anymore since their kiss, and it was something Arya truly missed. She had not had someone to talk to in a long time, and she was just beginning to open to Eragon when he was rushed away again. Part of her wished he hadn't done such a foolish thing, but the other half, the half deep inside her, was happy he did. Even just thinking about it brought back the butterfly's and joy.

'_Arya, are you going to stop day dreaming? You've been standing there for five minutes.'_ Eridors voice jolted Arya out of the thoughts. She saw she was standing next to Eridor, leaning on his side. Eragon was on Saphiras back, staring at her. Arya rolled her eyes and hopped onto Eridors back.

'_Eragon made us a saddle? When did he do that?'_ She asked.

_'A few nights ago, I think.'_ Eridor replied.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked

"Yes" She replied "As I'll ever be." She added under her breath. The rider felt Eridor lift onto his hind legs, almost throwing her backwards. She silently cursed and tied her legs into the saddle. She could feel Eridors muscles rippling underneath her as he pushed into the ground, throwing himself into the air. Arya stomach dropped, and she was tempted to close her eyes. Take offs always effected her that way.

Eridor glided for a few seconds and, just when Arya was sure they would crash, he pulled out his wings gaining them altitude. The elf couldn't help but laugh at the rush of flying. All her worry fled as Eridor flew through the sky. All her pain, and sorrow left even if for just then. The wind tugging at Aryas hair whistled in her pointy ears.

'_I'm sorry I didn't want to come. This is amazing!'_ Eridor hummed in response. Suddenly, Eridor flew straight up corkscrewing. Adrenaline pumped through Aryas veins as he pulled out of the spinning and shot towards the ground. Another laugh tore loose from the elves lips as he pulled up again, causing her stomach to drop.

'_Enjoying your self?'_ Eragon asked.

'_what are you doing?' _She snapped.

'_forgive me for intruding, but you had your barriers down. I just wanted to let you know we cannot fly for long today, there is much to do before we depart.'_ And with that, he withdrew from their contact. Arya sighed as they turned back to Ellesmera, regretting it came to an end so soon.

'_Promise me we will fly soon, just for the fun of it.'_ Arya said.

'_Promise.'_ Eridor responded.

**A/N: So sorry it is short, my head ace is forcing me to stop. Yes I know this is a filler, and boring. They are about to march to Uru'bean, so hang in there! :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yup, I'm working on the plain and battle scene already...:)**

**Reply to Ebrithil Elf: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you keep reading! :)**

**Reply to Massa: Okay, I'm trying not to...**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: okay, I took in your advice :)**

**Reply to Cara: LOL that's funny :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Just a small note! :) I am dedicating this chapter to none other than Draco Lucis! :D They are the first reviewer (that is still reviewing) of my story! That means so much to me and I'm so happy to have them! Not to mention the fantastic beta-ing they did for a while. SO three cheers for Draco Lucis!**

**All my reviews are amazing! Love you all!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Please bear with me as I fight sleep to write for you guys! I am recovering from a two hour night of sleep...**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

Anticipation surged through Eragons veins as they neared the giant city.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Saphiras wings flapped harder, pushing them along faster, as she felt her riders eagerness. Eragon couldn't wait to see his mother again. He had only known her for about a week when they left and, although he didn't really know her, he felt close, like he had known her his whole life. The rider was practically jumping out of the saddle. They still had a ways to fly, as they were just starting to see the tents.

Eragon glanced over at Arya, who was holding onto Eridor tightly as he did flips through the air. Aryas magical laugh reached his ears, spreading a smile on his face. He was glad she was having fun now that Eridor was around. It showed another side of the elf, which he much preferred.

Memories flashed before Eragon of before Eridor hatched. She would open up to the rider, but rarely. Never would she laugh, and smiles were rare. Now she was almost always smiling, or laughing at something the dragon did. It was a change, but a good one. That Eragon had decided. What he hadn't decided was her reaction to his kiss.

It still bugged him, and he wished more than anything she would just speak what she felt. But he knew that would never happen, that change would be bad. It would change who she was almost completely, and then the elf he loved would be gone. Emotions welled up inside Eragon, emotions he could not place. He shifted through them, trying to decipher their meanings. Was it love, happiness, sadness, regret?

Regret. That's what it was. Eragon regretted kissing Arya, although he loved the feeling. He knew now it was wrong, and he shouldn't of acted the way he had. But she had kissed him back, right? So that made it a good thing, right?

'_Eragon, stop fighting a lousing battle. When fighting yourself you can never win.'_

_'I'm sorry Saphira, I was just thinking.'_ He said

'_Leave it in the past. It happened, and is over with. Neither of you have said a word about it since.'_

_'that's what bothers me. I need to know what she feels for me.'_

_'Eragon, you know how she feels. Even if you don't know it right now, deep inside of you you know the answer. Do not put your friendship with her in jeopardy, just to confirm what you already know.'_

Eragon sighed and turned his gaze back to the nearing city. The houses and walls were much bigger now, but it would still take some time to reach Dras-Leona.

'_I know you are right Saphira, but I'm not sure I can do as you say. It nags at me constantly, and wont leave me alone. You say I know, but I do not. She said she loves me, and then she says she hates me. I need to know, I can no longer tolerate this internal torture.'_

_'Eragon listen to yourself! You know as well as I that your meaning can be twisted in the ancient language. You have done it upon many occasions. Arya may have been talking about one thing she hates about you, but worded it to where it sounded like she hated everything about you. She does not hate you little one, of this I am sure.'_

Eragon breathed a sigh, this time of relief.

'_You are so wise Saphira. Thank you for setting my mind at ease.'_

_'You are welcome little one. Do not even think about asking her whats she hates about you!'_

Silently, Eragon cursed the fact she could since his every thought. It was sometimes annoying.

'_Don't worry, I wo-'_ Eragon was cut off by a tingling in his head. For a moment he didn't understand. Confusion filled his thought, until he recognized the feeling. Quickly he thickened the barriers around his mind, blocking whoever it was out. He didn't think they meant him harm, but he had to be safe.

The feeling persisted, drawing all of Eragon attention. The force of the attack astonished Eragon, it was stronger than any he had ever, in his whole life experienced. It felt old, very old. Focusing on Saphiras scales, Eragon studied the texture of the sapphire. Suddenly, Saphira dropped lower in the sky distracting Eragon. He lost focus, and the walls around his mind fell. A strange presence tumbled into his mind, and yet it was somewhat familiar.

'_Eragon'_ Immediately he recognized the voice.

'_Forgive me master, I did not know it was you.'_

_'Do not be sorry Eragon Oromis...would be proud of you, your strength had increased since we were slaughtered on the field of battle.'_ his words were slow and rigid. Eragon could feel his pain radiating through their connection.

'_Thank you master.'_ He said. '_I do not aim to be rude but, why have you contacted me. Last I checked you were grieving for master Oromis.'_

_'The time for grieving is over. I must help you in you fight against Galbatorix.'_

_'Of course master.'_

Silence engulfed them, filling their thoughts. Several times Eragon thought Glaedr had severed the connection, only to feel him again a few seconds later.

'_Forgive my lack of conversation. I was speaking with Murtagh.'_ Glaedr finally said.

'_What did he say?'_

_'They have been experimenting with the rocks you left with them. They discovered they hold more power than you originally thought, much more. Also, when you place all the rocks together, the carvings on them create a map. We do not know where to yet, but with my help they will soon.'_

_'This is good news.'_

_'Yes, very good. Especially if it leads to where I think it does...I must go. Report to Nasuada immediately when you land.'_

_'Yes master.'_ Eragon said as Glaedr drew farther away.

'_Where do you think it leads Saphira?'_ Eragon asked.

'_I know not, for I have no laid eyes on it.' _She replied. Movement caught Eragons eye, as he leaned onto one of Saphiras spikes. Eridor was flipping faster now, while at the same time breathing fire. That was one of his newest talents, one of which he was extremely proud of. A chuckle escaped Eragons mouth at the sight.

OoOoOoOoO Arya's POV.

"How was your trip?" Nasuada asked. She was sitting in her large chair, clothed in a white dress that seemed to glow compared to her skin. The sleeves flared at the bottom, draping purple cloth over the hands. The pleats were purple as well, giving her whole appearance a regal look.

"It went well." Arya replied. "It was good to have a break, even if it was spent training a dragon."

"Speaking of Eridor, I would like to meet him. He has greatly increased our chances of winning this war, epically since he is...unique." Nasuada replied, quirking her eyebrows slightly.

"Of course, once we are done here."

"Of course. Eragon, would you tell me of your visit to Ellesmera?" The Varden leader said with a nod.

Eragon started retelling their adventure, skipping the part about them kissing which relieved Arya.

'_Are you almost done in there?'_ Eridor asked, sounding annoyed.

'_Yes we are. You need to be patient, I will not be able to spend all my time with you now as I did in Ellesmera. I have work to do.'_ She replied. A wave of frustration washed over Arya, but she received no response.

"I have heard enough." Said Nasuada, raising her hand. "Would you be so kind as to show me your dragon?"

"Of course." Arya replied with a smile. She lead the Varden leader through the many hall ways and doors, making her way down to the courtyard. When they reached the last door Arya warned Eridor they were coming, although he already knew. He had felt her approaching.

"Nasuada, this is Eridor." Arya said, waving her hand towards the massive dragon. He was now about half the size of Saphira, and was growing rapidly. Eragon guessed he would be the exact size of Saphira within the month.

"He is beautiful." Nasuada breathed, as her eyes widened.

'_It is good to meet you.'_ Eridor said, extending his thoughts towards Nasuada.

"As is you, Eridor. We are glad to have you aid us in our fight against Galbatorix."

'_I am glad to help. I will not rest until the black king is dead.'_

"He is magnificent." Nasuada said, turning to Arya and Eragon. "Now that I have met him, Murtagh and Selena want you both in Eragons room as soon as possible. Something about a map."

"We will go right away." Said Eragon, before turning to leave.

"Eragon, what did she mean 'a map'?" Arya asked, catching up to the blue rider.

"I do not know much about it myself. All I know is that the magic stones form a map when placed together." He said, before starting to run. The elf followed, curiosity burning in her heart.

**A/N: So I was going to end this after you find out where the map leads, but this was longer than I thought and it gives me something to write about for the next chapter. I don't know when I will be able to update again, I have a lot of school coming up. I will try to asap, I promise. **

**Please don't forget to review! They help me write faster! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Glad you like it!**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: lol, me to. I really wish I had a dragon! :/ to bad they are fictional...**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed. This one was kinda a filler as well. It wasn't going to be, but it is since I ended it where I did...**

**Reply to Mir: Sorry, it was because of my head ace...and this one is probably choppy because of lack of sleep...is it better though?**

**Reply to Massa: Yay! I'm glad you liked that chapter better. What about this one? Is is okay?**

**Reply to Ebrithil Elf: That was my fault, I messed up when uploading. Did you like chapters 23 and 24?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am so happy with the way this is turning out! :) I am not, however, happy with algebra! My brain just does not comprehend all the junk! :/**

**Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.**

Eragon ran up to the wooden door of his room, and opened it. Inside, around a small table, sat Murtagh and Selena. They were both leaning over a large picture, their faces twisted in thought. Silence engulfed the room; the only sound was the heavy breathing of his brother.

"Were back" Eragon said, breaking the silence.

"Good." said Murtagh, not glancing up from the map.

"Welcome back" said Selena, standing to give him a hug. After a quick hug, Eragon walked over to the table, still curious as to where the map led.

"Have you figured out where it leads?" Arya asked, brushing the rim of the stones with her index finger.

"Aye" Said Murtagh, still staring at the pictures. "The question is, is it safe to go?"

"What do you mean?" Eragon asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"The map leads to Vroengarg, the island infested with large beasts. Is it worth risking an encounter with such animals, just to find out what exactly it leads to?"

"What do you mean? Do you not know?" Arya asked, sitting next to Eragon.

"We don't know exactly but-"

'_We are almost sure.'_ Glaedr said '_Eragon, would you remove me from this bag?'_

"Of course" Eragon said, standing.

"Where does it lead?" Arya asked, leaning her head on her hands still staring the the stones.

'_We believe it leads to the Rock of Kuthain.'_

"The Vault of Souls." Eragon whispered, picking up the Eldanari. The room became silent; no longer could you hear anyone breathing. A chill crept into the air, freezing Eragon's toes. Dizzy and feint, Eragon was forced to take a breath, he hadn't known he was holding.

"Well there is no question. We must go at once." Arya said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? It could be dangerous!" Murtagh said, jumping to his feet.

"We have no choice!" Arya snapped, standing. "It is the only chance we have to defeat Galbatorix!"

"But Eridor isn't an ordinary dragon! With him it might be possible to win, no matter what lays in the vault."

"Have you gone mad? You know as well as I we must take any chance to increase our chance of winning, why are you so against this?"

"Because whatever is in that vault, I doubt it will be enough to defeat Galbatorix." Murtagh sighed, sitting back down.

"What?" Arya asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I have seen all his Eldanari, and have been at the receiving end of his anger. He is more powerful than any could hope to be, no matter what they gain."

"When did you become so hopeless Murtagh." Selena said, speaking for the first time. "You all must try, if nothing else. You will go to Vroengarg, and come back ready to fight. We can not put it off much longer."

"You're right mother." Eragon said, setting down the Eldanari. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Murtagh said. "I might think it's crazy, but I will do anything to kill the king."

"I will go speak with Nasuada." Eragon said, walking to the door.

"We'll come with you." Murtagh said, following.

"Actually" Selena said "Arya, would you stay? I wish to have a word with you alone."

Eragon glanced over his shoulder to see Arya sit in a chair, fold her arms over her chest, and glare at his mother with a cold hard look. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself, that was so like Arya.

"Well Arya..." Was all he heard Selena say before he rounded the corner and could no longer overhear anything in the room.

"So how was your trip?" Murtagh asked, bringing Eragons attention back to the present.

"It went well, I say it was successful seeing as we gained a rider." He replied.

'_Saphira, the map leads to the Vault of Souls!'_ Eragon said mentally, disregarding his brother for the time being.

'_It does? This is good news, when do we leave?'_

_'As soon as we can, I am going to get permission from Nasuada right now.'_

_'Good, the sooner we leave the better.'_

_'Aye..'_

_'Is something wrong Eragon?'_ Saphira asked, concern creeping into her voice.

'_It's just that..I never thought we would make it this far. Every battle, there is a chance we won't make it though. When I think of all the men I have killed...it makes me sick. How many more must die before the black king is removed from his throne? How many Saphira?'_ Eragon replied, his voice quivering slightly. He could feel tears threatening to pour over the edge of his eyes.

'_Oh little one.'_

_'I'm sorry Saphira, I'm better now.'_

_'No your not.' _She insisted.

'_Yes I am, I-'_

"You may go in now."

Eragon shook his head to clear his thoughts, and relized they were standing in front of the command center. Murtagh shot him a knowing look, before disappearing into the room. Shaking his head once more, Eragon followed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I see, and how long will this trip take?" Nasuada asked, taping her fingers on the wooden arm rest.

"A little more than a week." Eragon replied.

"And what if I decide you may not go?"

"Then you will be crushing yet another chance of us gaining more power, and risk Galbatorix finding it first. Which would insure he would win, he would be way to powerful for anyone to defeat.

"I don't know Eragon..where we are right now, we could be attacked any time. I also know you must go, so I am left with no choice but to grant your request. I only ask that either Murtagh or Arya stay behind so we have some form of protection encase of an attack."

Eragon glanced at Murtagh, who was standing with his arms folded behind his back. His red tunic matched Thorns scales, and went well with his black leggings.

"I know you think this would be best, but I also think we all should be present for this." Eragon said, turning to face Nasuada. Anger flashed in her eyes, and Eragon thought she was going to refuse. Even if she did, he would go anyway. There was no choice. Anger was quickly replaced with understanding, and she replied.

"All right Eragon, when do you leave?"

"At dawn."

**A/N: All righty! (stupid spell check! Righty is a word if I say it is – okay?) I think almost everyone was expecting that! :) Well now, this is the last part before the final battle! If I had to guess there is about seven to eight more chapters in the whole story! Guys, I'm almost done! O.o That makes me SO sad! :(**

**I have a new beta by the way. (so sorry old beta) so I want to thank them so so much for doing this for me! (Thank you so so much Ebrithil Elf )**

**Don't forget to send me a review! :) please...?**

**Reply to Ebrithil Elf: Thanks so much for beta-ing for me! I'm so glad you like my story! :)**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks! It feels so good when people like my writing! :)**

**Reply to mir: Yup, you were right! Aren't you so smart!**

**Reply to tim: Ummm...I'm not sure it works that way...what exactly do you mean?**

**Reply to Dragon Lucis: I fixed that.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Thanks so much!**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yeah, I working on that. I have a hard time changing the old Eragon though, I love him so much!...**

**Reply to Massa: Thanks! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

What is it you need?" Arya asked, willing her voice to have a cold edge to it.

"I said I needed to speak with you, is that not what I need?" Selena replied, sitting in the chair across from Arya.

"Yes, but what about?"

"Things." Selena said, quirking an eyebrow. Arya sighed in frustration.

'_this woman is getting on my nerves!'_Arya thought.

'_Be patient.'_Eridor responded.

"Arya, Murtagh and I had time to talk during your and Eragon's absence."

"And?" Why did she need to be told they 'talked?'

"Murtagh told me of your rejection." She said, crossing her arms. The elf sucked in her breath and straightened her back. Was she really bringing that up?

"How would Murtagh know?" Arya said, hoping to change the subject.

"Eragon told him."

'_Of course.'_

"Arya, I only wish to know why. Why would you crush my son and break his heart?" Selena said, throwing her hands in the air. Emotion whirled like a hurricane inside Arya. That was the topic she had been avoiding for months since...that night. That was the question that kept her up at night.

"Why? Because I am an elf, he is human! I am over a hundred years older than him! He is a dragon rider and I..." She trailed off at the end, realization washing over her. She had been giving the same reasons for so long, she had not stopped once to see if they still held their place.

"He is now more elf than human, Arya." Selena said, her voice growing softer. "You are a dragon rider, same as him. And, as I understand it, are no longer heir to the elven throne."

"But..."

"No buts. Even you must admit he is no longer a boy, but a man. This war has forced him to grow up faster than any kid should. Running from your emotions is not going to help Arya, I see the way you look at him." Selena replied, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"This is none of your concern!" Arya hissed, standing.

"Oh but it is elf! Eragon is my son! I have been there for way to little of his life not to try and be involved in it now."

"Exactly why you should not be involved! You are no kind of mother! You left your newborn son with your_BROTHER_!" Arya shouted, immediately regretting her words. Selena's face fell for a moment, filled with regret. Then it twisted in rage, reading slightly.

"You are in no place to tell me this elf!" She roared, clenching her hands into fists. "Tell me not what I have and have not done for my son! He may not even be alive if I had not done what I did. Answer me this; why did you hurt my son when I know you have feelings for him?"

"You are wrong. I feel nothing for your son!" Arya hissed, before running out the door. She kept running, allowing her anger to take her where it would. She wondered aimlessly through the halls of the mansion, not knowing where her feet were taking her. She found herself in the court yard, throwing her hands around Eridors neck.

'_I despise that woman.'_

'_Do you? Or do you despise the truth in her words?'_Eridor replied.

'_Eridor!'_Arya gasped in shock.

'_Before you become angry, remember I know all your thoughts and feelings. You can hide nothing from me.'_

_'I know. Let's not talk about it. How about we go flying?'_She said, trying to make it sound as appealing as she could.

'_Can we? Do you not have something to take care of here?'_

_'No. Eragon went to ask Nasuada if we could go to the Vault of Souls, in which case I do not need to unpack anything.'_

_'Then let us fly.'_Eridor said. Joy engulfed Arya as she climbed into the saddle, and strapped her legs in. Butterflies erupted in her stomach as Eridor pushed off the ground, jumping into the air. For a few minutes the elf remained silent; hearing nothing but the flapping of Eridors powerful wings, and enjoying the wind whipping past her face and ears.

'_I love flying with you. It's so peaceful.'_She said.

'_Is is?'_He asked, before flapping his wings a little harder. Before she could ask what he was doing, he threw his head back and flipped half way, stopping when he was on his back. Then he twisted his body to where they were flying downwards, allowing gravity to pull them towards the rapidly approaching ground. Weightlessness engulfed Arya, and a laugh of joy escaped her lips. About one hundred feet above the ground, Eridor whipped out his powerful wings flapping to gain them more altitude.

'_Okay, so maybe no so peaceful...'_Arya teased. Eridor chuckled, shaking his whole body.

'_We should head back.'_Eridor said. Arya turned to face the fading sun. She had not relized how late it had gotten.

'_You are right, as usual.'_She said, running a hand through her raven black hair. Eridor twisted towards Dras-Leona aiming their path for the city.

'_Don't worry dear one. We will fly again soon.'_

Arya remained silent as they made their way back to the city. Thoughts of traveling to the Vault of Souls filled her head, jumping around and having really no order. They were all jumbled together, like they had been thrown in a huge pile.

'_I wish this war was over, then we would not have to go anywhere. Not so soon at least.'_Arya thought.

'_It will be soon.'_Eridor replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Selena stomped around yet another corner to the huge mansion in search of the elf.

'_Blasted elves! They are so easy to offended!'_She thought as she opened another of the hundreds of doors she had opened that day. The room was small, and simple. Well, simple except for all the tables full of who knows what that lined the walls. Selena's skull erupted with pain as a slender object hit the top of her head. Quickly, she reached out with her left fist to hit whoever was attacking her.

"Why didn't you knock?" Immediately she recognized the voice.

"Angelica! Why did you hit me?" She yelled, turning to face her sister.

"My name is Angela!" She yelled back, crossing her arms across her chest. "And I already told you why, I just need to know why you didn't knock."

"I am looking for Arya." Selena replied.

"Why is that?" Angela asked, quirking one eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I have my reasons." Angela said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I am sure I don't like your reasons. I am looking for her because I am. Now answer my question: Why do you have a little girl in your room?" Selena said, eying the little girl who had just came out of the shadows. She had short, black hair that reached her shoulders. Her clothes were nice, like she had been treated as the best from the day she was born. The child looked up and smiled at Selena, revealing dark purple eyes that shone like the sun.

"Greetings." The child said. Selena shivered as the voice filled the air. It was not that of a child, but that of an adult. "I do not believe we have met. My name is Elva." A small smile spread across her lips, in pleasure of Selena's shivers.

"Elva?"

"Yes. I am the child Eragon cursed."

"Elva, I thought I told you to wait back there." Angela said.

"You did, but obviously I did not listen."

"Wait, Eragon cursed you?" Selena asked, voice filled with disbelief.

"Yes, but he fixed it to where I can ignore the pain."

"Elva, go back to your chair please. We will continue out lesson in a minute." Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine" Elva huffed, before walking back into the shadows.

"Eragon cursed her?" Selena asked.

"Yes. But now it is a blessing because she can sense peoples intentions. She helps us greatly, and has saved Nasuadas life before."

"Is that so? And what are these "lessons" she is taking?"

"Oh nothing special, just her magic lessons." Angela said, grinning a toothy smile.

"She can use magic?"

"Oh yes, quite well for a human. The gedway insignia Saphira gave Elva is helping her progress quite quickly."

"I see. Does Eragon know of this?"

"Not yet, no one but me does. And it is going to stay that way, right Selena?"

"Sure" Selena said, rolling her eyes.

"Well if you will excuse me, I have to get back to teaching Elva." And with that, the witch turned on her heals and left.

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave me a review to let me know! :)**

**Reply to mir: Vroengarg is an island kinda near Du Weldenvarden. (look on a map of Aligaisia and you will find it.)**

**Reply to Daxxx: Thank you do much! :) I am glad you like the story, and I hope you continue to like it as I wrap it up. :)**

**Reply to Cheek: Umm...well I'm not sure what to say to you other than that was just rude. You ****said I am not a good writer without reading any of my story, and for that I am going to just ignore what you had to say. Obviously you can't see very well because I have a ton of reviews and all of them were saying my story was good. Well up until you left your review. So ya, not much more to say.**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Well, now you know what Selena wanted to talk to Arya about! :D**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: I didn't mean to make Murtagh cowardly...That's just kinda how I imagined the scene..sorry. I'm glad you still liked it though! :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Forgive me if updates are less frequent. As you may or may not know I have several original stories of my own that are keeping me on my toes. Check them out if you want they are on fictionpress. com and wattpad. com my user name is fictionwritter. Anyway, back to what I was saying. Sorry if I don't update quite as often, but I don't think that will be a problem because we are almost at the chapter I have been wanting to write from the very beginning! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer: I don't own Eragon.<strong>

Eragon had just gone through the process of packing his things, which was not something he enjoyed, and was now making his way towards his cousins house. Guilt laced his thoughts about his cousin, and he regretted not visiting his cousin sooner. Not that it had been his fault exactly, he had just been so busy laity. But that was still no excuse.

'_Your cousin will not be mad little one.'_Saphira reassured him as he walked up to the small house. With a deep breath, Eragon raised his hand and pounded on the solid wood. Seconds later Eragon heard footsteps heading towards the oak door, and then it opened revealing Katrina. Her copper hair was pulled into a tight bun, instead of flowing loosely around her shoulders which was her usual fashion. Her eyes didn't glisten as much as they used to, and dark bags hung under her weary eyes giving her the appearance of someone much older than her real age. All weariness vanished in seconds as her face lit up, a smile stretching over her small face.

"Roran! Eragons here!" She exclaimed, as she pulled Eragon into a hug. Her body crashed against Eragons, and the rider could feel a slight bump over her stomach where their had not been one before. With a smile on his face, he returned the hug. Seconds later he was pulled away, only to be pulled into the strong embrace of Roran.

"Good to see you." Eragon said, patting his cousin on the shoulder.

"Good to see you as well. I was wondering when you would come and see us."

"Forgive me. I have only just returned from spending the winter in Ellesmera with Arya."

"With Arya, eh?" Roran asked, raising an eyebrow and nudging him slightly. Eragon couldn't help the smile that spread across his face in remembrance of the kiss he and Arya had shared. Quickly he replaced it with a scowl, and nudged Roran back.

"It is not what you think. We went to attend her mothers funeral."

"Her mother is dead?" Katrina said, speaking for the first time.

"Aye." Eragon said with a nod. After that, they all fell into an uncomfortable silence. The only sound was Rorans heavy breathing, and Katrina shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Right then," Katrina said "I'll fix some tea while you boys catch up." Roran sent Katrina a grateful smile, before grabbing Eragon by the arm and leading him outside.

"So how was your little trip?" Roran asked, sitting on a rock.

"It went well, I think it was good for Arya. She was able to leave most of her sorrow behind."

"I don't mean that! I mean did you finally get Arya to see your not a child?" Roran asked, again raising his eyebrows.

"Roran!" Eragon said, shoving his cousins shoulder. "I told you she doesn't see me that way."

"You face tells a different tale."

Eragon just grunted, before turning away. Cursing under his breath, the rider willed his face to return to it's rightful color.

"You would still tell me anything, right Eragon?"

"It's not as easy as it sounds." Eragon sighed, turning to face his cousin once more. "I know things know one should know, unless they are a rider. I cannot tell you everything."

"Ah, but Arya has nothing to do with the riders." Roran replied, smiling slightly.

"Oh no? She is a rider now." Eragon said, smiling as well.

"Arya? Well I guess that fits...but come on Eragon, I have known you your whole life and I know you are keeping something from me, so out with it."

"It's nothing, she still does not return my love. She says she hates me." Eragon sighed, sitting in the wet grass. Saying the words out loud brought little relief, in fact it made his pain worse. If he had not been forced to talk about it, he could of kept shoving them deeper into his soul.

"Hates you? This I doubt."

"She said it in the ancient language, it has to be true...but then...oh never mind."

"But then what?"

"Nothing, she just confuses me that's all." Eragon sighed, playing with the grass absentmindedly. Roran didn't press the matter farther, instead he remained silent and watched the decreasing sun.

"Tea is ready!" Katrina shouted from the house. Slowly Eragon stood and made his way back to the small house, ready to spend the evening with family.

***POV switch, Murtagh***

"Is something wrong Murtagh?" Selena asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. The only response he gave was a shake of his head. He heard her receding footsteps and, once he heard the door close, let out a long sigh.

'_You may be able to lie to your mother, but not to me. I know something is wrong, so what is it?'_ Thorn said through their mental link.

'_It's just that no one seems to forgive what I did while serving the king. Even though they know it was unwillingly.'_

_'Eragon forgives you, as well as your mother.'_

_'Yes, but even Eragon seems to be a bit leery of me. We are not as close as we once were.'_

_'From what I understand, you killed his teachers. Do you think he should open his arms and allow things to be the same as they were before?'_

Murtagh gave no response, except curling his legs up to his chest.

'_Are you almost done hunting?'_

_'Nearly.'_ Thorn replied.

***POV switch, Arya***

'_Goodnight Eridor.'_ Arya thought, before turning on her side, waiting for sleep to take control. But it never came. She laid there for what seemed hours, and still she was not able to grasp sleep.

'_What is wrong?'_ Eridor asked.

'_Nothing, I just can't sleep.'_

_'If it is because Eragon was not in his room, do not worry. He was just visiting with his cousins, Saphira told me.'_

_'So you keeping in contact with Saphira now?' _Arya asked, amusement lacing her voice.

'_Well..I..we..um'_ Eridor stuttered. Arya just laughed at her dragon, thinking it was very amusing. She had known Eridor thought Saphira was "The most beautiful dragon ever" but she had not known how Saphira felt about him. Hopefully them talking was a good thing.

'_I do not think it is amusing.'_ Eridor snorted.

'_No, I suppose to you wouldn't.'_ Arya chuckled, before grabbing her blanket. Quickly Arya made her way through the various hall ways, the cold stone floor stinging her feet.

'_What are you doing?'_ Eridor asked.

'_Coming to sleep outside with you.'_ She responded, pushing the large doors open.

***Time change: the next morning***

Arya awoke refreshed and ready to go, which was probably a good thing since she was now surrounded by the Varden, seated on Eridor.

"Hurry back." Nasuada said, who was seated on her war horse.

"Are you ready?" Eragon asked, glancing at Arya. She nodded and braced herself for take off. Eridor used his hind legs to push off the ground, and in seconds they were hovering in the air over Dras-Leona.

Their journey had begun, but there was still one question: would they succeed?

**A/N: Okay, so they are on their way! :) I may have dragged this chapter out to long..but I'm trying to squeeze as much out of this story as I possibly can! I don't want to be done! :(**

**Ya know, reviews don't hurt...in fact they help me to write faster. So maybe you should leave one, telling me how I'm doing...?**

**Reply to deathtogalbatorix: I'm sorry, I did make Arya the dragon rider...that was one of the hardest decisions I made about this story, and I battled myself about it for about a week.**

**Reply to Massa: Glad you liked it! :)**

**Reply to Thereader: here it is, the next chapter.**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks :)**

**Reply to mir: Yup, that's the one. Hmm, and you may be right. I might change that to Roran told her. Lol.**

**Reply to Daxxx: I'm trying to make it last as long as I can :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yup, and I am going to branch out of the whole magical Elva thing. And I think Selena is really close to Islanzadi now... lol :P**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: So I have this incredible urge to write right now...I should probably be using it to do my writing paper but...well...nah! :)**

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon.**

* * *

><p>Murtagh POV:<p>

The constant jerking back and forth was beginning to jar Murtagh's spine. The miles and miles of land that flew beneath them blurred into a streak of greens and browns. Murtagh didn't know how many leagues they had flown over the past few hours, and time mixed with itself with no real distinction of how much had passed. The flapping thuds of Thorns wings filled his ears, causing a dull throbbing to start in the base of his skull.

There were also the good things. The exhilaration and joy Murtagh received from flying with Thron could compare to no other, and the red rider couldn't help but feel a small pang of pity for those who were not able to share the joy of being bonded with another. Murtagh cherished his bond with his dragon over everything, including his life.

Now some may think that a bit extreme, but you have never shared such a bond with a dragon. There are bonds of friends, and family but none compare to the bond between dragon and rider. It lasts for eternity, out living time itself. And until the day the dragon or rider takes their last breath, both are held together as one.

Murtaghs stomach flipped as Thorn dove to the ground, flaring his ruby red wings just before they collided with the ground. The sudden decrease in velocity jolted Murtagh from his thoughts and, with one last shake of his head, the red rider came out of his daze.

'_What were you thinking about?'_ Thorn asked curiously. '_You were concentrating so hard you blocked me from your mind.'_

_'Sorry.'_ Murtagh replied, glancing at Eragon and his sapphire dragon. '_You better hurry up, you are falling behind.'_ That quickly got Thorns attention, and soon they were back in line with the blue and green dragons.

(POV Change: Eragon)

'_Quit squirming little one.'_

_'I'm sorry Saphira, but being in a saddle all day and night is not exactly the most comfortable place to be.'_ Eragon said, a slight wine creeping into his voice. It had been a day since the group had departed from the Varden, and already they had left most of The Spine behind far behind.

'_We will stop to rest soon. Eridor can not go for much longer I think.'_ The blue dragon replied. With a quick glance over his shoulder Eragon saw she was correct. Eridor had fallen several feet behind, his flapping had slowed, and a small bit of foam slowly oozed from his maw. Arya sent Eragon a small, unsure smile and patted Eridors shoulder slightly. Facing forward once more, Eragon could see the approaching waters of the uninviting ocean.

'_We need to stop before we fly to Vroengarg.'_ Eragon confirmed, setting his gaze on the horizon.

(POV Change: Arya)

'_Are you sure you don't need a break?'_ Arya asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

'_I am sure.'_ Eridor replied after a moment. His replied was rough with pauses in between each word. The heaving of the green dragon sides indicated he did in fact need a break; but his dragon sized ego would not allow it.

'_Fine, then I will say I need a break.'_ Arya replied and, before Eridor could protest, reached out with her mind and found Eragons.

'_I was wondering when you would ask for a break.'_ Eragon said in a teasing tone. '_We were about to stop anyway, I can tell Eridor is getting tired.'_

_'Thank you.'_ Arya said, breaking the contact right after.

'_So that's saying you need a break?'_ Eridor asked sarcastically. Arya just rolled her eyes as Eridor dove to the ground, following the massive blue dragon to the ground.

"So that's it then." Murtagh said, settling the matter. They had just spent the past few hours arguing over what the best way to look for the rock was, and finally settled on flying over the island to look for anything out of the ordinary.

"There is just one thing." Eragon said, folding his hands in his lap.

"And what is that?" Arya asked, looking at Eragon with curiosity.

"In order to get to the Vault of Souls, I must speak my true name to the Rock of Kuthain. I have been searching for it ever since we found the location of the vault. Even before that I would search periodically when time allowed, not once have I prevailed."

'_What can we do to help?' _Eridor asked, voicing his thoughts to everyone.

'_There is nothing. One must know a person better than they know themselves to guess someones true name.'_ Saphira replied. '_It is not likely anyone would be able to except...' _Arya could feel the gem like eyes of the blue dragon boring into her, looking past her flesh and into her mind.

"I would not." Arya said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could you?" Eragon asked, voice filled with a hint of hope. Slowly, Arya looked the rider over trying to decide how much she knew of him. Digging deep inside her self, she found she knew everything about him. She knew all his stories from when he was young, his deepest fears and secrets. She knew everything.

Arya became aware of something in her mind shifting, something that she could not stop. Slowly words beginning to form in her head..they were appearing...

"NO!" Arya shouted aloud, bringing her hands up to her head.

"No you could not?" Eragon asked, shaking Arya from her daze.

"I think I could..but I would not. Knowing your true name would give me complete power over you, that is something I do not want. No one should have such a power over a person."

"But it is important Arya!" Eragon said, almost pleading.

"She is right Eragon." Murtagh said, drawing the attention. "I have been under that power. Trust me, you do not want that to happen to you."

"But Arya is not Galbatorix, she would not abuse the power."

"Maybe not intentionally. But even if she thought it, you would be forced to obey." He replied, staring straight at Eragon. They remained silent after that, everyone to tired to speak. Eventually, they all found sleep and the only sound was the occasional chirp of a cricket.

(POV Change: Eragon.)

The sun was now setting low in the sky, and they had been flying since dawn. The shores of Vroengarg were just approaching.

'_I hope this does not take to long.'_ Eragon said.

'Patience_ little one. It will be worth it.'_

_'What do you think lays in the Vault.'_

_'I know not; and neither will you unless you try harder.'_ Saphira replied. With a groan, Eragon resumed his search for his true name.

An hour later the group was flying over the island, searching for anything out of the ordinary.

'_I don't see anything.'_ Murtagh said, through the contact the three had created.

'_Keep searching'_ Eragon replied, shielding his eyes from the decreasing sun. As Saphira dropped lower, Eragon could see a stream and a waterfall when before all he could hear was the crashing of water.

'_Nothing here.'_ Eragon said. '_Fly around this mountain Saphira, I want to see whats on the other side.'_ Saphira tilted her wings, curving around the side of the piled soil. Slowly another mountain came into view; making the other look like a small hill.

'_It's huge.'_ Eragon gasped, taking in the size of the mountain. The sides of the mountain stretched from side to side of the whole island, and Eragon could just barely see over the rigid tops.

'_Aye.'_ Saphira replied. As they got closer, Eragon could feel a slight pulsing radiating from the stones. Every thing seamed to have a heartbeat.

'_Saphira, it glows.'_ Eragon breathed, noticing for the first time the faint light imitated from the soil. After collecting his thoughts, and some help from Saphira, Eragon informed Mutagh and Arya of his discovery. Unable to help himself, Eragon started to search his surroundings with his mind looking for anything.

'_Eragon no!'_ Saphira warned, but it was to late. A huge crashing force pressed down on his brain, immediately breaking his barriers with no effort at all. The strange presence wormed it's way through all of Eragons thoughts and memories, stabbing him every second. Beneath him Eragon heard Saphira hiss, and he relized she was taking away most of the pain. How was it possible that he was in immense pain, and his dragon was already taking most of it? Eragon could now feel the hot tears sliding down his pale cheeks. The presence dug deeper, as if searching for something. Slowly Eragon's mind began to process again, allowing him to think somewhat though the pain.

"Hajarta abr brisingr un garjzla." Eragon shouted through clenched teeth. Immediately the pain vanished, and the presence turned from hostile to welcoming.

"Eragon Bromsson, Shadeslayer, and Dragon Rider I have been waiting for you."

**A/N: Well I hope you like it and I hope you are curious as to who this voice is! :)**

**Please send me a review, they make my day! **

**By the way, the thing Eragon shouted in the ancient language was his true name and it means heart of fire and light.**

**Reply to mir: Are you saying you didn't like my boring filler chapters? :P**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Yes, I want to write the last chapter :) and thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed.**

**Reply to Massa: really? I'm sorry, is this chapter any better?**

**Reply to Daxxx: Thanks.**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Okay thanks, and I really don't mind editing for myself now. In fact I think it is making me a better writer. I am, however, going to write the next chapter tomorrow and send it to you. Okay?**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: I am SO sorry! :( I was like half asleep when I wrote the reply's! sorry! :(**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: lol, glad you liked it! There will be more "Filling" :)**

**Reply to DEMONHEART002: I am going to keep posting till I am done with the story completely. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**'_W...Who are you, and how do you know my name?'_Eragon stuttered, still recovering from the mental attack. The first thing Eragon realized was he felt numb to the rest of the world; no longer could he sense the plants or animals. He could still feel Saphira though, but only barely.**

'_Peace rider. My name is Kuthian, and I know all who roam Alagaesia.' _Thundered a massive voice. It was loud, yet almost a bit comforting.

_'Kuthian?'_Eragon gasped, recognizing the name.

'_Aye, but only the the Rock of Kuthian now. Allow me to explain. 'The Rock of Kuthian' is a term that refers to my Eldurnari; which resides in this mountain and causes the mountain to glow.'_

_'It must be buried deep.'_Eragon interrupted.

'_It is buried deep yes, but it is closer to the surface than you might think. It is very large, so the core is deep but the outside is not as deep in comparison. I used to be a large dragon, larger than any other that has or most likely will roam this earth. I could see clear over the Beor Mountains without so much as lifting my head. Before you interrupt, let me tell my tale, for it is a long one. A few millennia ago the only creatures that roamed Alagaesia, besides the animals of course, were another dragon and I. Her name was too great to be expressed in this language. She shone bright as the sun, and her white scales often blinded my sight. She was nearly as large as I._

_As nature planned it, we mated. Before she had even laid her eggs, our land was invaded by strange creatures. They were not elf, nor human, but something in between. Like you, but less elven and far more barbaric. We didn't mind them at first, and let them be, very rarely even sowing ourselves to the inferior beings. Soon their numbers increased, so much so that we had to retreat back into Du Weldenvarden. There, we protected the trees from their saws and lived off the prey available. Terrified of our massive bodies and wanting to make sure we did not increase in number, the half-breeds used their magic to keep me and my mate in a deep sleep while we were caught off guard sleeping. They killed my mate and escaped with our eggs before I was able to regain conscious thought and fight off their magic with my own strength._

_Filled with rage, I flew out to attack the traitorous creatures. I killed half of the human-elves before I became engulfed in sorrow at causing more bloodshed and having my mate killed and children taken from me. I retreated, suddenly too tired to fight. I made my way here, curled up on the shore, and died wallowing in my loss. I was the greatest dragon there ever was, and they took it from me in two minutes. They ripped it out of my claws before I could even see my children. That is why you, Eragon Shadeslayer, are here.'_

_'Me?'_Eragon asked in a small voice, not fully understanding.

'_Yes you. You who are so young, and pure of heart. You and your dragon will avenge me.'_

_'But...how?'_

_'Kill Galbatorix, and bring my descendants back to their plentiful numbers. Do not force them to have riders, for if they choose to live freely, you should allow it.'_

Eragon remained silent, not quite having a response. He was still processing the story he had just been told.

'_There is a werecat, Solebum, he told me to speak my true name to the Rock of Kuthian to reveal the Vault of Souls. He said it would help me in my quest. I am in great need. Do you know of what I speak?' _Eragon asked, choosing to change the subject.

'_The Vault of souls is an energy pool I have locked inside myself. Each time a being dies around me, I suck the remainder of their energy into it. As you can imagine it is quite large from years of the process.'_

_'Would you allow me access to it, so I may do as you ask and slay the evil king?'_

_'I would, but only if you do as I asked.'_

_'I will.'_Eragon responded without hesitation in the ancient language. As a response, Kuthian dug deeper into Eragon's mind and became joined with him as only Saphira had.

'_This may hurt a bit.'_Said Kuthian, his voice sounding uncertain. Without any more warning, Kuthian started to meld his mind with Eragon's. Pain rippled through the Rider's veins as he became one with the ancient dragon. Blood boiling, Eragon cried out in pain, but his thoughts were lost in the swarming sea of memories and loss. Memories flooded Eragon, filling him with knowledge of this strange Kuthian's life. Eragon vision tented with red, and tears slipped through the cracks of his tightly shut eyelids. Yet he grits his teeth and tried to stay awake. As the pain increased, Eragon could feel himself falling into sleep's arms. The last thing Eragon felt before blacking out was pain and the throbbing of power; more than he had ever thought possible.

**(POV Change: Arya)**

"What happened?" Arya called to Murtagh, staring in alarm at Eragon who had just slouched over on Saphira's back.

"He passed out?" Murtagh answered, although it was more of a question. Quickly Saphira dove to the ground, carrying her rider to safety. Eridor and Thorn followed close behind.

"Saphira, do you know what happened?" Arya asked once on the ground.

'_I do not. All I know is he passed out in pain.'_Saphira replied, her mental voice shaking slightly with worry. Arya walked over to Saphira, and gently lowered Eragon to the ground. Shinning tears streaked his red cheeks, and his eyes jolted around under his eyelids.

"He still feels the pain." Arya stated, before reaching out to find the source of the problem. After a few minutes Arya retreated back to her own mind; dismayed she could not find the source of the problem.

"What is wrong?" Murtagh asked, startling Arya. She was surprised to find he was kneeling next to her in the small clearing. It was filled with wild flowers and trees, all the grass quite long from not being cut.

"I know not. He seems perfectly fine, there is no arrow or wound of any kind, but he also seems distant and disoriented. It as if he is not mentally here." Arya said confused. She sat back on her heals, and let out a long sigh.

'_Do not be worried.'_Eridor said. '_I am sure he will be fine.'_

**(POV Change: Eragon. Time Change: Next morning)**

'_Kuthian?'_

_'Good, you have awakened. I underestimated the effects of my work. I apologize.'_He replied.

'_What did you do?'_

_'I bonded us so that you may access the energy at anytime from anywhere in Alagaesia. Because I am so much larger than any dragon, it will reach to the edge of Alagaesia but no farther.'_

_'So we are bonded like Saphira and I?'_

_'Not quite, our connection can be severed at any time. Now, there are people who want to talk to you. Awaken, and tell them what has transpired.'_

Eragon's eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing the bright blue sky above him. A dull humming sound came from the back of his head, and he was faintly aware of Kuthian.

'_Saphira?'_Eragon asked.

'_Eragon, you're all right!'_She exclaimed, obvious relief in her voice. Slowly Eragon sat up, rubbing his head and grimacing.

"Eragon!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"What happened?" Arya asked, staring at the rider in wonder.

Eragon took a deep breath and his eyes swept across the semicircle of beings around him.

"I met Kuthian."

**A/N: Hey guys, just so we are clear this is not my actual theory on the ROK and VOS. I did, however, think it was intresting and decided to write about it because everyone else is doing the whole VOS is a ton of ****Eldurnari**** thing (that is my theory, but I did not use it)**

**Please leave a review :)**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser: I'm glad you like.**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks :)**

**Reply to Riptide: Never fear, this story will not be abandoned! :) I can't stand it when people write part of a story and then leave it forever. So I will be finishing mine. :)**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thank you so much and thank you for editing thi chapter :)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thank you, that was my favorite part of the chapter. And I'm glad you like his name. Honestly that was the hardest part of the chapter for me as ****I had never heard anyone come up with his true name before.**

**Reply to DEMONHEART002: Thanks I'm glad it has potential.**

**Reply to mir: Yes, but I am almost done with fillers! :) and really? I had never seen any true name ideas for Eragon so...ya...**

**Reply to Massa: I'm glad that chapter was better and I hope this one is as well. :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: lol okay. *****Sigh of relief***


	30. Chapter 30

"You met a rock?" Murtagh asked, staring warily at Eragon, hoping is half-brother was not going insane.

"Kuthian is a dragon. Actually it's his Eldurnari." From there Eragon told them the whole story, starting with Kuthian's life and ending with his new bond to the dragon.

'_I do not want to share your mind with another dragon.'_Saphira said with a slight hiss.

'_Do not worry Saphira, the bond will be severed when this war is over. It will not last forever but it is necessary.'_

"So you can now access the Vault of Souls?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes, although it is more like a pool of energy than souls."

"Will it be enough?" Arya asked, eyes widening at the hope that they might have a chance.

"I will not know until it is time to use it." Eragon said, standing on his feet. "Come, we have spent too much time here already. We must head back to the Varden." Reluctant to return, Eragon got to his feet and made his way onto Saphira's back.

The familiar exhilaration filled Eragon's stomach as Saphira leaped off of the ground and climbed higher and higher into the air, aiming their course back to Dras-Leona.

**(POV AND TIME CHANGE: Arya, and two days later)**

The tips of the houses in Dras-Leona were just coming into sight as the fiery sun faded below the horizon. Anticipation started to build inside of the elf, yet she was also filled with dread and worry.

'_What is troubling you?'_ Eridor asked.

'_Nothing, only we are so close to Galbatorix it almost does not seem possible. This war has been most of my life, and it will soon be gone. I have not stopped thinking of this war in some way for most of my life. What will I do when it is over-if I am still alive?'_Arya replied.

_'Is it not good that the war will soon be over?'_

_'It is, but it does not change my opinion.'_

_'Does this have anything to do with not wanting Eragon to fight?'_

_'Why should that matter?'_Arya snapped. '_I could care less about him or what he does.'_

_'Then why do you worry?'_ Eridor asked slightly teasing, sounding doubtful.

'_I worry that even with three dragons and the power from Kuthian, we will still not have enough to defeat the tyrant.'_

Arya received no reply, but she could feel her dragons doubt as well. Both feared they would not live for another week. Both feared they would perish, without living the life all beings wish to live, safe and with the ones you love. Both feared their loved ones would also join them in their doomed fate.

**(Later)**

"I see." Replied Nasuada, looking confused. "Will this power be enough to defeat Galbatorix?"

"I will not know until I use it." Eragon replied.

"I see." Nasuada said with a sigh. But still, she did not press the matter. "Then we shall know very soon. Get some rest, we march at dawn."

**(POV Change: Eragon. Time Change: Next morning)**

Eragon buckled his belt and a knock sounded on his door.

'_Who could that be?'_ Eragon asked himself, as he made his way to the door. In the door way stood Arya. She, as well, was garbed in her customary armor with her sword hanging at her hip.

"What is it Arya?" Eragon asked, slightly shocked at his own tone. He mentally shook himself for letting his apprehension get the better of him. The elf remained silent as she walked into his room, her feet barely making a sound on the cold stone.

"It is almost time, are you ready?" She asked.

"I am." He replied after checking on everything.

"Then we should go." Arya said after a slight hesitation. Quickly, she made her way to the door. Before she could exit, Eragon closed the door and grabbed her arm.

"Eragon we need to go!" She exclaimed, eying his grip on her wrist.

'_Eragon what are you doing?'_ Saphira asked through their mental link, '_Do not do anything you will regret later.'_

_'I cannot worry about regret Saphira. Not when we are marching into a battle we have a good chance of losing.'_ And with that, he released the elf in front of him.

"What is it Eragon?" Arya asked softly, staring at him questioningly.

"I..." He said, not quite finding the right words. "I just wanted to talk with you."

"Hurry Eragon, they are waiting on us."

"I apologize for that night in Osilon." Eragon said, knowing she would understand. She sucked in her breath, but made no other response. "But I do not regret it..." He hesitated slightly, waiting for her response. When none came, he continued. "I love you Arya, and I know I promised I would not pursue you any more...but we are going to fight Galbatorix today, and we do not know if we will live...This is not some childish adoration Arya; it is love." And with that he kissed her lightly on the forehead, opened the door, and dashed out of the room.

'_Well?'_Eragon asked, as he speed walked down the hallways.

'_Well what?'_ Saphira asked.

'_Aren't you going to yell at me for doing that?'_

_'Do you regret it?'_She asked.

'…._It might not have been the wisest decision...but I do not regret it.'_

_'Then I will not yell and trust your judgment.'_

Just then Eragon pushed open the huge doors that lead outside. Waiting for his were thousands of prepared solders, clothed in armor, listening to Nasuada.

"Today we march to the final battle!" She yelled, hoping everyone could hear her. "Whether it ends for good or for ill determines the fate of Alagaesia. Do not let his dismay you, for we have come this far with only one rider. Now we have three, while he only has one. Be cheerful; we march to grab our victory!" The crowd cheered, and started making its way to the city gates.

The march on Uru'bean had begun. The only question left; could they do it? Could they defeat the dark tyrant who had ruled unchallenged for so many years?

Could it be done? More importantly, would any of them live to tell the tale?

**A/N: So very sorry it is short. I hope you still liked it.**

**OMG! I just relized the next chapter is my LAST! :'( (There might be one more if I can squeeze another chapter out of this story.)**

**Note: Thank you Draco Lucis! This chapter is MUCH MUCH MUCH better with your editing skills added! :)**

**Please leave me a review! I love them so much :)**

**Reply to Eragonanonymous22: I am continuing my story, as you can see. I am going to see it through to the end, and I hope you do as well. :)**

**Reply to onetripmaggie: thank you! :)**

**Reply to TheReeDeR9295: Here is an update, hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Reply to justmegan123: the far edge of Alagaesia. I am happy you liked the chapters. :)**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser: Glad you like :)**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Thank you for editing this chapter! It means a lot you are willing to work me into your busy schedule.**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Thank you :) and yes it is safe to believe that his body became the mountain that houses his heart. It is Alagaesia after all! :P**

**Reply to Massa: Glad you liked it!**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Okay, I will keep it coming! :) I am sad it is almost over though :(**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thank you! :)**

**Reply to Daxxx: Thanks it means a lot. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclamer: I don't, nore will I ever, own the Inheritance Cycle.**

The roar of the Varden rushed through Eragon's ears like a hurricane as the thousands of men ran up to the city gates. But still he remained on the ground, staring at the black castle. The wind whipped through his dark locks, stinging his eyes. His legs dangled freely at the edge of Saphira's saddle as the Rider was deep in thought.

'_What if we can't do it Saphira?'_ Eragon asked as the first wave of soldiers hit the sea of black and red. Immediately the murderous and painful cries of men filled the air.

'_It matters not. We are in this together little one, no matter what happens.'_ Her words lightened his heart only a little, but it was enough to give him the will to fight.

'_Let's go. Sooner or later, this would happen. Now is time to seize the opportunity.'_ Eragon said mentally. With a roar, Saphira jumped into the air just before a menacing group of imperial soldiers reached them. Drawing brisingr, Eragon slashed at the men below him, just barely decapitating a few of their heads. Suddenly, Saphira reared back then shot forward and let loose a huge jet of fire. The burning inferno surrounded a group of men and the force of the flames flung the close ones back. Once Saphira closed her mouth, a nasty scene rolled itself out before them.

About fifty men lay on the steaming ground. Many were still on fire. The ones lucky enough to be right in front of her gaping jaws died instantly and were vaporized before the jet of fire even had time to fling them anywhere. Those who were not so lucky were burned black, fresh blood oozing from all over there charred bodies. Eragon stared down in horror as about ten men stood on their feet. A laughing sound equivalent to a sputtering cough reached his ears, causing him to shiver.

_'Barzul!The soldiers that don't feel pain!'_

He thought as he jumped off Saphira, rolling to lessen the force of impact. With brisingr held high, he ran to meet the burned men. With a slash of his sword, he beheaded the first. Without a second glance he thrust his blue sword into the medium rare chest of another. Crazed laughing escaped the man's mouth as the sword was pulled from his flesh. Blood dripped to the ground, creating a small puddle in seconds.

Eragon however, did not have time to watch puddles form. Ducking to avoid a spiked club, Eragon fell to the ground in a crouch. In a flash, he got back to his feet, slashing his sword at the man he now faced. Striking left, the rider put all his strength in the blow. At the last second he turned on his heels, changing the direction of his sword. The sharp metal sunk deep into the right shoulder of a man, going until it hit bone.

The man cried out in pain, obviously not one of the painless ones, as he swung his sword at Eragon's head. Almost too late he jumped out of the way, receiving a nick on one of his pointy ears. Eragon hissed through clenched teeth as he struck out again. He continued on foot for a while, any in his path met their doom similarly to the one before. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, keeping the rider going. About two hours into the fight Eragon had to dip into Kuthian's energy reserves.

'_Use it sparingly Eragon, we still do not know how powerful the king truly is.'_ Kuthian warned. As if on cue, war drums sounded. Fear struck in Eragon's heart as he ran to where Saphira had landed. The drums could only mean one thing. Suddenly, a huge black Dragon burst up from behind the castle.

'_Are you ready?' _Arya asked, after he granted her access to his mind.

'_Ready a__s I'll ever be.'_ Eragon responded. Taking a deep breath, he flung himself onto Saphira's saddle. With one push of her hind legs Saphira was in the air, gliding over the rows and rows of fighting soldiers. Eragon could hear Thorn and Eridor flying next to him, however he did not look. His line of vision was locked on the man on the back of the enslaved black beast.

He wore an ornate black cloak that flapped in the wind. His black leather pants matched his black boots and cloak. The only color besides black that he wore was his blood read tunic. Around his neck hung a silver medallion, shining in the fading sunlight. His eyes were a stone hard cold, and they seemed to bore straight through Eragon.

"I will give you one chance." Galbatorix said, his voice ringing loud throughout the countryside. "Join me and spare yourself the humiliation of being defeated."

"I will never join you!" Eragon shouted angrily.

Galbatorix face twisted with rage before he yelled, "And you elf?"

"Never." She said, venom dripping from her voice like molasses from a jar.

"And Murtagh, will you come back to me of your own accord, or will I have to force you into my service once again?" He screamed, obviously getting very angry at the lack surrendering.\

"I will not come crawling back to you!" Murtagh shouted, his voice shaking with anger. Eragon glanced at the red rider, who was busy glaring down the dark king. He had his sword drawn and it was obvious he was just waiting to sink it into the tyrant's flesh.

"So be it." Hissed a very angry Galbatorix. Faster than Eragon thought possible, Shruikan closed the space between them, slamming his massive weight into Saphira. The dragoness let out a roar of pain as his sharp teeth sunk like daggers into her neck. Instinct taking over, Eragon unstrapped his legs from the saddle and raised to his feet. With expert hands, he began hacking at the black scales. After a few hits, Eragon felt his sword sink into dragon flesh. Quickly the dragon retreated a few feet, only to be attacked by Eridor. The poor green dragon looked miniature compared to the huge black beast. It would not be a good idea to tell that to his face however, as he was attacking the dragon with all his might.

Because of his smaller size, it gave the green dragon an advantage the older one could only hope to catch up with, literally. Eridor darted in and out from under the massive dragon, and twisted around the angry swipes of the deadly claws. Eragon watched as Eridor snaked his way to grab the elder's neck, while at the same time hitting the black dragon in the stomach with his tail.

As the dragons fought, Arya faced the king. He was glaring at the elf with a glare only Arya herself could beat. Before a second passed the tyrant slashed his sword. Arya barely had enough time to block the attack before slashing out with her own. The sword did not make contact with the quick moving flesh, instead it was met halfway through the strike with another. Galbatorix twisted his sword, which in turn twisted the elf's. She was obviously struggling as she tried to push the other way.

Before Eragon knew it Saphira had jumped back on Shruikan, clawing at his soft underbelly. This time Eragon swung his blue sword at the tyrant, only to have it met with suck a force the weapon was almost knocked out of his hand. It was like hitting a wall with a stick. Eragon gasped slightly at the power of his wards, before crying out in pain. Eragon glanced down to see a black sword protruding from his hip.

'_Eragon!'_ Saphira cried, before pushing herself off of the black dragon. After muttering a healing spell he said,

'_I'm fine.'_

Taking advantage of an opportunity, Eragon strapped his legs back to the saddle.

**(POV Switch: Arya)**

Arya sat and watched as Thorn and Eridor both attacked the large beast. They were losing height quickly, and soon they would have to break apart. Galbatorix was distracted by the furious blows of Murtagh, but not enough to where Arya could injure him. Every time she tried, he would whip around and block her strike. So far the king had received not even the slightest cut or bruise. Arya had been forced to heal herself a few times and already a small ache was settling into her bones.

Arya was jolted from her thoughts as Eridor flapped his wings to gain altitude. The large black dragon gained it first though, and soon he was on top of the smaller grabbing onto his small sides. Eridor yelped in pain as he tried to squirm out the massive claws.

'_Don't move Eridor, it will make it worse!' _Arya scolded as she unhooked the straps that held her in. Slowly, she stood up in the saddle, careful to balance herself, and raised her sword. The massive dragon roared in pain as she plunged her weapon deep into his stomach.

'_Arya sit down!'_ Eridor snapped, too late. The black dragon had already flipped to the side, causing Arya to fall from her perch. The elf's mind began to race as she fell towards the ground. Gravity took control as it pulled her closer and closer to the unforgiving earth.

"Letta!" Arya yelled, seconds before she collided with the dirt. The magic didn't stop her fall; it only lessened the impact. Pain exploded in her skull as her head hit the ground, blurring her vision. She sat, facing the sky, trying to regain her breath. Black started to creep into her vision as she fought the sleep that threatened to overtake her. Just before she fell into the darkness, she saw a flash of black and blue collide. And then the blue fell.

(**POV Change: Eragon)**

The blue rider paled as he saw the elf stand in her saddle.

"Arya don't!" He yelled, too late. Arya fell from her dragon, heading towards the ground. Eragon felt a tremor of anger rush through his body before Shruikan attacked Saphira. As the two dragons struggled to gain power over the other, Eragon attacked the king. Still fed by anger, his movements were increased. He moved faster than he ever had before and, as a reward, slashed his blue weapon across the kings wrist. A laugh escaped the king's mouth before he said,

"You will have to do better than that! I will-" His words were cut off as he clenched his teeth together. Eragon could see Murtagh on the other side of the king, his sword running along the tyrants back.

'_Eragon!'_ Kuthian hissed, immediately reminding Eragon of the store of energy. Before he had time to use it, Saphira let out a roar. Eragon looked down to find large amounts of blood falling from her shoulder.

'_Saphira!'_ He cried, before bringing his sword down to the king.

'_Don't worry about me.'_ She hissed.

Eragon's sword was blocked yet again, although this time it did not have as much force. Before he could hit again, they started falling. Weightlessness engulfed Eragon as he started down at the ground.

'_Saphira!'_ Eragon yelled. The dragon was barely awake, and in major pain. Using the Vault of Souls, he healed Saphira's wound. They landed on the ground with a thud, shaking their surroundings violently and leaving a small crater. Eragon glanced up and he saw the black and red dragons heading towards the ground. Suddenly Eragon realized he would have to face the king on the ground, without the advantage of the air, and he became more afraid.

'_Do not fear little one, you can do it.'_ Saphira hummed encouragingly, standing on her feet, healed. Lightning brightened the darning sky, and a plain began to form in his mind. Taking one confident step forward, he shortened the distance between him and the king. Murtagh did the same.

"I shall offer once more." Galbatorix hissed "Join me and we shall not have to fight."

"Never." Eragon and Murtagh whispered in unison.

Eragon jumped forward, energy surging through his veins. His sword caught the king in the hip, before it slid off the soft flesh. The rider was forced to jump back to avoid the sharp edge of a black sword.

The fight became a blur. Black, red, and blue battled clashing against the one. The sky grew darker as storm clouds rolled into the sky, filling the air with rolls of thunder. Murtagh's movements began to slow considerably; he was forced to withdraw from the fight and fix several broken bones. Still Eragon fought, drawing on the energy from Kuthian. He could see the confusion written on Galbatorix's face as they battled. Somewhere in the distance you could hear the roars of the three dragons fighting.

They continued to fight, neither tiring. Eragon caught a glance of Murtagh as he ducked to the ground. He was kneeling beside Arya, hand placed on the elf's head.

'_What's wrong with her?'_ Eragon thought. Distracted by his thoughts, Eragon stumbled to his knees. A yell escaped his lips as he felt metal slide across his back. The movement was slow and extradited, designed to cause even more pain. The rider dared not move; he sat frozen in place. A strong force stabbed at his brain, almost crushing the barriers. Eragon felt Kuthian push energy into him as he fought the king's mental probe.

A minute passed, then five, then thirty, then an hour. Still Eragon fought to keep the intruder out of his brain. The pain had stopped long ago, and he could hear struggling somewhere behind him. Suddenly the force vanished, just as suddenly as it came.

'_Use the energy wisely from here Eragon. My reserve runs low.'_ Kuthian warned. Only half acknowledging the warning, Eragon jumped to his feet. Behind him Murtagh and Arya sat on the ground, clutching their heads. Galbatorix stood over them, eyes closed, chanting something. As the words reached his ears his body began to shake.

'_No.'_ He thought with fear. '_Not a shade. Not now!'_ The rider ran forward with all his sped. He readied his sword, aiming for tyrant. A second before Eragon reached the king he spun around. In a blur Eragon was kicked in the chest, and knocked to the ground. Panting for breath, Eragon fought the sleep that threatened to overtake him.

"So weak." He heard Galbatorix hiss as the cold point of a sword was pressed to his neck.

**A/N: haha I am evil! Yup, I split this into two parts :) hope it was somewhat good...**

**It is so much better after my beta fixed it! Thank you Draco Lucis!**

**Okay guys; I have an idea for a sequel...I'm not sure if I am going to do it but I might. If you tell me you want me to write a sequel in you review then the chance will be increased! Let me know!**

**Reply to justmegain123: lol okay...:P**

**Reply to Massa: YAY! I like reviews that say good chapter. They make me soo happy! :)**

**Reply to Unique Fantasiser: Yay**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Haha, you are correct! :) ….maybe... lol**

**Reply to Riptide: Ah ha. Well I split this so there will be I think two more chapters after this.**

**Reply to cara: I made it longer, just for you (and everyone else)! Although...I don't think people will like the way I ended it...**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: lol, almost the last chapter. Thanks for editing by the way.**

**Reply to mir: Sorry! It was like 11:00 pm when I typed my replies...sorry! You get a cupcake to make up for it! *Holds out cupcake***

**Reply to EminemBitches: Thanks; hoped you liked this chapter!**

**Please click the review button**

**It makes me happy to read reviews!**

**I write faster when I get reviews **

**So push the button**

**it's right**

**HERE **

**I**

**V**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: Umm... No I do not own the Inheritance cycle. If I did I would know what happens in Inheritance, and the book would be out for everyone else to read. But alas I am not CP and I have no clue as to his intentions for the fourth book.**

Eragon could feel a warm trickle of already solidifying blood start to drip down his neck. The rider just stared up at the tyrant, willing all his hate for him to come forth in his eyes.

"I don't know why I was so worried." Galbatorix ranted, nonchalantly pressing the sword he held to Eragon's neck further into flesh. "Honestly, you are all quite pitiful. When news of a new rider reached me, I have to admit I was perturbed. However, here you are, and I have beaten you easily."

Eragon vision tinted red, and not from the pain in his neck. The rider began to shake from rage, although he tried not to. His eyes glanced over to the elf and rider crouching on the other side of the enemy. Both were still clutching their heads; due to Galbatorix's mental attack.

'_Saphira what should I do?'_Eragon asked desperately, hoping his dragon would have an idea.

Just then thunder rolled, causing Eragon to flinch due to his enhanced hearing.

'_That's it!' _ He thought behind his mental walls. Now, he just had to wait.

"Well rider?" Galbatorix spat. "Do you have anything to say before you swear yourself to me?"

"I will not swear myself to you!" Eragon said, strangely calm.

"Oh really? Seems to me you have no choice. I do have a sword at your throat, in case you have not noticed. Perhaps Oromis never got around to teaching you that."

"Do not talk of him like that! I would die before I willingly served you!"

"That," Galbatorix hissed, rage filling his voice "can be arranged." The words had barely left his mouth before the sky flashed with a bright light, a beacon of hope for Eragon. The lightning filled the sky and thunder boomed immediately after.

"Kvekva!" Eragon yelled, raising his palm. His gedway insignia began to glow as Eragon felt the energy leaving him, his strength being the catalyst for the powerful static electricity. A blinding light came down in a flash, sparks flying everywhere as the lightning hit it's target. The second after, Eragon rolled to his stomach, feeling blindly for his fallen sword. His fingers brushed against the hilt just in time for Eragon to roll again to escape an enraged Galbatorix.

'_How is he not dead? Must be the wards…'_ Eragon thought through the blinding stars in his eyes. Eragon leapt to his feet as his hands closed around the blue hilt. Before him lay a red faced king, fuming at this new development. His blood red shirt had a black circle in the middle; with a hole scorched inside the circle. Blood dripped out of his chest, running down his legs.

"You should not have done that, boy!" yelled Galbatorix, "I will have to kill you now!" Eragon remained silent as he waited. He was not going to strike first. Five minutes passed, neither moving. Eventually Murtagh and Arya moved to stand by the blue rider; swords held high. The wound on Galbatorix was healed; buy the Eldurnarì most likely.

The king ran forward; closing the distance between them and striking at Arya first. The elf jumped back before striking at the man herself. Murtagh and Eragon both tried to harm the tyrant; but all their blows were blocked. For some reason the king kept going back to Arya.

Eragon heart leaped as he heard a blood curdling scream. Immediately he recognized as that of an elf. As Eragon ran forward he felt his blood run cold. He saw the king pull a blood covered sword out of Arya's stomach, trying to cause as much pain as possible. Another soft scream escaped her lips as she fell to the ground, unable to hold her own weight. Her breathing came in ragged gasps as blood started to drip from the corner of her mouth. Red liquid was pouring from her chest, covering her and the ground around her. Time seemed to slow as he watched the king turn around. A crazed grin was plastered over his face. He _enjoyed_ hurting others.

"Who's next?" Galbatorix laughed crazily, jumping at Eragon. The force of the strike caused Eragon to gasp; the tyrant was somehow stronger.

'_Kuthian, do you have enough energy left?'_Eragon asked, while fighting Galbatorix.

'_I think so, but you or Murtagh will have to heal Arya; she is almost dead already.' _Eragon could see Murtagh kneeling beside the elf. His lips were moving and he was shaking slightly. Excruciating pain filled Eragon skull as his vision darkened.

'_Eragon!'_Saphira yelled in his mind.

_'Saphira...'_

_'Don't worry, I'm coming!'_

_'No stay and fight.' _Eragon said mentally as he forced his eyes to open. He was still standing,

but his vision was swimming.

"Do you wish to quit now, boy?" Hissed Galbatorix, ready to strike again. Eragon just grunted as he struck out at the king, aiming for his sword arm.

"Brisingr" Eragon whispered, his sword bursting into flame. He saw Galbatorix's eyes widen slightly before he struck out at the blue rider again. Eragon leapt forward, using the most complicated maneuvers he knew. His movements were controlled by the energy surging through his veins, supplied by the diminishing reserves of Kuthian. Galbatorix began to slow, though the rider did not know why. Taking advantage of the moment, Eragon lifted his right leg kicking the king as hard as he could square in the chest. The tyrant flew back ten feet, landing on the ground with a thud. Eragon ran over to him, readying his sword.

And it was thus that the king was killed. As he struggled to get up, Eragon's blue blade shot through his already burned chest like a knife through butter. Eragon stood over the dying king; still grasping his sword so hard his knuckles were white. Ancient words fell from the tyrant's lips, causing Eragon to hold his breath. The words reminded him of Angela's prophecy.

"Curse you… Eragon Shadeslayer." The king hissed with his dying breath, "May you leave Alegaësia and never return." As soon as he stopped talking Eragon felt the magic wrap around him, a feeling to leave immediately sunk in. Ignoring the new desire, Eragon ran to Murtagh and Arya. No longer was there a hole in her chest; but she was still panting and had very pale skin.

"Arya!" Eragon exclaimed; falling to his knees at her side. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know!" Murtagh snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "I tried everything I could and she is still not healed."

'_Please don't die!'_Eragon thought, setting to work. An hour later he was through; he had depleted the remaining energy from Kuthian and used most of his own. He took a shaky breath as he examined his work. The elf was still in bad shape; but would live. He walked slowly over to the kings corpus; grabbing his sword and walking back to his half-brother.

No words were exchanged as they waited for the dragons to return.

**(Later)**

A cheer rose up as Eragon announced the death of the king and his black beast. Shouts of, "Kingslayer!" and "Shadeslayer!" reached his weary ears.

"Thank you Eragon, you have done all of us a tremendous favor." Nasuada said, with a dip of her head. "You as well Murtagh. Tell Arya of my thanks when she awakens, for now, you should go and rest." With that Nasuada turned and walked into the black castle, leaving them to find their own rooms.

Eragon walked through the huge hallways carrying Arya, looking for a room to place her in.

'_Just put her in any of these endless rooms.'_Saphira said, wishing her rider would rest.

'_I need to keep an eye on her.' _Eragon responded with a slight chuckle. The blue rider cracked open a wooden door and walked in. Inside lay a woven carpet covering the floor. A stone fireplace lay on one wall while on the other there was a bed. A small window let in a cool breeze of the night air. Slowly Eragon set the elf on the soft bed, and pulled the covers over her slim figure before curling up on the carpet for some much needed rest.

**B/N: For all the readers, I am sorry It took me a while, if I had had the time this would have been posted on Friday. You can throw tomatoes at me if you wish. *Hangs head in shame***

**A/N: Okay guys, so here it is! As my beta said, they were busy. But that is all right, it just gave you time to anticipate and wait! :)**

**Okay so what do you think of the way Eragon will leave Alegaësia? Let me know!**

**As for a sequel...I am going to write one. But it will not be until after November 8th, and I read the next book. I have other stories I will be working on (the greatest pain and games with Eragon) Many of you already read them so yeah...I have a new story as well. It's called 'Althea' you should check it out! ;)**

**Reply to TheReeDeR9295: :)**

**Reply to justmeagain123: Thanks so much! Your review was my favorite for this chapter! I can't even tell you how happy it made me! As for chapters...I have the next one written already, and there will be one more after that. So two more chapters for this story.**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: Yes this is my idea (or what I want) to happen in Inheritance. :) Glad you like it!**

**Reply to Massa: Thanks! :)**

**Reply to Cara Meirfert: Thanks! I am so glad you like reading my stuff! I have people tell me I am a unique writer but I'm not sure how I'm different from others...anyway! As said above I am doing a sequel...umm first chapter I think will come out about a week and a half after inheritance (depends on how fast I read) and I am already working on the plot.**

**Reply to RipTide: There was no shade, Galbatorix was beginning to make one like in the end of Brisingr. (The magicians in Feinster)**

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Ahaha. Did the cliffie bother you? :P Haha well I am glad you will read my sequel. :)**

**Reply to EminemBitches: Really? My best chapter? Thanks!**

**Mir: YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE? *slaps in face* Aww don't cry about the cliffie! Yeah I feel the same way about the sequel..I'm still going to do it though ;P**

**Reply to Daxxx: Thanks!**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Oh I think you will always have a job..my writing is always so much better after your done with it! And I am happy you will be willing to beta for my sequel!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclamer: In case you are one of the *cough* weirdos *cough* that thinks I could even possibly own Eragon or the Inheritance cycle; I do not. I own nothing, and never will. All rights go to Christopher Paolini.**

Eragon awoke the next morning, every muscle in his body screaming. He lay on his back for a while, keeping his eyes closed, thinking about the day before.

_I can't believe we did it._ Eragon mused.

_I never had a doubt little one._ Saphira responded, sending soothing sounds through their mental link.

_Not one?_

_Well...there may have been a few times when your reckless behavior made me re-think my decision to hatch for you... _

_Haha, very funny._

_Aren't I always? _

_I wouldn't say always but -_

A shuffling sound brought Eragon from his conversation. He shot up to his feet, only to find Arya stirring in the bed.

"Eragon?" She asked, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "What happened?" Eragon couldn't help a smile,

"Well..." He said, pausing for effect. "The tyrant is finally dead!" Arya stared at him with a blank expression, a smile slowly growing over her facial features. She lept out of the bed, throwing her arms around Eragons neck. He quickly responded to the hug by wrapping his hands around her slender waist.

"Congratulations." She whispered. Her warm breath tickled against his neck, causing him to shiver. They remained like that for a while, enjoying the embrace.

"Eridor will want to talk to you." Eragon said, pulling back slightly.

"I have already spoken with him." She replied, removing her arms from around Eragon. He couldn't help the disappointment he felt once she was out of his arms. She eyed the rider carefully, as if looking for something.

"Changed so much..." She muttered under her breath. He probably wasn't supposed to hear that, but he did.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The elf did something then Eragon didn't think she was capable of. A crimson blush lit up her cheeks and tips of her pointed ears. Her only response was a roll of her eyes.

**Knock Knock**

"Shadeslayer?"

Eragon immediately opened the door, revealing Jarsha, the messenger boy. He looked at Eragon, and then at Arya. His eyes lit up with curiosity, but he said,

"Nasuada bids you good morning sir. She wishes for your presence in the throne room."

"I will be there shortly." Eragon replied. The boy nodded and left, the sound of his foot steps echoing through the stone walls. Eragon couldn't help but think of how much the boy had changed over the past few months. He had grown several inches, and his hair now reached his shoulders.

"You have changed much too." Arya said, gaining Eragon attention. "You should pay better attention to your mind barriers." She replied to his curious look.

"Have I really changed that much?" He asked. She indicated for Eragon to spin in a circle, which he did, and she placed a finger on her chin.

"I see a man instead of a farm boy." She said, clearly deep in thought. "You have grown about five inches since I first met you. Your hair color has darkened considerably, and you hair has grown as well. And lets not forget the biggest change." The elf paused, walking over to Eragon. She placed two hands lightly on his arms and said, "You were no where near this muscular when Saphira hatched for you." Eragon pulled away from her touch, blushing slightly. A small smirk lit up her facial features before turning to her usual frown.

"We should go." She said, walking towards the door, with Eragon following. They made their way through the many hallways and stairs before finally reaching the throne room. Eragon pushed open the door slightly, revealing a large crowd of people. They sat around a large circular table, some standing for lack of chairs.

Nasuada sat at the head of the table, struggling to silence the crowd of people. Other people Eragon recognized contained, Roran, Bloodhgarm, Selena, Murtagh, and Orik.

"Ah Eragon, Arya. Now that you are here we may begin." Nasuada said, finally silencing everyone. "I think you two have a story to tell." Eragon nodded, eagerly jumping into his tale. He started to flying to fight the black beast, and ended with the killing of the king.

"With his dieing breath...he cursed me..." Eragon whispered. He could still feel the constant pulling at his soul; urging him to leave. A small gasp escaped Arya's lips. Everyone else remained silent, waiting for an explanation. The room was so quiet, you could almost feel the tension radiating thought the air.

"He cursed you?" Arya asked, being the first to speak. Eragon nodded, letting his head fall so he was looking at the stone floor. "how?"

"He said I am to leave Alegaësia and never return."

"If he just said it, you do not have to listen." Nasuada said, baffled.

"He used magic, I have to leave. Even now the magic pulls at me, I know not how long I can ignore it."

"This is indeed distressing news." Nasuada whispered, falling into her seat. She rubbed her temples as if she had a head ace.

"My lady?" Eragon said. With a sigh Nasuada responded,

"No longer are you required to call me that Eragon, I release you from your vows."

"But my lady I-"

"Nasuada. My name is Nasuada, Eragon." The leader replied, giving him a small smile. "Now on to business. As you all know we lost a great number of men last night, three hundred and counting, but the empire lost even more. The soldiers willingly surrendered once they knew the king was slain. The damage to the city is at a minimal, and we already have repairs started. That leaves us with one matter left; who shall be the next king." A mummer cursed through the crowd then, each talking to their neighbor. Nasuada silenced them with a raise of her hand, "The obvious choice is Eragon, but he has already said he would not except. His reason being is no one immortal should rule. I happen to agree. That being said, Murtagh and Arya are not an option, also no elves. Are there any nomination?"

"I have one." Eragon said, taking a step forward. "I think my cousin, Roran, should be the next king of Alagaesia."

"What!" Exclaimed Roran, staring at his cousin, wide eyed, "I could not! I-"

"Silence Roran. Any other nomination?" Nasuada said. The room remained silent, everyone staring at Roran. "Murtagh, what is your say in the matter?"

"I think he would make a great king." Murtagh replied, after a slight hesitation.

"Arya?"

"I agree."

"As do I" Selena said,

"Orik?"

"Aye, he should be the next king."

"Well then, does any one oppose the proposition?" Nasuada said, glancing from person to person. The room, once again, remained silent.

"Then, Roran Stronghammer, do you accept the position as king?"

Roran shot a nervous glance at Eragon, panic shining in his eyes. Eragon gave him a small smile and nodded, encouraging his cousin to say yes.

"...Aye."

"Then it is settled. Roran Garrowson will be the next ruler of Alegaësia!"

**A/N: Contrary to popular belief the story was not over at the last chapter! In fact. There is still one left after this one! I stated this in my last a/n so this leaves me wondering, does anyone actually read my authors notes?**

**My beta is...unresponsive again, so I edited the best I could. Hope you liked it!**

**Reply to Cara: That is fine, glad you read and liked it!**

**Reply to TheReeDeRe9295: Here you go, another chapter. :)**

**Reply to ScienceWolf: It is not done, still one more chapter after this. :)**

**Reply to justmeagain123: thanks! **

**Reply to Restrained . Freedom: Yes Galby cursed Eragon in the ancient language. I like your idea, but my plains for the sequel require him to leave Alagaesia, not not just to Vroengaurd.**

**Reply to Draco Lucis: Oh...my...burrito...? lol ;P**

**Reply to RipTide: Epilogue is next. :)**

**Reply to mir: I know! I am so so happy with how this story turned out and progressed! I am so glad you like/liked it! Haha I get slapped all the time, I don't care if I'm a girl! In fact it is offensive to my when guys don't hit/punch/slap me because I'm a girl. -_- and umm...galby is dead...:P shh! :P yeah, he is dead. :)**

**Reply to Daxxx: Your welcome, thanks for saying I'm a great writer! I means so much! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclamer: I do not own Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Murtagh, Thorn, Nasuada, Roran, Katrina, anyone or anything from the Inheritance Cycle, or Hawaii. None of the other states or anything else in the world for that matter...**

Eragon sat, staring at the setting sun. In the corner of his eye, he could see the boat being filled with supplies, waiting for him, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to move. A light breeze tugged at his brown hair, and the flapping of dragon wings filled his ears. Eridor and Saphira were flying above him like they had so many times since they had become mates.

Eragon smiled as he looked at the dragon eggs lying beside him. Red, blue, green, and silver shone off of them in the decreasing sun light. Joy filled Eragon every time he looked at the eggs; the dragon, and riders would not become extinct.

He could remember clearly the day Saphira came back with her eggs. She had been gone for a couple of days and Eragon was beginning to worry. Just when he was about to panic, she had flown back, happily carrying her eggs.

So much had happened in the year since Eragon had killed the tyrant. Eragon couldn't help but smile as he thought of Roran and Katrina's coronation. Dressed in green and silver they had both looked stunning. The memory of Roran's smile was fresh in Eragon's head. The same smile had only grown when Eragon placed the crown upon Roran's head.

The crown was made of gold, with emeralds placed around the edge. Engraved leaves spiraled around the emeralds, and small diamonds were dotted around the leaves. Katrina's crown had been quite different. It was made of silver and gold leaves that were twisted in a circle to fit around her head. Diamonds and emeralds were engraved on the leaves and designs were sketched. Eragon had placed spells on the crowns, much like on his cousin's wedding rings, and only then was he satisfied.

Not long after the coronation, the kingdom was blessed with a princess, Eragon's niece, Meria. Eragon loved the small child very much, and it pained him to think he would not see her grow up.

"Are you almost ready Shadeslayer?" sounded a voice, tearing him away from his thoughts.

"Aye," He responded, jumping to his feet.

A wave of nausea washed over the rider, causing him to curse under his breath. He shook his head, brushed aside the feeling, and scooped up the eggs. Then walked towards the crowd of people. The feeling of sickness was not new to the rider, in fact he felt it every day, sometimes worse than others. It was one of the many prices he paid for staying in Alagaesia as long as he had.

"I place these in your care." Eragon said, handing the eggs to his cousin. Roran took the eggs and handed them to the man standing next to him.

"Are you sure you cannot stay?" Roran asked with a sad face, his eyes almost pleading.

"I cannot, the magic will not allow it." Eragon replied, almost choking on his own words.

"We will certainly miss you." Katrina replied, throwing one arm around Eragon neck. Eragon returned the embrace, careful not to squish the small child in her arms. Eragon kissed Meria on the forehead before turning to Roran. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could was grabbed into a bear hug.

"Goodbye, my brother." Roran whispered. Eragon didn't respond, as his words were caught in his throat. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he hugged his brother. Not that long ago they had both been farm boys, working for their survival. Now they were rider and king. They would never be the same, nor would they ever see each other again.

"I'll miss you." Eragon finally managed to croak. He spent the next hour saying his goodbyes to his loved ones. Nasuada, Orik, Selena, Elva, Angela, and even Orrin were all among the farewell group. With each goodbye Eragon found it becoming harder to leave. Then, another wave of nausea reminded him he had to.

'Be strong little one, this is the worst part.' Saphira said, sending calming sounds though their mental link. He didn't respond. Instead he swallowed, attempting to rid the bile from his mouth. Eventually, every one left. Eragon sighed and glanced around the beach. Disappointment filled him as he dragged himself to the boat. Where was Arya? Was she not going to say goodbye?

'Little one, we cannot wait for her. I would like to spend more time with Eridor as well but each second we dwindle, you pay for it. We must go.'

Eragon grunted in response. He knew she was right, but that did not mean he liked the fact. Suddenly, Eragon heard crunching of sand behind him. Startled, he turned around. Arya was walking towards him, her black hair trailing behind her. She had a pack on her back, and was dressed in her customary black leather.

"Are you going somewhere, Arya Svit-Kona?" Eragon asked.

"Aye, I am coming with you." She replied, smiling slightly. Eragon stood there, looking confused and surprised, with his mouth hanging open. He had no response.

"Are… are you sure?" he replied, the pain of saying goodbye already starting to fade.

"Quite sure, besides we couldn't exactly break apart Saphira and Eridor, now could we?" She replied, perkily, a smile stretching over her face. Eragon glanced at the sky looking at the two dragons. He could already feel Saphira's mood lighting in joy; she would not be leaving her mate.

"Come Eragon, we must go."

Eragon turned to see Arya making her way onto the boat. Eragon hurried to follow. In the distance, Eragon heard the flapping of wings. He turned to see Thorn flying back. Eragon and Arya waited for Murtagh to arrive, wondering just what he would want. Murtagh jumped off of Thorn before the dragon even landed and ran up to the two riders.

"Were you leaving without saying goodbye?" Murtagh asked, looking hurt.

Eragon chuckled and said, "Of course not."

He pulled his half-brother into a hug, "Goodbye, Murtagh." he whispered.

They exchanged several more goodbyes, but eventually they had to leave. Eragon and Arya turned and began walking up the gangplank to the boat. Eragon could hear Murtagh crying behind him. The rider forced himself not to turn back and look, it would make it harder than it already was.

A tortured scream tore past Murtagh's lips, causing Eragon to flinch.

_Had Murtagh gone crazy?_

Once on the boat, Eragon stood next to Arya. He couldn't deny the joy he felt now she was coming with him. The sorrow was not as great. He couldn't help but smile at the two dragons flying above them. They were flying in circles, play fighting one another.

As the boat started to move, Eragon looked down at Arya. She was smiling at him, her emerald eyes sparkling. They hid no emotion. For the first time she hid nothing, absolutely nothing. He saw respect in her eyes, friendship, trust, and possibly...love? This confused Eragon, could it truly be love he saw in her eyes? He smiled back, unable to resist. Arya's smile faded a bit so it was just barely visible as she turned to face the dragons.

Eragon did the same, enjoying the sight. Suddenly, Arya sighed. Eragon felt warm fingers tangle with his hands at his side and a slight pressure on his shoulder. Surprised and shocked, he looked down. His eyes widened at what he saw. Arya was leaning on him, resting her head on his shoulder, with her raven hair spilling over his shoulder onto his back and chest. It was **her** fingers twisted with his.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Saphira stopped him, _'Do not question her. Enjoy the moment, it may not last.'_

Eragon smiled at his dragon's wisdom, happy she was around to stop him from doing something foolish. He took a deep breath as he felt the curse leaving his body. For the first time in a year he felt free. Free of pain, nausea, and the constant pulling.

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be free from promises and cares, and without headaches and nausea plaguing his every waking moment.

Sighing happily, he hesitantly leaned his head against hers and squeezed her hand gently.

At first, he was scared,

_Have I ruined the scarce moment of joy she has given me?_

Her shoulder tensed, and he suspected the worse. Instead, she just slowly relaxed, sighing as she did so.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face, nearly ear to ear. He was truly happy, perhaps for the first time in his complicated life. Perhaps he would like this new life more than the one in Alagaesia. He had his dragon, and her mate. Plus, he had… Arya. It was strange to think she was going to be with him, to be with him for the next stage of his abnormally long life. He felt complete, and for the first time he was able to grasp his new life. Instead of hating it, he decided to embrace it and enjoy whatever life threw his way. Because no matter what, he was sure he would make it through.

**A/N: It's over! :'( *Screams in frustration* I can not believe this! I feel as though I lost a part of me! It feels like just yesterday I was swimming a 50 meter backstroke and the idea for this story popped into my head. (yes, that is how I got the idea for this story. No judging.) I hope everyone like this as my as I did, and I hope you will keep an eye out for my sequel! It is going to be called 'hearts of shades' or 'breaking the chains.' I have not decided yet... anyway keep an eye out for that. Ya know what? I am going to set a release date right now...umm.. the 16****th****...no 17****th**** of November I will release the first chapter of the sequel to this story! It is official!**

**An now for the last replies I will type for this story. :'(**

**Cara Meirfert: thanks ever so much for reading this all the way through! :)**

**Justmeagain123: Thank you! Thank you for reading the whole thing.**

**Piece: Omg thank you so much for saying that! It made me really happy! :D**

**TheReeDeR925: Don't finish? Lol, I had to. :'( But there is going to be a sequel! :D**

**Abhinav: Thank you.**

**Science Wolf: LOL, did this answer any of your questions. :P I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**DEMONHEART002: No more chapters after this one. :(**

**Restrained . Freedom: I'm not sure why I didn't nominate Nassy...I don't want her to be queen, but still :P Does this make Eragon leaving forever better?**

**EminemBitches: Thank you for reading and everything! :D**

**Okay guys, farewell and see you in a few weeks! Leave me a review and say what you thought of the story as a whole, please! :)**


End file.
